


Z Kurzowiska do...

by cahir8



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-01 19:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 44,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10198340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cahir8/pseuds/cahir8
Summary: Faren nigdy nie był zbyt dobry  czy miły dla innych. W końcu czego innego się spodziewać po bezkastowym rzezimieszku? W Orzamarze to kim jesteś zależy od kasty w której się urodziłeś. Ci bez kasty mają trzy piękne drogi do wyboru: wyjdą na powierzchnię by pochłonęło ich niebo, żebrać o kawałek chleba lub wpaść w kryminał. Właśnie w trzeciej grupie przebywał krasnolud i nic nie zapowiadałoby miało to się zmienić (poza nagłym zgonem). Jak to w życiu bywa wiele może zmienić przypadek... lub nietrzeźwy wojownik.





	1. Obstawiony zakład

Orzamar, jedno z ostatnich krasnoludzkich królestw w Thedas, ojczyzna walecznych wojowników i uzdolnionych rzemieślników. To tutaj krasnoludy ciągle walczą z pomiotami, podczas gdy na powierzchni przypominają sobie o nich tylko w czasie Plagi. Nasi mężni legioniści chronią na co dzień cały świat przed potworami.  
"Jak patriotycznie"- Pomyślał po przeczytaniu podpisu na jednym z pomników. - "Zaraz polecę się zaciągnąć do Legionu. Och chwila przecież jestem w niewłaściwej kaście."  
To kim jesteś i czym się zajmujesz zależy od tego w jakiej kaście się urodziłeś. Urodziłeś się w kaście kowali to kowalem zostaniesz. Chcesz być kupcem i handlować, ale twoi rodzice należą do górników to nic z tego, zostajesz górnikiem. Jesteś słaby fizycznie ale twój ojciec jest wojownikiem, przykro mi, marsz do koszar.   
"Do którego miejsca w szeregu to ja należę?"- Ironizował dalej w myślach- " Aa... do najniższego!"  
W tym społeczeństwie jak nie należysz do żadnej kasty to jesteś bezkastowcem.   
"Choćbym był najlepszym strategiem czy wojownikiem w historii Orzamaru, to przez tę szramę na twarzy te drzwi pozostaną dla mnie na zawsze zamknięte."  
Bezkastowcy to potomkowie zbrodniarzy, stoją na samym dnie drabiny społecznej. Bezkastowcy nie mogą pracować w żadnym dobrym zawodzie, nie mają możliwości awansowania do kasty wyższej. Są naznaczani przy urodzeniu, by każdy wiedział że to bezkastowiec. Przynajmniej tak brzmi oficjalna wersja.  
Wracał z rajdu po kramarzach, znajdujących się pod "ochroną" Berahtema, czyli mówiąc krótko płacących haracz. Musiał się mieć na baczności zarówno przed podobnymi sobie zbirami, jak i zwykłymi kieszonkowcami. Wiedział że gdy ktoś ma dużo gotówki przy sobie to 9 na 10 osób zaczyna iść szybciej, trzymają ręce blisko swojej sakiewki i co chwilę się odwracają by sprawdzić czy nikt nie idzie. Oczywiście przez takie zachowanie równie dobrze mogliby machać flagą z napisem, "Mam wściekły szmal, niech mnie ktoś skroi!" Wiedział, bo sam to zaobserwował. Więc należało zrobić wszystko na odwrót. Iść spokojnie i pewnym krokiem, jak po obiecany kufel piwa.   
\- Datek, dla biedaka- wyjęczał jeden z wielu żebraków w Kurzowisku.  
Faren nie zaszczycił go nawet spojrzeniem, przeszedł obok niego nic nie mówiąc. Dziwiło go jak któryś z łachmaniarzy może mieć nadzieję wyłudzić cokolwiek od innych nędzarzy.  
Doszedł w końcu do kryjówki Berahtema, gdzie jak zwykle stał jeden z Lewarów, uzbrojony w dwuręczny topór na plecach i zbroję ćwiekowaną. Gdy chciał wejść zastąpił mu drogę.  
-A ty dokąd się wybierasz? - spytał.   
Faren obdarzył go ciężkim spojrzeniem.  
\- Do szefa, mam sprawę.  
\- Nie ma go, kurzak raz, dwa, trzy. - Dzik popisał się umiejętnością liczenia.   
\- A gdzie zatem jest? - Faren zaczynał się niecierpliwić.  
\- A czemu mam ci powiedzieć?- Najwidoczniej nudził się na stanowisku i miał ochotę kogoś podrażnić. - Podaj jakiś powód.  
\- Bo pracujemy dla tego samego szefa? Bo będzie zły jak mnie opóźnisz? -podsunął oschle Faren.  
\- Brosca, Brosca pracuj dalej .- Levar dobrze się bawił. Faren wcale i miał tego dość.  
Nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego, Faren walnął mu z gruchy prosto w podbródek, tak że głowa mu odskoczyła do tyłu, prawą ręką wyszarpnął sztylet z cholewy i zanim zdążył się otrząsnąć, przyłożył mu do gardła.  
\- Może dlatego, że jak Berath ma mokrą robotę do wykonania to zawsze wysyła mnie? - powiedział cicho. Levar rozważał wybór, między ochotą rzucenia się na przeciwnika a rozsądną odpowiedzią na zadane pytanie. Wybrał rozsądek.  
\- Udał się na zachodni skraj Kurzowiska - powiedział wściekle.  
"Chorobcia"- pomyślał Faren- "Do mnie".  
...  
Wchodząc do miejsca, gdzie spał, bo domem nie można by tego nazwać, usłyszał już od progu głośny głos Beratha.  
\- Masz pojęcie ile mnie kosztują twoje lekcje! - łajał siostrę Farena.  
\- Wiem, ale obiecuję, że ci się to zwróci – zapewniała Rika.  
Faren przemierzył szybkim krokiem pokój, w którym ni to siedziała, ni to leżała jego stara, jak zwykle w stanie częściowym upojenia alkoholowego. Gdyby nie fakt, że była jego matką i że Rika by mu tego nie wybaczyła, już dawno wyrzuciłby ją z mieszkania.  
\- Wróciłem – krzyknął. - Co nowego tym razem? Bryłkowiec buchnął ci śniadanie Berath? - zapytał niewinnie.  
Szef odwrócił się i spojrzał na niego.  
\- No, drugi darmozjad, nie bądź taki zabawny Brosca, bo kiedyś się doigrasz i Patroni mi świadkiem, nie będzie ci do śmiechu – powiedział. - A pro po. Masz kasę?  
Ruchem tak szybkim, że umykającym uwadze, Faren rzucił mu sakiewkę. Lider złapał ją tuż przed nosem.  
\- Przelicz je sobie, jeśli chcesz - rzucił.  
\- A przeliczę, żebyś wiedział.  
-To czego znowu od nas chcesz? - zapytał Brosca jak szef skończył liczyć.  
\- Inwestycja w twoją siostrę mi się nie zwraca – powiedział. - Powinna już dawno złapać jakiegoś szlachciurę, a nie stać tutaj z płaskim brzuchem.  
Jedną z zabawnych stron systemu kastowego było to, że dziedziczyło się kastę po rodzicu tej samej płci, co powodowało, że jeśli bezkastowa krasnoludzica urodzi syna jakiemuś szlachcicowi, to syn zostaje szlachcicem a jego matka wraz z całą rodziną mogą zamieszkać z tym szlachcicem, ale zachowują statut bezkastowców. Takie jak Rita nazywa się "Łowczyniami szlachciców" lub "kobietami do towarzystwa".  
\- Kiedy jeden z nich naprawdę zainteresował się mną - powiedziała cicho siostra. - Taki umięśniony blondyn z warkoczykami w brodzie mówi, że mam klasę i mam przyjść do niego dziś wieczorem.  
\- Widzisz, znalazła jakiegoś frajera, w czym problem? - spytał jej brat.  
\- Problem jest w tym, że nie zaciągnął jej jeszcze do swojej komnaty- odpowiedział Berath. - Dopóki nie urodzi mu bachora, nie ma mowy o zwrocie inwestycji.  
\- Daj jej czas, jestem pewien, że… -zaczął Faren ale nie dał mu dokończyć.  
\- Czas się wam kończy, obojgu –krzyknął. - Brosca, twoja siostra ma miesiąc na zaciągnięcie do łóżka tego szlachcica, a ty dostaniesz więcej zadań do wykonania - mówił dalej.- Jak nie uwinie się do końca tego czasu, to wszyscy wylecicie z tego lokum!  
Rodzeństwo spojrzało po sobie i Faren kiwnął głową zaciskając pięści.  
\- Okej dotarło, masz coś jeszcze do powiedzenia, czy mamy uznać się za wolnych. - Powiedział ponuro - Szefie?  
\- Owszem, mam dla ciebie zadanie, Leske wprowadzi ciebie w szczegóły- oznajmił Berath wchodząc z pokoju. - I pamiętajcie. Miesiąc - I wyszedł.  
Patrząc za znikającym Berathem nie pierwszy raz miał ochotę rzucić w niego rzucić jednym ze swoich noży. Powstrzymywało go świadomość, że wtedy najpewniej nie wyszedłby żywy z kurzowiska, znaczy on by zdołałby jakoś przetrwać, ale nie z siostrą i matką na karku. Rita nigdy nie walczyła a matka nie dość, że kulała, to była wiecznie pijana. Ale i tak pokusa była silna.  
-Dobrze, że nie rzuciłeś się na niego braciszku - powiedziała Rita.  
\- Co ty, wiesz przecież, że drugiego tak opanowanego krasnoluda jak ja to ze świecą szukać. - odparł ze sztucznym śmiechem- Co dzień muszę się powstrzymywać przed zafundowaniem mu kosy pomiędzy żebra.  
\- Nawet tak nie żartuj - powiedziała ze strachem- Gdybyś coś mu zrobił to...  
\- Wiem, co by się stało, co szkodzi pomarzyć?  
\- Wiesz, że nie moglibyśmy tu zostać, musielibyśmy udać się na powierzchnię - teraz już zupełnie przerażona. - Niebo by nas pochłonęło.   
No właśnie "Niebo cię pochłonie". Większość krasnoludów z Orzamaru nigdy nie widziała nieba. Mówią, że trzeba utrzymywać więź z Kamieniem, z Patronami. Każdy krasnolud, który opuści miasto z automatu zostaje pozbawiony kasty i najpewniej spada w niebo. Może być w tym jakiś sens, bo Faren nigdy nie spotkał nikogo, kto by opuścił Orzamar i wrócił z powrotem. Choć z drugiej strony słyszał pogłoski, że po prostu nie chcą wracać, że mają lepiej na powierzchni. Jak jest naprawdę, nie wiedział.  
\- Spokojnie nie zrobię nic głupiego- zapewnił.  
Popatrzyła na niego niepewna czy powinna zaniepokoić się jeszcze bardziej, czy odpuścić.  
\- Dobrze idź już, idź.  
...  
Leske czekał na niego przed domem. Ubrany podobnie jak Faren w skórzaną zbroję, lecz w przeciwieństwie do niego miał długie, kręcone włosy związane z tyłu głowy, co kojarzyło się z mopem do podług. Uśmiechnął się na widok Broscy.  
\- Co mamy do zrobienia?  
\- Ciebie też miło widzieć Faren.  
\- Leske, uwierz mi, że chętnie bym z tobą pogadał, ale wolałbym zakończyć szybko robotę.  
\- Konkretny jak zawsze, dobrze, Berath kazał nam zająć się pewnym przemytnikiem, niejakim Oskiasem.  
\- Czym zalazł za skórę naszemu kochanemu szefowi?- spytał ironicznie Brosca. Zauważył, jak z jednego ze śmietników jakiś stary kurzalec wybiera odpadki.  
\- Berath podejrzewa, że gość nie oddaje mu ustalonych zysków, tylko opyla coś na boku.  
\- Czyli grubsza sprawa - pokręcił głową. - Powiedział, gdzie go znaleźć?  
-Nie, kazał nam samym rozwiązać ten problem.  
\- No cóż, od stania tutaj sprawa sama się nie rozwiąże, więc chodźmy.  
...  
Poszukiwania nie trwały długo. Parę miedziaków tu, kilka gróźb tam i już wiedzieli, gdzie szukać gagatka. Informatorzy podawali, że Ostias przebywa w karczmie, w dzielnicy gminu. Udając się tam słyszeli jeszcze plotki, jakoby odnaleziono ślady po Patronce Brandzie, ale to ich już nie interesowało.  
Karczma nie wyróżniała się szczególnie na tle innych domostw. Ot trochę większe drzwi i szyld z namalowanym kuflem piwa obok topora. Wnętrze nie odbiegało od standardów krasnoludzkich karczm, kamienny blat, kamienne stoły, kamienne krzesła, w ogóle wszystko kamienne. Widać było karczmarza myjącego blat, kilku pijaczków w rogu i siedzącego przy stole, samotnie małego kupczyka. Faren od razu zauważył jego nietypowe zachowanie: nerwowe ruchy, rozbiegany wzrok, palce mocno zaciśnięte na kufle z piwem. Ani chybi coś przeskrobał i to nie z gatunku "niewierny małżonek".  
Brosca bezceremonialnie usiadł na krześle przed przemytnikiem.  
\- Hej, to miejsce jest zajęte - zaprotestował oburzony Ostias.  
\- Jak to dobrze, że już nie - powiedział wesoło Lesce, stając za nim.  
\- Czego chcecie?  
\- Chcemy pogadać - odparł Faren.  
\- Nie mam z wami nic do gadania, bezkastowcy.  
\- Od razu "bezkastowcy"- odparł sarkastycznie - Powinieneś się zastanowić zanim tak kogoś nazwiesz, nie dowiedziawszy się kim jest.  
\- Jesteśmy od naszego wspólnego znajomego - dodał Leske.  
\- Och. - Kupczykowi mina zrzedła. - Chyba nie od Beratha?  
\- Wydaje się nam, że ma do ciebie jakąś sprawę. Coś związanego z przemytem - rzucił od niechcenia Lesce.  
\- Kiedy ja nic nie zrobiłem - wyjąkał kupiec.  
\- Słuchaj.- Głos Farena był cichy ale bardzo wyraźny, tak że słuchający musiał siedzieć cicho by coś usłyszeć. – Wiemy, że zrobiłeś coś na szkodę naszego szefa, bądź rozsądny, czy warto umierać dla jakiś bryłek?  
\- Nie ukradłem żadnego lyrium! - krzyknął przerażony.  
\- Ach, a kto tu mówi o lyrium? - zauważył Lesce.  
Ostias się zorientował, że się pogrąża, ale był zbyt przerażony by coś powiedzieć. "Jest mój" pomyślał Faren "Zaraz wszystko powie, wystarczy jeszcze trochę go przycisnąć".  
\- Oddawaj to lyrium, które ukradłeś - powiedział głosem ze stali. - A może wyjdziesz stąd żywy.  
Ostias uciekł wzrokiem do karczmarza, ale ten właśnie udawał się na zaplecze. Na pijaczków nawet nie spojrzał. Był sam.  
\- No!? Bo mogę je zabrać z twojego trupa!  
Pokonany przemytnik wyciągnął zza pazuchy dwie małe paczuszki.  
\- Proszę, weźcie wszystko, tylko nie zabijajcie mnie, błagam.  
Obaj spojrzeli na paczuszki.  
\- Chcesz nam wmówić, że masz tylko dwie bryłki?- powiedział groźnie Lesce. - Masz nas za kretynów?  
-Tttoo wszystko, co mam przy sobie, reszta jest na powierzchni.  
\- Lesce, przeszukaj go.  
Lesce szybko przetrząsnął mu kieszenie i pokręcił głową.  
\- Mówi prawdę, nie ma więcej.  
\- Czy mogę już sobie iść?- spytał ostrożnie.  
Faren zastanowił się. Mieli już to, po co przyszli, więc nie był on im już potrzebny, jeśli go zabiją to mogą upomnieć się o niego jacyś krewni, a pomimo, że działali z rozkazu Beratha to winna spadnie na nich. Z drugiej strony, jeśli się rozniesie, że ktoś oszukał szefa i nie zginął, to może zachęcić innych do tego samego. I nie mówiąc o tym, że wtedy Brosca też oberwie razem z siostrą. Zabić czy zostawić?  
\- To twoja ostatnia szansa, kolejnej nie będzie.  
\- Dziękuję, stokrotne dzięki - powiedział podnosząc się.  
\- Jednak - Faren dał znak Lescemu - oszukałeś Beratha, a coś takiego musi zostać ukarane.  
Ostias usiłował uciec w bok, ale Lesce był na to przygotowany, solidnym kopniakiem podciął mu nogi i gdy przemytnik upadł rzucił się na niego całym ciężarem swojego ciała. Jedną nogą przydeptał mu lewą rękę, a jego szyję zamknął w zagięciu łokcia. Faren okrążył stół i przydepnął jego drugą rękę. Ostias próbował się szamotać, ale jego przeciwnik miał wieloletnie doświadczenie w walce w zwarciu i stale był górą.  
\- I po co tak brutalnie? - rzekł Faren- Chciałem powiedzieć, że puścimy cię wolno lecz ze znakiem na ciele. Jak na przykład ucięcie trzech palców. Zamierzałem pozwolić ci wybrać, której ręki, ale skoro tak to chcesz załatwić, niech będzie prawa.  
Wyciągnął swój sztylet i zaczął go ogrzewać w kominku.  
\- Możesz się trochę pośpieszyć - krzyknął Lesce. - Strasznie się wierci.  
\- Jeszcze chwileczkę, i... już!  
Brosca spojrzał na twarz Ostiasa i zrobiło mu się go szkoda. Ale niestety w tej robocie nie ma miejsca na współczucie więc wziął solidny zamach.  
Krzyk rozniósł się po całej karczmie.  
...  
\- Więc nie zabiłeś go - stwierdził Berath - Nie wykonałeś mojego polecenia!  
W melinie Beratha oprócz niego, Farena i Lesca była jeszcze Javira, prawa ręka i kochanka szefa. Faren był zdania, że większość szwindli szefa to ona zaplanowała, ale oczywiście nie dzielił się tymi spostrzeżeniami z innymi. Miał własne problemy.  
\- O ile dobrze pamiętam powiedziałeś "Zajmij się problemem"- odparł.- No i się zająłem.  
-Czyżby? – Berteh zrobił się czerwony. – Myślałem, że wyraziłem się jasno, twoją działką jest mokra robota a nie wymyślanie własnych sposobów.  
Brosca poczuł, że stąpa po grząskim gruncie ale mimo tego brnął dalej.  
\- Pomyśl, Ostias oddał ci to, co ukradł, już więcej tego nie zrobi, dalej może przemycać dla ciebie, a kara jaką dostał skutecznie zniechęci innych – argumentował. - Gospodarz jak mu kury przelatują za płot to kilku utnie skrzydła, reszta kurek przestanie i wszystkie dalej mogą znosić jajka.  
\- On mówi z sensem kochanie –zabrała głos Javira. - Choć takie samodzielne myślenie u bezkastowca jest niezdrowe, w szczególności dla tego bezkastowca.  
Szef pokiwał głową i spojrzał na nich.  
\- Dobra niech będzie zapomnę o tym incydencie, a wam dam kolejną szanse.  
Obtoczył ich spojrzeniem władcy i zaczął.  
\- Jak może już wiecie, kasta wojowników urządza dziś Próby, co samo w sobie nie jest czymś nadzwyczajnym ale złożyło się na to jeszcze kilka interesujących elementów - mówił Berath. - Po pierwsze na Próbach pojawi się Szary Strażnik. Po drugie walczyć będą nie jakieś szlachciury, lecz wojownicy z pierwszej linii, weterani i profesjonaliści, i młode mięso.  
Lesce spojrzał na swojego towarzysza lekko nerwowo. Faren wiedział, o co mu chodzi. Próby, to uświęcony rytuał, gdy wojownicy walczą między sobą o honor i przychylność Patronów. Prawo do walki mają tylko wojownicy, a bezkastowcą nie wolno walczyć na arenie. Oficjalnie mówią, że dlatego by nie obrażać Kamienia, ale Faren był zdania, że chodzi tylko o to by bezkastowcy nie mogli udowodnić swojej wartości. Jak był młodszy i naiwny to nieraz marzył by rozsławić imię swoje i swojego rodu w czasie Prób. Potem życie sprowadziło go na ziemię.  
-... i dlatego macie dopilnować by to Everd wygrał walkę – kontynuował szef. - Postawiłem na niego dużą sumę i nie życzę sobie jakiś niespodzianek. Macie tutaj narkotyk, który dodacie tuż przed walką jemu przeciwnikowi. Spowolni jego ruchy i w dodatku jest niewykrywalny więc Everd wygra z zasłoniętymi oczami. A tutaj przepustki, bez tego nie wpuszczą was na Arenę Prób. Pytania?  
\- Ile mamy czasu? - spytał Lesce  
\- Walka powinna się zacząć w południe.   
\- Cholera, mamy niecałą godzinę! - krzyknął Faren.  
\- To lepiej się pospieszcie, pamiętaj Brosca o swojej siorce.  
Wybiegli z meliny jak strzała.  
...........................................................................................................................................  
Strażnicy przy wrotach areny nie robili wielkich problemów, skrzywili się na widok bezkastowców, ale przepustka zamknęła im usta. Wewnątrz był prawdziwy labirynt komnat dla wojowników, poczekalni, miejsc, gdzie kramarz sprzedawali przekąski oraz lazaret. Przed wejściem na właściwą arenę stał Strażnik Prób, a trochę z boku stał człowiek i już samym tym faktem się wyróżniał i w dodatku to był Szary Strażnik.  
\- Patrz, to ten Strażnik - powiedział Lesce.- Założę się, że nie podejdziesz i nie zagadasz do niego.  
\- Stare, a poza tym mamy robotę do wykonania, w dodatku zależną od dyskrecji, a rozmowa ze Strażnikiem na pewno nie zalicza się do dyskretnych.  
Znalezienie komnaty Everda nie było problemem. To, co znaleźli w środku już tak.  
\- Kurza twarz upity do nieprzytomności - wściekał się Lesce. - Mógłby wyzwać truposza na pojedynek i przegrać sromotnie!  
Faren podszedł do leżącego na podłodze Everda. Poklepał go mocno po twarzy. Nic. Spróbował kopnąć go w brzuch. Nic. Zero reakcji. Gość kompletnie nie kontaktował i nic nie wskazywało na to by miał się obudzić.  
\- Lesce zamknij drzwi, jeszcze go ktoś zobaczy.  
Krasnolud szybko podszedł do drzwi i je zamknął.  
\- To co robimy? – spytał. -Szef raczej nie posłucha naszych wyjaśnień.  
\- Nie, dlaczego? Powiemy: "To nie nasza winna, że straciłeś pieniądze, to on się tutaj spił w trupa"- ironizował Faren.  
Lesce popatrzył na niego krzywo.  
\- No przecież wiem - mruknął zdenerwowany.- Pomyślmy nad jakimś rozwiązaniem tej kabały.  
\- No o ile nie przewidujemy jakiegoś czarodzieja, który by go wytrzeźwił to nie wiem. co zrobimy - lamentował Lesce.  
"Myśl, myśl cholibcia"- zastanawiał się Faren- "Uciec stąd nie możemy, bo Bareth ma wszędzie oczy i uszy, ktoś mu doniesie. Co pozostaje?"- chodząc po pokoju natrafił na zbroję pijaka. Piękna zbroja płytowa, majstersztyk kowalstwa, te runy na pancerzu, ten hełm garnczkowy całkowicie zasłaniający twarz, ten...  
-Tak! To jest to! - wykrzyknął.  
Lesce odwrócił się zaskoczony.  
\- Masz znajomego czarodzieja?  
\- Co? Nie! Ma lepszy pomysł - mówił podnieconym głosem. - Wyjdę na arenę zamiast niego!  
Lesce popatrzył najpierw na druha, potem na opoja, a na końcu na zbroję pod ścianą.  
\- Wiesz, to może się udać. Jesteście podobnego wzrostu – stwierdził. - I zawsze lepiej radziłeś sobie w walce.  
\- No właśnie, pomóż mi się w nią zapakować.  
\- Chwila, a co z naszym planem dodania narkotyku? - zaprotestował Lesce. - Chyba przyda ci się każda przewaga.  
\- Wiem, ale przecież nie wiemy z kim mam walczyć, nasz przyjaciel - kopnął pijaka - nie zdradził nam tej informacji.  
\- Możemy popytać.  
\- Od razu się zdradzimy, pamiętasz? Bezkastowcy nie powinni tutaj w ogóle przebywać.  
\- Dobra, w końcu to ty tu ryzykujesz.   
\- Okej to teraz pomóż mi z tym napierśnikiem.  
...  
Zbroja była ciężka, ale wyważona. Jednak Faren nie był przyzwyczajony do ciężkich pancerzy, zwyczajnie nie było go na nie stać, więc zawsze chodził w skórzanym. Potrzebował kilku chwil by mieć pewność, że ma pełną swobodę ruchów, na ile to możliwe. Zdecydował się pozostać przy swoich krótkich mieczach, pomimo leżącego w kącie dwuręcznego topora. Lepiej pozostać przy broni, którą się zna niż eksperymentować tuż przed walką.  
Ruszył spokojnym krokiem na arenę, choć nerwy miał jak postronki. Wystarczy, że ktoś się zorientuje, że to nie Evarn i cały plan do kasacji. Lesce obiecał się trzymać gdzieś w pobliżu, w razie czego, lecz Faren wiedział, że to od niego zależy czy wszystko wypali.  
Strażnik Prób zastąpił mu drogę i Faren spiął się jeszcze bardziej.  
\- Ach Evarn, jesteś już. Twój przeciwnik zaraz tu będzie, jesteś gotowy?  
Kiwnął głową cały spocony.  
\- Dobrze, zatem wchodź.  
...  
\- Próby to tradycja, od niepamiętnych pokoleń, od czasu początku naszego Orzamaru- wołał Patron Orzamru.- Są sprawdzianem naszej siły i umiejętności radzenia sobie w walce. Dziś są tym szczególniejsze, bo gościmy komendanta Szarej Straży, Sir Duncana!   
Rozległ się gromki aplauz tłumu i to nie z powodu przemowy. Szarzy Strażnicy są jedynymi powierzchniowcami którzy, zdaniem krasnoludów, zasługują na szacunek. Przyczyną jest to, że są doskonałymi wojownikami i nie przerwanie walczą z pomiotami. Krasnolud, który wstąpi w ich szeregi zachowuje swoją kastę i cieszy się olbrzymim szacunkiem wśród swoich.  
\- Jako pierwsi zmierzą się, Everd, młody wojownik, który czeka na swoją szanse i Mainar, wielokrotny weteran bitew przeciw pomiotom. Walczyć będą do puki, któryś z przeciwników nie podda się.   
\- Ku chwale Patronów - zasalutował Mainar.   
\- Za Szarą Straż - odparł Faren, mając nadzieję, że w tym hałasie głos go nie zdradzi.  
Zaczęli krążyć wokół siebie, Mainar z dwuręcznym mieczem, Faren z dwoma krótkimi. Robili krótkie wymachy bronią chcąc sprowokować przeciwnika do ataku. Brosca żałował, że nie może użyć flakonika ze śmierdzącym olejem, ale na arenie by to nie przeszło. Chciał by tamten go zaatakował by mógł wykorzystać jego pęd przeciw niemu. Mainar najwyraźniej uznał, że poradzi sobie lepiej w zwarciu i zaszarżował z mieczem uniesionym nad głową.  
Faren nawet nie próbował zablokować ciosu, gładko zszedł z linii ataku oponenta i jednocześnie zadał dwa ciosy mieczykami. Zapomniał niestety że przeciwnik też nosi pancerz, przez co cięcia, które powinny zakończyć walkę, jedynie zostawiły rysy na zbroi i zakłóciły rytm przeciwnika.  
Nie miał szansy poprawić, bo Mainar zdołał odzyskać równowagę i musiał odskoczyć przed cięciem. Kolejne już zablokował skrzyżowanymi ostrzami. Podobnie jak następne. Wydawać by się mogło, że weteran zaraz się przebije przez jego obronę, ale Faren zaskoczył go przechodząc do ataku. Jednym ostrzem uderzył w miecz przeciwnika, gdy ten robił zamach, jednocześnie uderzając go barkiem. Przewrócili się obydwaj, Mainar upuścił miecz a Brosca zajął lepszą pozycję na wierzchu i przyłożył mu sztylet do gardła.  
\- Poddaję się - powiedział.   
Tłum wykrzykiwał aprobatę.  
...  
Kolejną walkę miał zaraz po pierwszej, z wojownikiem o imieniu Adalbo. Posługiwał się toporkiem z tarczą i można by było powiedzieć że będzie stanowić większe wyzwanie dla Broscy. Ale tak nie było, miał styl walki całkowicie defensywny, z nastawieniem na kontratak i chowaniem się za tarczą. Faren wiedział jak sobie z takimi radzić, mocny kopniak w kolano przeciwnika potrafił czynić cuda. I tak było też tym razem. Walka trwała tyle ile trwa zmówienie jednego psalmu na cześć Stwórcy.  
I znów Patron Orzamaru ogłosił zwycięzcą nic nieświadomego Evarna, leżącego w pijackim śnie. Duncan przyglądał się wojownikowi z coraz większym zainteresowaniem.   
Trzecią walkę dostał z Lenką, przyszłą członkinią bractwa milczących wojowniczek. Walka była długa i wyrównana, oboje używali krótkich mieczy, podobny styl walki i umiejętności. Właściwie w tym pojedynku pomogło mu trochę szczęście. Podczas wymiany ciosów i jednoczesnego krążenia wokół siebie, zamiast równego piasku na podłożu, zrobiły się hałdy i o jedną z nich zahaczyła Lenka. Co od razu wykorzystał podcinając jej tę nogę. Reszta była już tylko formalnością.  
...  
\- Gratulujemy Evarnowi kolejnego zwycięstwa - mówił Patron. - W kolejnej walce zmierzy się z...  
\- Hej! To moja zbroja - krzyknął zataczający się krasnolud. - Oddawaj!  
"Noż, zajek**wabiście"- pomyślał zrozpaczony Faren- "Nie mógł przespać całego turnieju?".  
\- Co to ma znaczyć! - krzyknął Patron.- Jak śmiesz przerywać to wydarzenie ty... Zaraz! Ja cię znam! To ty jesteś Evarn! Zatem kto jest w tej zbroi?!- tłum szalał.  
-Ty! Kim jesteś?! Ściągnij swój hełm!  
"Chcesz wiedzieć, dobrze, przynajmniej przed śmiercią będę miał trochę satysfakcji".   
Strażnicy wchodzili już na arenę, kiedy hełm spadł na ziemię i wszyscy zobaczyli twarz krasnoluda, z krótko przyciętymi rudymi włosami, tygodniowym zarostem i piętnem bezkastowca na policzku.  
-Ty! Bezkastowcze! Ośmieliłeś się splugawić Próby! - Twarz Patrona była w takim samym kolorze jak jego kubrak. - Jak śmiałeś...  
\- Udowodniłem, że cała wasza kasta jest śmiechu warta. - Farenowi już nie zależało na przeżyciu, chciał powiedzieć, co naprawdę myśli. -Pokonałem waszych najlepszych wojowników, a mimo to twierdzicie, że jesteście lepsi! Wy...  
\- Milcz! Straże! Brać go!  
Faren trzymał już miecze w garści, gotowy drogo sprzedać swoją skórę.  
\- Wytrzymajcie- zawołał Duncan. Strażnicy stanęli niepewnie. - Walczył dzielnie i uczciwie pokonał waszych najlepszych wojowników. Czy nie po to są Próby? - zwrócił się do Patrona.  
\- Z całym szacunkiem komendancie, ale w Orzamarze kierujemy się pewnymi zwyczajami, które dla nas są święte.  
Strażnicy okrążyli Farena oczekującego na atak.  
\- Mimo to chyba zasłużył sobie na wasz szacunek?  
\- To sprawa na później –odparł. - A puki co… - Odwórcił się do strażników. - Brać go!   
Nie czekał długo...


	2. Zmiana drogi

Ból

Pierwsze co poczuł Faren, był ból na całym ciele. Spróbował się poruszyć. Ból wzmocnił się tak że jęknął. Otworzył oczy i pierwsze co zobaczył były kraty. Nic dziwnego, po tym co wydarzyło się na arenie powinien już nie żyć. Ostatnie co pamiętał byli rzucający się na niego ze wszystkich stron żołnierze. Chyba zdołał powalić ze trzech, czy czterech, nie pamiętał. Zapewne oberwał w głowę, choć z resztą ciała nie było wcale lepiej. Podnosząc się usłyszał znajomy głos.

\- Wreszcie się obudziłeś-powiedział Lesce- Zaczynałem się już niepokoić czy nie oberwałeś zbyt poważnie w łeb

Przyjaciel siedział w sąsiedniej celi, w samej koszuli i gaciach, tak samo jak Faren.

-Lesce - zaczął Brosca, rozcierając czoło- Jak długo tak leżałem?

-Nie wiem, sam obudziłem się jakiś czas temu-odparł

\- Tak w ogóle jak się tu znalazłeś- spytał Faren- Przecież ty nie walczyłeś na arenie

Lesce pokręcił głową

\- Po twoim występie zamknięto Areny Prób i całe przeszukano. Zaglądali dosłownie w każdy zakamarek w poszukiwaniu bezkastowców i tak mnie znaleźli

-Jak myślisz, co nam grozi?- zapytał Faren, choć się domyślał

-Ucięcie prawej ręki za podszywanie się pod wojownika, obcięcie drugiej za kradzież zbroi, zdarcie skóry za wzięcie udziału w Próbach-wymieniał Lesce- A jak to cię nie zabije, to jeszcze ukamienowanie za ośmieszenie całej kasty wojowników

Faren powinien się przerazić tą perspektywą, ale jakoś przepełniał go dziwny spokój i satysfakcja z tego co zrobił

-Wiesz Lesce, gdyby nie fakt że wpadłeś razem ze mną, to powiedziałbym że nie żałuję

Kamrat spojrzał na niego, jak na wariata.

-Nie żałujesz że zaraz zginiemy?!

-Nie, nie żałuję i wiesz dlaczego? Bo powiedziałem im prosto w twarz co myślę! Udowodniłem że nie ma żadnej różnicy pomiędzy kurzalcem a szlachcicem- mówił coraz bardziej uniesiony- Ich wyraz twarzy, ich hipokryzja wyszła na jaw! I w dodatku przed obcym! Tak zginę ale za to z uśmiechem na ustach, bo udało mi się coś, o czym inni z Kurzowiska tylko marzyli! Pokazałem wartość bezkastowca!

Lesce wpatrywał się w niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Ty chyba faktycznie oberwałeś nieźle w głowę- stwierdził a potem zmienił temat- Chyba nie jesteśmy w lochach straży

Faren wrócił na ziemię

-A skąd ten wniosek?

-Wiesz zdarzyło się raz czy dwa odwiedzić nasze więzienie i zapewniam cię że inaczej wygląda. Zresztą, sam się rozejrzyj- dodał widząc pytający wzrok kompana

Brosca popatrzył w około. Faktycznie pomieszczenie wyglądało bardziej na wykute w skale, niż obmurowane kamieniem. Kraty też sprawiały wrażenie roboty partackiej, mocne ale krzywe. W kącie leżała kupka nadgniłej słomy. W rzeczy samej, miejsce może nie było komnatą księcia, ale lochami orzamarskiej straży też nie. W pokoju między celami siedział znudzony Lewar, pewnie jako ich strażnik.

-Zgoda, nie jesteśmy raczej pod czułą opieką stróżów prawa- zastanowił się - Skoro nie jesteśmy pieczą Patrona Orzamaru a rodziny królewskie nie było na miejscu to pozostaje nam..

-Berath- dokończył Lesce- I na pewno bardzo zadowolony, zważywszy że zakłady zostały anulowane, więc zapewne jest stratny na dużą ilość szmalu

-Brawo chłopcy- powiedziała Javira wchodząc do pomieszczenia między celami- Doskonała dedukcja

Obaj odwrócili się w jej stronę.

-Javira, chcemy rozmawiać z szefem, wszystko mu wyjaśni...- zaczął Faren lecz nie dała mu dokończyć.

\- Wiem co chcielibyście powiedzieć. Że to nie wasza wina, tak wyszło i tym podobne bajery- skrzywiła się - Kosztowaliście Beratha dużo kasy i nie tylko z powodu zakładów. Zrobił się duży szum wokół sprawy, nawet kongres się zainteresował. Szlachcie i wojownicy zadają niewygodne pytania

\- Więc co z nami zrobicie? - zapytał Lesce, choć obaj znali odpowiedź.

\- Trzeba was uciszyć ostatecznie-odparła- Wiecie ja was nawet trochę szanuję i wiem że musiał być dobry powód byście to zrobili. Ale to nie ma znaczenia. Teraz jesteście dla nas warci więcej martwi, niż żywi. Ja zabiłabym was od razu, ale Berath uparł się by sprowadzić z innego thiaigu jakiegoś speca od tortur. Dla mnie to bezsens ale wiecie jaki jest Berath jak się wkurzy.

Wchodząc, jeszcze dodała.

\- Cieszcie się ostatnią waszą nocą, jeśli potraficie

...

Po jej wyjściu Brosca spojrzał jeszcze raz na siedzącego pod ścianą Lewara. Wyglądał na znudzonego, bawił się swoją brodą zaplecioną w dwa imponujące warkocze. Patrząc na niego, zaczął mu świtać pewien pomysł:"Czy się uda? Czy może lepiej nie ryzykować? A co mi tam trzeba spróbować, gorzej już nie będzie".

\- Hej! Lewarze!- zawołał

\- Czego kurzalcu?

\- Z początku chciałem powiedzieć coś o twoich wątłych ramionach, albo o krzywych nogach ale potem zobaczyłem twoją paskudną mordę

-Co?!- zawołał podchodząc do niego- odwołaj to albo...

-Nie mówiąc już o nieświeżym oddechu, który powaliłby dorosłe bronto- kontynuował

Wściekły Lewar stanął tuż przed kratami

\- Ja ci zaraz pokażę, ty...

Faren chwycił go mocno za brodę i pociągnął tak, że tamten walną głową o kraty. Próbował się wyrwać ale uchwyt był mocny jeszcze raz oberwał. Oczy mu się zaszkliły i zaczął osuwać się na podłogę. Brosca uderzył nim o kraty jeszcze raz, profilaktycznie. "Dlatego nie noszę długiej brody" - pomyślał Faren. - "Niepraktyczna".

-Nie, no. To było niezłe Faren- stwierdził z podziwem Lesce- To co teraz robimy?

Nie odpowiedział od razu. Szukał klucza do celi przy ciele Lewara, co nie było łatwe zważywszy że robił to za kratami. W końcu znalazł go w tylnej kieszeni.

-Teraz- odparł otwierając sobie metalowe drzwi- Teraz zmywamy się stąd. Cicho, na paluszkach a jak ktoś nas nakryje to musimy go załatwić. A nasz szef popełnił podstawowy błąd czarnych charakterów z bajek dla dzieci. Nie zabił bohaterów od razu, jak miał szanse.

-Ok, mi pasi - stwierdził wychodząc ze swojej celi- A co potem?

-To się zobaczy jak już uciekniemy, pomóż mi szukać jakieś broni

Po przeszukaniu pomieszczenia, byli uzbrojeni w dwie skórzane zbroje, po dwa sztylety dla każdego i karwasze. Dodatkowo Lesce zabrał toporek strażnika, więc było nieźle.

Wyszli z lochów do tunelu wykutego w skale, i sprawiający wrażenie starego. Przeszli korytarz starając się robić jak najmniej hałasu. Zatrzymali się przed pierwszymi drzwiami nasłuchując, czy nie ma kogoś za nimi. Usłyszeli co najmniej dwa głosy.

\- Jak wejdziemy, to ja biorę tego z lewej a ty z prawej-szepnął Faren

\- A jak będzie ich więcej?- spytał również szeptem Lesce

-Wtedy ja rzucę w tego trzeciego nożem, w czwartego ty, a jak będzie ich więcej to improwizujemy.

Brosca ostrożnie i powoli otworzył drzwi. Żadnego hałasu. Uchylił je trochę mocniej i zajrzał do środka. Pomieszczenie było czymś w rodzaju magazynu. Większość wolnej przestrzeni zajmowały skrzynie i pakunki. W słabym świetle Faren dostrzegł dwóch ludzi Beratha. Siedzieli na skrzyniach, tyłem do drzwi i grali w kości. Wyglądali na bardzo zajętych grą.

...

-Chodźcie szusteczki do tatusia- powiedział Lewar rzucając

-Ha! Para dwójek- ucieszył się drugi - Wisisz mi dwa srebniki.

\- Niech to pomioty porwą - warknął - Trzeci raz z rzędu! Więcej z tobą nie gram!

\- Daj spokój, mamy się zanudzić w tym...

Nie dokończył, czując nagły ból z tyłu pleców. Chciał coś powiedzieć ale nie potrafił . Osuwając się na ziemię zobaczył jeszcze jak jego towarzysz pada. Ostatnie co poczuł był chłód podłogi.

...

-Faren, ty wiesz co to za znaki? - zapytał Lesce wskazując jedną ze skrzyń

\- Nie, a co? - odpowiedział, nie wiedząc do czego zmierza

\- To znaki kasty alchemików- oznajmił - Mogą w nich być różne wartościowe przedmioty.

Faren wzruszył ramionami

\- Owszem, mogą być ale musimy się skupić na ucieczce. Złoto nie pomoże trupom.

-Nie mówię o złocie -odparł zirytowany- Mówię o truciznach! Kasta alchemików oprócz lekarstw, tworzy też trucizny.

Brosca zaczynał rozumieć, o co mu chodziło.

\- Chcesz byśmy wykorzystali trucizny na nasze ostrza.

\- No dokładnie. - pokraśniał.

\- A wiesz jak ich używać? - dopytywał Faren - Nie chciałbym się zatruć.

\- Wiem doskonale -oznajmił z dumą - Kiedyś byłem na włamie u jednego i podwędziłem mu książkę o truciznach.

\- Dobra, bierzemy je tylko sprawnie.

...

Ci z następnej sali nie dali się zaskoczyć tak łatwo. Kiedy Faren rzucił nożem w wartownika, stojącego najbliżej wejścia, ten się poruszył i zamiast w plecy, dostał w nogę. Wrzasnął i upadł, alarmując pozostałą trójkę. Pierwszy ruszył szeroki Lewar, z uniesionym toporem, prosto na Farena. Ten zwinnym ruchem uniknął ciosu mającego pozbawić go głowy. Zbir ciosu powturzyć już nie zdążył. Dostał prosto w brzuch jednym z mieczy Broscy. W tym samym czasie Lesce załatwił drugiego, rozcinając mu gardło. Trzeci stracił zapał do walki i zaczął uciekać . Daleko nie uciekł, dostał toporkiem rzuconym przez Lesca. Faren podszedł do zranionego Lewara na samym początku. Przerażony usiłował odczołgać się jak najdalej stąd.

\- Nie, nie zabijaj. - wyjęczał błagalnie.

Faren pokręcił głową.

\- Przykro mi, jeśli to coś zmieni. - powiedział podrzynając mu gardło

...

Przed kolejnymi drzwiami usłyszeli głosy

-... skoro jej braciszek sprawia mi problemy, z niej nie będzie już pożytku.- rozpoznają głos Beratha - Jest wasza, róbcie z nią co chcecie.

Faren zacisnął mocno pięści.

\- To ta którą ubierałeś w koronki? Zawsze chciałem ją mieć, he, he. - głos jego ochroniarza

\- Tak, wiem o co ci chodzi brachu. - zawtórował mu drugi.

Faren nie dał się zatrzymać Lescowi i wpadł do komnaty. Przyjaciel pokręcił głową i wbiegł za nim.

\- Patrzcie kto uwolnił się z klatki. - jeśli był zaskoczony, to nie dał tego po sobie poznać. - Brać go chłopcy!

Brosca nie zwalniając, ominął gładko pierwszego Lewara z mieczem a drugiego zabił cięciem w bok. Miał wolną drogę do Beratha. Ten czekał gotowy z uniesionym okrągłym puklerzem i toporkiem. W tym samym momencie Lesce wymieniał ciosy z drugim Lewarem. Pierwszy wykrwawiał się na podłodze.

Faren zasypał przeciwnika gradem ciosów. Berah wychwytywał większość swoją tarczą, część trafiła w jego zbroję. Wyczekiwał na odpowiedni moment i gdy nadszedł, to uderzył puklerzem w pierś Broscy, odbierając mu oddech. Faren odruchowo odskoczył i to ocaliło mu życie, bo za tarczą leciał już topór. Teraz on był w defensywie a Berath atakował. Tym gorzej, że skrzyżowanymi mieczami nie można zablokować topora i musiał unikać każdego ciosu, co nie pozwalało mu przejść do kontrataku. Myślał gorączkowo, czym zaskoczyć drania. Jak to w życiu czasem bywa, pomógł mu przypadek. Cofając się, potknął się o trupa Lewara, którego wcześniej zabił.Upadł a Berath od razu wykorzystał okazję. Uderzył i trafił - w martwe ciało. Topór ugrzązł na chwilę w klatce piersiowej Lewara i nie mógł go wyciągnąć. Faren nie czekał i pchnął mieczem w twarz Beratha. Ostrze przeszło przez usta i wyszło z drugiej strony głowy. Faren odsunął się od niego zdyszany i cały we krwi. Ciężko oddychał i miał skołatane myśli, lecz nagle wyrwał go z tego krzyk Lesca.

\- Hej! Wszystko gra? - spytał

Brosca odwrócił się i zobaczył za kamratem zabitego ochroniarza. Przyjął rękę i wstał.

\- Tak. Co ma nie grać. - odpowiedział. -Uciekliśmy, zabiliśmy szefa Orzamarskiego podświatka przestępczego i żyjemy.

Lesce spojrzał na martwe ciało Beratha.

\- To co zrobiłeś. -stwierdził - To było genialne! On do ciebie "Brać go"! A ty nic nie powiedziałeś, tylko go zabiłeś! Nie sądziłem że doczekam aż ktoś załatwi tego gnoja!

Faren nie mógł się nie zgodzić.

\- Całkiem nieźle, jak na parę bezkastowców. - powiedział - Co robimy dalej?

\- Wiesz teraz myślę że mamy szansę nie tylko przeżyć ale i coś zyskać. - odpowiedział Lesce - Mamy szanse przejąć rewir Beratha!

Faren się zastanowił. " Faktycznie, teraz nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie by założyć własną działalność. -myślał - "Mogę zapewnić godną przyszłość swojej siostrze i własną, wystarczy tylko... Stać się tym czego nienawidziłem"

\- Nie Lesce, nie zrobimy tak. - stwierdził - Nie w ten sposób.

Lesce popatrzył na niego zdziwiony.

\- Dlaczego nie? Nagle zrobiłeś się prawy - zapytał nic nie rozumiejąc.

\- Nie o to chodzi. Powinniśmy teraz się przyczaić, przeczekać burzę, którą na pewno wywoła śmierć Beratha. Upomną się o niego krewni, musimy być pewni by nikt nas nie powiązał z jego zgonem. - wyjaśniał - Po kilku miesiącach, sprawa powinna się uspokoić a my będziemy mogli zrobić własny bisnes, może nie krystaliczny ale bardziej ludzki.

Lesce wysłuchał i zgodził się z jego tokiem rozumowania.

\- Zgoda, zrobimy po twojemu ale najpierw. - wskazał na gabinet Beratha. - Zajmijmy się łupami, bo zasłużyliśmy, a potem spadamy stąd.

-Ok

...

Jak opuszczali kryjówkę Beratha, która znajdowała się za sztuczną ścianą sklepu z narzedziami, okazało się że czeka już na nich komplet powitalny. W jego skład wchodził Patron Orzamaru, Strażnik Duncan i ze trzydziestu gwardzistów,uzbrojonych chyba we wszystko co było w zbrojowni, tylko katapulty nie wzięli.

\- Stójcie! Ani kroku dalej. - krzyknął dowódca i połowa żołnierzy wycelowała kusze. - Poddajcie się i rzućcie broń!

\- No to to nas zaszczyt kopnął.-mruknął Faren i głośno odparł - Więcej wojaków nie było? Można by pomyśleć że idziecie na smoka, nie na krasnoluda! Jeśli to akcja ratunkowa, to przepraszam ale się spóźniliście się.

\- Nie masz prawa nic mówić, dopóki cię Rzeźbiarz nie osądzi!

-Spokojnie przyjacielu. - wtrącił się Duncan - Czy sam nie sugerowałeś przypadkiem, że ich ucieczkę mógł zorganizować Berath?

-Tak, czy inaczej, podawanie się za członka wyższej kasty karane jest śmiercią.- nie ustępował.

-Jeśli Berath jest tak wpływowy jak mówią, to mógł też stać za sprawą Evarda.- odparł

\- Kiedy ostatnio go widziałem, cierpiał na wyjątkowo ciężki przypadek bycia martwym. - powiedział Faren.

\- Zabiłeś Beratha?! - patron był zaskoczony. - Berath miał wielu wrogów ale i wpływowych przyjaciół. Jego śmierć to...

Lesce mu przerwał.

\- Berath zabił by nas, gdyby Faren nie wypruł mu wcześniej flaków. - zapewnił

Duncan podszedł bliżej i Brosca zauważył że za nim jest Rita, jego siostra.

\- Twój przyjaciel po raz kolejny dowiódł swojej odwagi. oznajmił - Duncan - My, Szarzy Strażnicy, przemierzamy świat w poszukiwaniu osób, które mogłyby wstąpić do naszego bractwa. Zdaje się że znalazłem kogoś takiego.

\- Czy prosisz mnie bym został Szarym Strażnikiem? - spytał Faren zdumiony.

\- Pozwól że przedstawię to w sposób oficjalny. Ja, Duncan z Szarej Straży, zapraszam cię, byś wstąpił w szeregi naszego bractwa.

-Nie! To przestępca! - zaprotestował głośno Patron. - Nie możesz tego zrobić!

\- Mogę. I właśnie to robię. - odparł i mówił dalej do Farena. - Oznaczałoby to podróż na powierzchnię i opuszczenie swojego ludu, ale daje ci to szanse wymierzenia ciosu Pladze i mrocznym pomiotom.

\- Ale ja nigdy nawet nie widziałem mrocznego pomiotu. - odpowiedział, byle tylko coś powiedzieć.

\- Jesteś nie do zdarcia. Możemy nauczyć cię walki z pomiotami. Reszta przyjdzie z czasem.- mówił Duncan - Dysponujesz nie tylko umiejętnościami wystarczającymi do pokonania najbardziej obiecujących wojowników Orzamaru, ale także odwagą, by stawić czoła swym zwierzchnikom. Prawdę mówiąc, nie wiele spotkałem osób, które byłyby lepiej od ciebie przygotowane.

To spadało strasznie szybko na Farena.

\- Zanim podejmę decyzję, chciałbym porozmawiać z siostrą.

\- Oczywiście, mamy trochę czasu.

Rica podeszła do brata.

-Kiedy usłyszałam co uczyniłeś na arenie, chciałam cię zamordować ale potem usłyszałam że sir Duncan chce cię zwerbować, to prawie zemdlałam. - powiedziała - Cieszę się że nic ci nie jest braciszku.

\- A jak się tu znalazłaś, Rita? - spytał

\- W mieście zrobiło się głośno o tym wydarzeniu, wszyscy gadali. Kiedy usłyszałam o twoim aresztowaniu pobiegłam na arenę, ale ciebie już tam nie było i spotkałam Komendanta.

\- Wiesz nie chcę cię zostawiać, samej z matką. - powiedział zmartwiony.

\- Wiem, ale to twoja szansa. Marzyłeś o czymś takim całe życie. Wiem ile dla nas poświęciłeś, zrób teraz coś dla siebie.

\- Zgoda, ale i tak będę się o was martwił, no o ciebie bardziej.

Rita popatrzyła mu chwilę w oczy i powiedziała.

\- Wiedz, że dzisiaj widziałam się znowu z tym szlachcicem, obiecał mi udzielić patronatu.

Faren spojrzał na nią z otwartymi oczami i uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Czyli się udało. No dobrze jeszcze pożegnam się z Lesciem i wyruszam, bo jeszcze się rozpłaczę, a to źle by wyglądało w oczach mojego dowódcy.

Przytulił ją mocno na pożegnanie.

\- Niech cię Kamień prowadzi, bracie.

Zwrócił się teraz do Lesce.

\- No cóż chyba czas się pożegnać - stwierdził Lesce.- Nie zamierzasz chyba odrzucić oferty tego człowieka?

\- Nie, żal mi zostawiać ciebie i Rikę, ale taka okazja się więcej nie powtórzy.

\- Nie martw się, stary Lesce się nią zajmie.

\- Czy teraz nie powinienem tym bardziej się martwić.- zażartował i obaj się roześmiali.

\- Będzie mi ciebie brakowało, Brosca.

\- I mi ciebie też.

Chwycili się za przedramiona i stuknęli sikę czołami. Pierwszy oderwał się Lesce.

-Idź już, zanim ON się rozmyśli.

Faren podszedł w końcu do Strażnika.

\- Jestem gotów.

\- Dobrze. - Duncan skinął głową - Zatem oficjalnie powołuję cię w szeregi Szarej Straży. Zanim wyruszymy, chcę ci podarować tę o to buławę. Wiem że nie wiele posiadasz a ta broń należała kiedyś do Strażnika Aeducana, chyba spokrewnionego z waszym królem. Udajemy się na powierzchnię. Do Ostagaru.

...

Pierwszą rzeczą którą Faren poczuł po wyjściu na powierzchnię, były odruchy wymiotne. Nigdy wcześniej nie był na powierzchni i pojęcie "niebo", nic dla niego nie znaczyło. Słyszał co nie co o tym opowieści ale usłyszeć to jedno, a zobaczyć to drugie. Kompletnie nie był przygotowany na brak sufitu nad głową, na bezkresne niebo które wyglądał że zaraz go wciągnie. Nie chciał opóźniać podróży więc zacisnął zęby i starał po prostu nie patrzeć w górę bez potrzeby.   Wiedział jednak że będzie musiał uodpornić się na to, w przeciwnym razie nie będzie z niego pożytku. Zresztą nie tylko niebo było niezwykłe. Nigdy nie widział takich dziwnych roślin, coś jak kolumny wspornikowe, z mnóstwem zielonych płatków. Naziemcy nazywają je drzewami. Albo latające stworzenia, coś jak nietoperze, tylko jakoś opierzone i nie skrzeczące. Ptaki - powiedział Duncan. Pod ziemią nigdy nie widział takich małych i delikatnych roślinek, w dodatku rosnących tu w wielkiej obfitości. Trawa i kwiaty.    Oprócz Duncana, nie miał żadnych towarzyszy podróży, więc by jakoś skrócić czas wędrówki na południe i nie myśleć o braku skał nad głową, zadawał pytania o Szarą Straż.

...

\- Komendancie, mówiliście że wyszkolicie mnie w walce z mrocznymi pomiotami.

\- Istotnie, tak mówiłem. -odparł Duncan

-Więc, nie byłoby lepiej zacząć od razu? -spytał ostrożnie - By nie tracić czasu.

\- Teraz musimy jak najszybciej dołączyć do pozostałych Strażników i armii króla Cailana. Niestety nie zdążymy z ćwiczeniami, w drodze.

"Niech to"- pomyślał Faren. Tak naprawdę propozycja wspólnych ćwiczeń miała jeszcze jeden cel. Faren chciał poznać styl Duncana, jego silne i słabe strony. Duncan już widział jak on walczy na arenie, natomiast Brosca nie widział go jeszcze w akcji. W czasie gdy walczył o przetrwanie w Kurzowisku, nauczył się że im więcej wie o swoim przeciwniku, tym ma większą szanse go pokonać. I każdego wojownika traktował jako potencjalnego przeciwnika, bo w końcu życie jest przewrotne. Denerwowała go sytuacja gdy ktoś inny miał nad nim tę przewagę. Jak zdążył zauważyć, komendant wyglądał na doświadczonego wojownika. " No nic, trzeba czekać na okazję".

\- Wobec tego może coś z teorii o samych pomiotach, jakie są ich silne i słabe strony i jak z nimi walczyć? -mimo to drążył

\- Tak, tym możemy porozmawiać.

...

Wykład zajął całe dwa dni drogi. Duncan opisywał rodzaje pomiotów, takie jak: genloki, hurloki, weszkokty i ogry. Mówił jak rozpoznać ich specjalizacje, czym poszczególny typ atakuje i na co są podatne. Informował go że każdy rodzaj pomiotu, ma swoje alfy które im przewodzą. Wspomniał też o takich które władają magią. Ostrzegał przed różnymi zagrożeniami czyhających z ich strony, nie tylko dla zwykłych ludzi, ale i dla samych strażników. Odpytywał i sprawdzał ile Faren zapamiętał. Dla Farena było to zupełnie nowe doświadczenie. Dotychczas jak się czegoś uczył, uczył się tego sam, podpatrując to od innych lub z kradzionych książek. Czytać się nauczył dzięki Ritcie, ale więcej musiał zrobić sam. Natomiast Duncan okazał się cierpliwym i skutecznym nauczycielem. Po dwóch tygodniach lekcji, poszerzyła się Farenowi perspektywa. Lekcje dotyczyły nie tylko mrocznych pomiotów ale także kwestii bardziej przyziemnych, jak przetrwanie w lesie, czy wierzenia ludzi. Faren przykładał się do lekcji z zaangażowaniem, wiedząc że to wszystko kiedyś może mu się przydać.

...

\- Pamiętaj, żeby Plaga się zaczęła musi przewodniczyć jej Arcydemon.- wyjaśniał Duncan. - Pomioty może i są groźne, ale bez przewodnictwa smoka, będą się zabijały między sobą. On wyznacza im cel.

\- Czy przy tej pladze pojawił już się arcydemon? - spytał Faren

-Jeszcze nie, ale jesteśmy pewni że wkrótce się pojawi.

\- Skąd ta pewność?

\- To jedna z cech Szarych Strażników. Dowiesz się później.- odpowiedział wymijająco komendant.

\- Czemu nie teraz?

\- Bo powiem jak już wszyscy się zbierzemy. - uciął

...

Po trzech tygodniach, od wyruszenia z Orzamaru, ujrzeli wielki las, właściwie głuszę, a nad zielnymi liśćmi drzew, górowały wielkie wierze i łuki z białego marmuru, wznosiły się ku niebu jak dłonie olbrzyma, górował...

\- Ostagar.


	3. Ostagar

Jakie to wielkie. To pierwsze co przyszło do głowy Farenowi, gdy wchodził razem z Duncanem w ruiny dawnej fortecy. Myślał że to krasnoludy budują, nie wiedzieć czemu, wielkie hale podziemne, ale jak widać ludzkie budowle niewiele im ustępują. Po tych dwóch tygodniach podróży już nie miał zawrotów głowy patrząc w górę i ten fakt go cieszył. Jedno zmartwienie z głowy, zawsze coś.

U wejścia do ruin przywitał ich nie kto inny jak król Cailan, władca Fereldenu i dowódca armii przeciwko mrocznym pomiotom. Mówiąc delikatnie nie zrobił na Brosce dobrego wrażenia. Prezentował się pięknie w złoconej zbroi, mówił pewnie i miał według ludzkich standardów urodziwą twarz ale na tym kończyły się jego zalety. Mówił o Pladze jakby to była przygoda rycerska, wydawał się rozczarowany że pomioty nie są silniejsze, pragnął chwały, słowem zachowywał się jak młodzik, który nasłuchał się opowieści o bohaterach. Faren pamiętał takiego jednego, młodego, strażnika który postawił sobie za cel oczyszczenie z kryminalistów całego Kurzowiska. Można powiedzieć że miał szczęście, bo Berath kazał go obić i ograbić a nie zabić.

Po tym jak król ich opuścił, Duncan powiedział że Faren ma trochę czasu wolnego  a potem ma znaleźć Alistera, innego Szarego Strażnika.

\- Potem będziemy musieli zająć się rytuałem Dołączenia. - dodał jeszcze na końcu

\- Jakim rytuałem? - zapytał zaskoczony Brosca. - Nic nie mówiłeś o żadnym rytuale, a słuchałem cię pilnie.

\- By wstąpić w szeregi Szarej Straży, każdy rekrut musi być poddany tajemniczemu rytuałowi  zwanemu Dołączeniem.- mówił - Rytuał jest krótki, ale wymaga pewnych przygotowań. Niedługo powinniśmy zacząć.

-Czy jestem jedynym rekrutem?

\- Nie, poza tobą jest jeszcze dwóch rekrutów. Czekają w obozie.

\- Super. - westchnął Faren - Miejmy to już za sobą.

Udali się w stronę  wielkiego, zbudowanego z kamienia mostu nad wąwozem. 

\- Możesz rozejrzeć się po  obozie. Proszę cię tylko byś na razie go nie opuszczał. - mówił dalej Duncan. - W obozie jest jeszcze jeden Szary Strażnik -Alister. Kiedy będziesz gotowy, znajdź go i powiedz, że już czas zebrać rekrutów. Mam jeszcze kilka spraw do załatwienia. Znajdziesz mnie później w namiocie Szarej Straży, po drugiej stronie mostu.

Faren przytaknął i Duncan oddalił się.

...

Faren postanowił że najlepiej będzie uzupełnić ekwipunek i opylić buławę od Duncana. Co prawda twierdził że ta broń pochodzi od jakiś niepamiętnych czasów, skądś tam, jakoś tam, ale Faren cienił jedynie praktyczne przedmioty. Pięknych lepiej się pozbyć bo przyciągają uwagę. Nie mówiąc o tym że nigdy nie walczył buławą, lepiej się czuł przy swoich mieczykach. 

Złapał jednego elfiego posłańca, który akurat przebiegał obok i zapytał o drogę do kwatermistrza.

...

\- Dwadzieścia srebników. - oświadczył kwatermistrz. - Tyle mogę ci dać za tę broń. 

Kiedy Brosca znalazł gościa, ten był zajęty ochrzanianiem jednego ze swoich elfich służących, jednak szybko o nim zapomniał kiedy zobaczył że Faren ma do niego sprawę. 

\- To i tak hojnie, taka staroć, cud że się jeszcze nie rozsypała w proch.

Faren jakoś nigdy  nie słyszał by jakikolwiek  przedmiot z metalu rozsypał się w proch, ale umiał rozpoznać jak ktoś próbuje go naciągnąć.

\- Chyba masz jakiś problem z oczami. - odparł. - Mocna, krasnoludzka stal będzie służyć  w nieruszonym stanie gdy o tobie zapomną twoje prawnuki. Zwyczajnie nie chcesz mi dać tyle ile zasługuje. Jestem pewien że mój pobratymiec pozna się na prawdziwej wartości.- Oprócz zapytania o drogę, wypytał elfa o innych kwatermistrzów w obozie. Było jeszcze czterech innych ale najważniejszy był ten tutaj i krasnolud po drugiej stronie obozu, a Faren nie miał ani czasu, ani ochoty by iść do tego drugiego.

\- Z moimi oczami jest wszystko w porządku. - odpowiedział. - Widzę jednak że mogłem się pomylić w wstępnej ocenie. Czterdzieści srebników. - Jak się Brosca domyślił  tamten krasnolud, był konkurentem tego handlarza.

\- Chyba chciałeś powiedzieć dwieście, bo za mniej ci jej nie sprzedam.

\- Musiałbym iść na żebry gdybym tyle zapłacił. Sześćdziesiąt.

Faren wywrócił oczami i westchnął.

\- Nie będzie moja strata, mogę ci ją oddać za sto osiemdziesiąt.

\- Osiemdziesiąt. I zważ że robię to tylko z dobroci serca dla małego ludku.- widać było że dobrze się bawi.

\- Sto pięćdziesiąt. Pomyśl że przecież nie wydajesz swoich pieniędzy, tylko królewskie.

\- Ale i tak będę się musiał z nich rozliczyć, urzędnicy to prawdziwa Plaga. Sto. - kwatermistrz wyliczał wady.

\- Ino jak z nią walczyć?- zgodził się Faren.- Sto i dorzuć jeszcze ze trzy fiolki z płynnym ogniem.

\- Dwie fiolki,

\- Stoi!- Handlarz się uśmiechnął.Uścisnęli sobie ręce, każdy myślał że ten drugi wyszedł lepiej na transakcji. Czyli jak po dobrych targach.

...

Odchodzą od kwatermistrza, zobaczył jakiegoś rycerza. Obecność rycerza w obozie wojskowym sama w sobie nie była niczym dziwnym, ale jego wygląd już był. W przeciwieństwie do prostych i funkcjonalnych zbroi fereldeńczyków, jego zbroja wyglądała jak z jakieś parady. Złoto-błękitno-czerwone elementy sprawiały wrażenie że tylko czekać aż któryś się pobrudzi, i te wszystkie pióra powtykane wszędzie. Nie ma co. - pomyślał Faren - Facet musi nie mieć co robić z pieniędzmi.

Rycerzyk podszedł do Farena, unosząc przyłbicę, która zamiast prostych szczelin na oczy i do oddychania, przedstawiała twarz.

\- Witaj szlachetny krasnoludzie. - zaczął. - Czy wolno mi ci zadać pytanie, gdzie znajduje się wieża Iliat?

\- Niestety nie, sam przybyłem tutaj dopiero dzisiaj.

\- Szkoda. - nie wyglądał na zmartwionego. - Zatem moi towarzysze będą musieli jeszcze na mnie poczekać.

Chciał już odchodzić ale Faren go zatrzymał, zaciekawiony nietypowym rycerzem.

\- A tak przy okazji, to kim jesteś sir? - dodał na końcu przypominając sobie że ludzcy wojownicy lubią ten zwrot.

\- Ach, wybacz mi że się nie przedstawiłem. Nazywam się Thom Rainer, jestem członkiem gwardii wielkiego księcia Gaspara, aktualnie wraz towarzyszami zajmuję się ochroną ambasadora cesarzowej Celene, pani Orlais. 

Jak tak się przedstawiają wszyscy w twoim kraju, to strach pomyśleć jak wy piszecie swoje listy.- Pomyślał Faren.

\- Jak się domyślam, to Plaga jest powodem wizyty?

\- Słusznie się domyślasz panie, choć honor  mi nie pozwala wyjawić o czym dokładnie toczą się rozmowy.

\- Więc zostajecie na bitwie. - spytał od niechcenia, ciekawy jak te świecidełka poradzą sobie w walce.

\- Niestety, choć nad tym ubolewam musimy wyruszyć dziś, by dostarczyć wiadomość do cesarzowej.

\-  Zatem nie zatrzymuję cię. Bywaj.

\- I ty żegnaj panie.

Patrzył Faren za odchodzącym rycerzem i pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.

\- Jak wojownik mógł coś takiego założyć, nie mówiąc już o walce. Jakby wymalował sobie tarczę strzelniczą na ciele.

...

Brosca uznał że powinien już udać się do drugiego z szarych strażników lecz jak zwykle coś mu przeszkodziło. Mijał właśnie zagrody psów bojowych, gdy ktoś zawołał do niego.

\- Hej, krasnoludzie! Możesz tu podejść?

Faren odwrócił się i zobaczył psiarza, który machał do niego ręką.

\- Tylko na chwilę.

Podszedł do niego i ten zaczął.

\- Jesteś nowym Strażnikiem? Przydałaby się mi pomoc.

\- Co się stało? - spytał 

\- To jest mabarii. - powiedział wskazując na psy w zagrodzie. - Sprytna i silna rasa.- spojrzał na innego mabari, który siedział w osobnej zagrodzie- Jego właściciel zginął w ostatniej bitwie, a biedny ogar połknął trochę krwi mrocznych pomiotów. Mam lek który może pomóc, ale psu trzeba najpierw założyć kaganiec.

Widział już do czego to zmierza, ale Faren był zaciekawiony tymi psami.

\- Jak bardzo  inteligentny jest ten pies?

\- Stulecia temu pewien mag wyhodował je w taki sposób, aby rozumiały co się do nich mówi. - wyjaśniał. - Potrafią zapamiętać i wykonać nawet bardzo skomplikowane rozkazy. To najcenniejsze psy na świecie. Problem polega na tym, że zwykle przywiązują się do jednego pana. I bardzo trudno to zmienić.- oczywiście zawsze jest jakiś haczyk. - Ale bez leku problem z przypisaniem psa do nowego właściciela nie będzie miał znaczenia. Pomożesz?

\- A dlaczego sam nie nałożysz mu tego kagańca? - wolał wiedzieć.

\- Jeśli mnie ugryzie, zarażę się skażeniem mrocznych pomiotów. A u ciebie, jako Strażnika, skończy się najwyżej na paru kroplach krwi.

Faren westchnął ciężko.

\- Zgoda zrobię to.

\- Wejdź do zagrody i pozwól mu się obwąchać.- powiedział dając mu kaganiec.- Od razu będziemy wiedzieć, czy zareaguje.   

Pełen niepokoju Faren wszedł do zagrody z psem. Ogar szczekał i krążył czujnie po dostępnej przestrzeni. 

-Spokojnie, spokojnie piesku.- mówił bardziej by siebie uspokoić niż psa. - Jestem tu by ci pomóc.

Ogar przestał warczeć i spojrzał tak na niego, że Faren mógłby przysiąc że widzi inteligencję i cierpienie w tych oczach. Podszedł powoli do psa a  ten nie wykonał żadnego ruchu. Spokojnym ale stanowczym ruchem założył mu kaganiec. Po za cichym skomleniem pies w ogóle nie zaprotestował. Po tym Brosca opuścił zagrodę.

\- Dobra robota. - pochwalił go psiarz. - Teraz będę mógł się zająć tym psem jak należy - biedaczysko. A skoro o tym mowa, czy wybierasz się w najbliższym czasie do głuszy?

\- Możliwe. - odparł choć tego nie wiedział. - A co?

\- Jest pewien kwiat kwiat rosnący na pobliskich bagnach, dzięki niemu pies miałby większe szanse na przeżycie. Ma charakterystyczny wygląd: jest cały biały z krwistoczerwonym środkiem.

Faren nie bardzo miał ochotę latać po bagnach za jakimś kwiatkiem, ale może będzie za to jakaś nagroda.

\- A gdzie dokładnie mam szukać tego kwiatu?

\- Zwykle rośnie wśród martwego drewna, gromadzącego się na obrzeżach moczarów. Nie powinno być trudno go znaleźć.

\- Zgoda, jeśli się na niego natknę to ci go przyniosę. - odpowiedział Faren

\- Doskonale, ja tym czasem zajmę się naszym biednym przyjacielem.

"Chyba twoim." - pomyślał Brosca odchodząc.

...

 Znalazł w końcu drugiego Szarego Strażnika. Odziany w zbroję łuskową, z tarczą na plecach i mieczem u boku rozmawiał-a raczej- kłócił się z jakimś magiem.

\- O co chodzi tym razem? Czy Szara Straż nie uzyskała już ze strony kręgu wystarczającej pomocy?- grzmiał mag.

-Przyszedłem tylko po to, by przekazać ci wiadomość od wielebnej matki, szanowny magu. - odpowiedział spokojnie strażnik. - Pragnie się z tobą spotkać.

Faren uznał że pozwoli dokończyć im tę rozmowę i poczeka.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie, czego "pragnie" jej Świątobliwość! Jestem zajęty, pomagam Szarej Straży -- z rozkazu króla, pozwolę sobie dodać.

\- To co, miała napisać do ciebie list? - spytał niewinnie

\- Przekaż jej, że nie pozwolę, by w ten sposób mnie nękano!- mag ani myślał odpuścić

\- Tak, to **ja** nękałem **ciebie,** dostarczając ci wiadomość.

\- Twoja gadanina nie przynosi ci zaszczytu.

\- A myślałem, że tak dobrze się ze sobą dogadujemy. - oparł z uśmieszkiem. - Chciałem nawet nadać twoje imię swojemu dziecku... temu zrzędliwemu.

\- Dosyć! Porozmawiam sobie z tą kobietą, skoro nie mam innego wyjścia.- odwrócił się i odszedł szybkim krokiem, tak że Faren ledwo uskoczył mu z drogi. - Z drogi, głupcze!

Strażnik popatrzył za odchodzącym magiem. Wyglądał na młodego, Brosca dałby mu najwyżej dwadzieścia trzy lata, więc był z jakieś dziesięć lat młodszy od Farena. Miał krótkie, blond włosy i młodzieńczą twarz.Zwrócił się do krasnoluda.

\- Wiesz co, jedyną dobrą cechą Plagi jest fakt, że jednoczy ludzi przeciwko niej.

\- Aha. - oparł Brosca.

\- Chwileczkę, my się chyba nie znamy, co? Nie jesteś chyba kolejnym magiem? - tym dobił Farena.

\- Tak, duwersheis, jestem magiem. - oparł sarkastycznie. - Okryłeś pierwszego krasnoludzkiego maga w dziejach! Zaraz pojawi się tutaj kawaleria powietrzna na stalowych gryfach... - urwał widząc jak się on na niego gapi, z otwartymi ustami.- Nie, **Nie jestem magiem.** Widziałeś kiedyś krasnoludzkiego maga?

\- Nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Magowie lubią zaskakiwać. - powiedział Alisteir znów ze swoim uśmieszkiem. - Chwileczkę, ja **wiem** kim jesteś. Jesteś nowym rekrutem Duncana, pochodzisz z Orzamaru. Od razu powinienem cię rozpoznać. Przepraszam.

\- A ty pewnie jesteś Alisteir.- powiedział Faren by zignorować nie najlepsze pierwsze wrażenie.

\- Tak, jestem Alisteir, nowy Szary Strażnik, choć już o tym słyszałeś. Jako młodszy członek zakonu będę ci towarzyszył podczas przygotowań do twojego Dołączenia.

\- Ok, żeby formalnością stało się zadość, to jestem Faren.- przedstawił się.

\- Tak, imię się zgadza. - stwierdził Alisteir. - Hmm, od dość dawna nie było w naszych szeregach krasnoludów. Musisz dużo wiedzieć o walce z mrocznymi pomiotami.

"Oho" - pomyślał Faren - "Gościu najwidoczniej ulega stereotypowi, że każdy krasnolud to kowal, a w ogródku ma szyb wydobywczy. Rozwiejmy te wyobrażenia."

\- Nie do końca, częściej walczyłem na arenach. - nie było to kłamstwo, lecz też nie pełna prawda. Jeśli Duncan mu opowie więcej, trudno, ale nie ma powodu by każdy się o tym dowiedział. - Wiem też to co komendant mi przekazał.

\-  Nie masz się czym martwić. - powiedział przyjaźnie Alisteir. - Niedługo napatrzysz się na pomioty, nawet więcej niż byś chciał. No dobrze, jeśli jesteś gotowy Faren to chodźmy do Duncana.

...

\- Jesteście. - stwierdził Duncan. - Widzę że znalazłeś Alisteira, to dobrze. Mam nadzieję że skończyłeś drażnić magów, Alisteirze? 

Stali przy dużym i płonącym stosie w centrum obozu, dobiegało już południe kiedy przyszli do Duncana.

-Zmusiła mnie bym obraził maga. Wielebna matka włada poczuciem winy, jak bronią. Powinna dostać miejsce w armii. - poskarżył się Alisteir.

\- Uważaj Alisteirze, nie możemy nikogo do siebie zrażać. Nie możemy też dostarczać argumentów tym, którzy wykorzystają je przeciw nam.

Ambitnie. - pomyślał Faren. - Ale nie da się zadowolić wszystkich, a neutralnego to każdy nienawidzi.

\- Przepraszam, Duncanie. Pójdę po resztę.

Szybko Alisteir wrócił, razem z dwoma innymi ludźmi.

\- Oto ser Jory, rycerz z Redcliffe. - przedstawił mężczyznę mającego wygoloną głowę, w zbroi płytowej i z mieczem dwuręcznym na plecach. 

\- Miło mi poznać. - przywitał się Jory 

\- A ten tutaj to Daveth... druh z Denerim. - wskazał na drugiego, z tygodniowym zarostem na twarzy, o ciemnych włosach, odzianego w skórzaną zbroję. Przez plecy miał przewieszony łuk ze strzałami a u boku miał kilka sztyletów.

\- To właśnie ja. Druh z Denerim.

\- I na koniec Faren, krasnolud z Orzamaru.

\- Witam. - powiedział krótko Faren, czekając na to co ma do powiedzenia Duncan.

\- Skoro wszyscy są już w komplecie, to powiem wam co macie zrobić. - oznajmił komendant. Wszyscy słuchali w ciszy.

\- Wasza czwórka uda się do Głuszy Korcari. Macie tam do wykonania dwa zadania. - ciągnął. - Po pierwsze macie zebrać trzy fiolki z krwią mrocznych pomiotów, potrzebnych do rytuału Dołączenia. 

Nikt nie skomentował i Duncan dalej wyjaśniał.

\- Po za tym macie odnaleźć pewną skrzynię, a w niej zwoje, zabezpieczoną magiczną pieczęcią.

\- Czy to też część rytuału? - spytał Brosca.

\- Nie, ale i tak to zadanie należy wykonać. 

\- Co to za zwoje? - dalej dopytywał Faren.

\- Stare trakty, jeśli cię to interesuje. - odpowiedział Duncan. - Obietnice pomocy i wsparcia dla Szarej Straży, spisane dawno temu. Wtedy traktowano je jako formalność, ale możliwe że teraz będzie potrzebne przypomnienie co niektórym.

\- A gdzie mamy znaleźć tę skrzynię?

\- Powinna być w ruinach wierzy, dawnej wartowni Straży. Jeszcze jakieś pytania? - Faren nie miał więcej pytań, a reszta chyba też nie. 

\- Dobrze, zatem oddaję was pod komendę Alisteira. 

Faren spojrzał na młodzieńca, widać było że nie uśmiecha się mu dowodzenie trzema rekrutami. Uznał że wstrzyma się z jego oceną dopóki nie wrócą.

...

Zaledwie minęli ostatnie czujki wokół obozu, już natknęli się na pierwsze ślady pomiotów.

\- Patrzcie! - zawołał Daveth wskazując na pobojowisko. Zobaczyli zmasakrowane ciała żołnierzy armii króla Cailana. Widok okropny, ale Faren był przyzwyczajony. Gorsze było powolne umieranie z głodu lub chorób. Ci tutaj przynajmniej zginęli szybko.

\- Ten tutaj jeszcze żyje. - powiedział Jory, głosem bez wyrazu.

\- Po... pomóżcie...  mi...  Pr... proszę. - wypowiedział z trudem ranny wojownik.

\- Spokojnie, mam w plecaku bandaże. - powiedział Alisteir klękając nad nim.

Kiedy Strażnik opatrywał żołnierza, Faren wypytywał go co zaszło, choć było to oczywiste. Pomioty. Zaatakowały cały oddział, w pełni uzbrojonych żołnierzy, co było co najmniej niepokojące. Jakimś cudem on przeżył atak.

\- Dzi... dziękuję... w... wam... - z trudem wypowiedział te słowa. - Dam... ra.. radę, sam dojść do obozu.

I oddalił się w stronę Ostagaru.

\- Słyszałeś? Mroczne pomioty! - powiedział blady jak ściana Jory. - Zaatakowały cały patrol!

\- Spokojnie będziemy ostrożni. - odparł Alisteir.

\- Tamci żołnierze też byli ostrożni i co ich spotkało?! Powiadam, powinniśmy wracać!

Faren miał dość tego trajkotania nad głową. 

\- Może byś się, kurzak, uspokoił! - warknął. - Wiedziałeś na co się piszesz kiedy wstąpiłeś do Straży, więc teraz nie trzęś portkami!

\- Widzisz panie rycerzu? - dodał Daveth. - Krasnolud się ze mną zgadza.

\- Nie jestem tchórzem. - zapewnił Jory, choć Brosca powątpiewał - Stanę do walki z każdym przeciwnikiem, ale taki który może mnie podejść od tyłu...

\- A może stawianie czoło niebezpieczeństwu jest częścią naszego testu?- stwierdził Daveth. - myślałeś o tym rycerzu?

\- Przede wszystkim - wtrącił się Alisteir. - Macie w drużynie Szarego Strażnika, a Strażnicy wyczuwają pomioty na odległość. Mogę ciebie zapewnić, że nie podejdą do nas niepostrzeżenie.

\- Widzisz rycerzu? - dalej drążył Daveth, ale Faren zauważył że i jemu trzęsą się ręce. - Możemy zginąć, ale wcześniej zostaniemy ostrzeżeni.

Jory już się nie odezwał i mogli ruszyć dalej, w głąb głuszy.

  Głusza Korcari była... no, głuszą. Brosca nie rozumiał jak cokolwiek może tu żyć. Przecież komary ich zjedzą żywcem, wszędzie bagna i drzewa pokryte czymś śliskim i mokrym. I jeszcze to stęchłe powietrze, jakby coś zgniło. W tej chwili tęsknił za Orzamarem, zadziwiające jak wiele się ma, a tego się nie dostrzega, dopóki tego nie zabraknie. W życiu by nie przypuszczał że będzie mu brakować śmierdzącego powietrza Kurzowiska, albo pojękiwań żebraków. Jedyne pocieszenie jest takie, że mroczne pomioty prawdopodobnie odczuwają to samo. Jednak użalanie się nad sobą to luksus, na który go nie stać, więc zacisnął zęby i skupił się na zadaniu. Pozostali jakby tego nie dostrzegali.  Jory trzymał stale wyciągnięty  przed siebie swój dwuręczny miecz a Daveth szedł ze strzałą nałożoną na cięciwę. Alisteir zsunął tarczę z pleców na ramię, ale miecza jeszcze nie dobywał. Faren poluzował miecze na plecach ale nie dobywał ich jeszcze. Uznał że zawsze zdąży dobyć je na czas, a wyciąganie ich teraz tylko sprawi że ręka mu się spoci i rękojeści zrobią się śliskie.

\- Pst! - szepnął Alisteir i wszyscy staneli. - Grupa mrocznych pomiotów, za tym wzgórzem.

\- Potrafisz wyczuć, ile ich tam jest? - spytał Faren.

\- Myślę, że nie więcej niż sześć, może siedem osobników. - odparł.

\- Dobra, ma ktoś jakiś plan? - spytał Daveth

Faren spojrzał na Alisteira i zobaczył w jego oczach niepewność, ale starał się ukrywać to za maską zdecydowania.

\- Dobrze... Zatem... Musimy je zaatakować i zabić. - to brzmiało bardziej jak pytanie, niż stwierdzenie. 

\- Dobra. - nie miał zamiaru podważać jego przywództwa. Nawet Beratha nie zawsze  podważał, chyba że był powód i okazja.

Mieli szczęście,to była banda bez czempionów czy alf, zwykłe trzy hurloki, o wzroście człowieka i kilka genloków, o posturze krasnoludów. Uzbrojeni w miecze i topory, które swoje lata świetności mają dawno za sobą. 

Akurat były zajęte obdzieraniem trupów z ich dobytku, więc nie zauważyły nagłego pojawienia się trzech ludzi i jednego krasnoluda. Zorientowały  się dopiero jak pierzasta strzała Davetha trafiła jednego z genloków w głowę. 

Kurza twarz. - pomyślał Faren biegnąć za Alisteirem i Jorym. - Wyglądają jeszcze gorzej niż myślałem. I to nie  mówiąc o zapachu.

\- Za Szarą Straż! - krzyczał Alisteir, w biegu osłaniając się tarczą. 

Razem z Jorym uderzyli w środek grupy potworów.  Alisteir zablokował uderzenie z uderzenie topora z lewej, jednocześnie zadając pchnięcie w szyję pomiota z prawej. Ser Jory udowodnił że się aż tak nie boi, ucinając głowę genlokowi. 

Pomioty skupiły uwagę na dwóch mężczyznach, tak że nie zauważyły jeszcze jednego, niskiego wojownika. Faren wbił najbliższemu mieczyk w trzewia, pomiot zaryczał z bólu i zwalił się na ziemię, wyrywając Farenowi broń z ręki. Brosca został tylko z jednym mieczem i w tym momencie  rzucił się na niego genlok, zwalając go z nóg dosłownie. Genlok był mniej więcej wzrostu krasnoluda i chciał przegryźć mu szyję. Dostałpięścią prosto w otwarte usta . Ogłuszyło go to na chwilę, którą Faren wykorzystał by jednym ruchem całego ciała zrzucić go z siebie. Pomiot upadł obok, zawarczał ale podnieść się już nie zdążył bo dostał sztyletem prosto w oko.

Zdyszany Faren podniósł się tak szybko jak mógł, lecz potyczka dobiegała już końca. Reszta towarzyszy zabiła, lub ciężko raniła potwory. Daveth i Jory nie wyglądali najlepiej, ale ich samopoczucie to nie problem Farena.

\- No to, teraz trzeba zebrać krew. - stwierdził Alisteir.

...

Zebranie krwi nie sprawiło zbytnich kłopotów, poza tym że to Faren musiał ją zebrać. Rycerzyk i cwaniak, jakoś się nie garneli do tego a jemu nie chciało się ich przekonywać. 

Zostały im jeszcze do znalezienia traktaty. Według mapy od Duncana, powinny się znajdować w ruinach fortu Szarej Straży. Okazało się że to miejsce zostało opanowane przez pomioty.

\- To mamy jakiś plan?- spytał Jory. - Ich tam jest trochę dużo.

W istocie, w okolicach ruin przebywało kilkanaście pomiotów. Faren wypatrzył nawet hurloka porzodownika, poznając po charakterystycznym hełmie z rogami. Tym razem atak frontalny nie zadziała. Siedzieli ukryci w krzakach, patrząc na ruiny.

\- Dobra... to... ma ktoś jakieś pomysły? - skierował pytanie do ogółu Alisteir.

\- Ja nie. -odpowiedział Jory

\- I ja też nie. - dodał Daveth.

Faren zastanowił się co zrobił by, gdy musiał się włamać do tak strzeżonego domu, gdzieś w Orzamarze. Wypytałby służbę, może spróbowałby łapówki czy przebrania. Niestety żadna z tych opcji nie pomoże im tutaj. Pomioty nie gadają, pieniędzy nie używają i nie miał pod rękom zestawu do charakteryzacji. Co by tu zrobić? Na ich korzyść pracowało to, że pomioty nie są zbyt rozgarnięte, wskaż im cel i ruszą na niego nie oglądając się za siebie. Zaczynał mu kiełkować plan.

\- Po pierwsze trzeba pozbyć się przodownika. - stwierdził. - Duncan mówił że jak przodownik może, to nie naraża się osobiście. Możemy to wykorzystać. 

Przerwał myśląc że ktoś mu przerwie, ale nikt nie zamierzał tego robić. Wszyscy słuchali w oczekiwaniu.

\- Żeby osiągnąć ten cel, musimy współpracować. - kontynuował. - Po pierwsze, muszę się przekrać jak najbliżej zawalonej wieży, mniej więcej tam, po prawej stronie wzgurza. Po drugie, kiedy już dojdę na pozycję, Daveth ściągnie ich uwagę strzałami, celuj w tych najbliżej postawionych. Po trzecie, jak pomioty wybiegną na na Davetha, Alisteir i Jory mają za zadanie osłaniać go przed ich atakami. Po czwarte, przodownik pewnie zostanie z tyłu, i będzie podatny na atak więc to wykorzystam. - uśmiechnął się do siebie. Lekcje z Duncanem nie były straconym czasem.

\- A skąd będziemy wiedzieć, że dotarłeś na pozycję? - dopytywał Daveth.

\- Jak już tam będę, to wydam głos krogulca. 

\- A ty wiesz jak naśladować ptaki? 

\- Nie, i o to chodzi. - odparł. - Jak usłyszysz głos niepodobny do niczego innego, to wiedz że to będę ja.

\- Ale wiesz że przodownicy są najlepszymi wojownikami, mrocznych pomiotów? - spytał Alistair. - Będziesz musiał z nim walczyć sam na sam, a my nie będziemy mogli ci pomóc.

\- Wiem. - odparł Faren. - Ale to jedyny sposób jaki przychodzi mi do głowy, a poza tym ja mam największe szanse na podkradnięcie się jak najbliżej. - nie mówiąc o tym że, miał jeszcze ze sobą zestaw trucizn od Beratha, ale tą informacją nie zamierzał się jeszcze dzielić. 

\- Jak coś pójdzie nie tak. - co zawsze się dzieje. - To robimy zwyczajny rozpierdol. - dodał dla rozluźnienia napięcia. Daveth zachichotał, a Jory się uśmiechnął. 

\- Dobra, to zaczynamy akcje " Uwolnij dokumenty w Głuszy".

...

Czołgając się w kierunku pozycji pomiotów, nie mógł się nadziwić że sam wpadł na taki porąbany plan. Wcale mu się nie podobał, choć sam go wymyślił. Ale nikt na żaden inny nie wpadł a otwarty atak był skazany na porażkę. Brakowało mu Lesca, razem tworzyli zgrany duet, z tymi ledwo się dogaduję. Ale będzie musiał się przyzwyczaić, to teraz jego życie, sam to wybrał, pod naciskiem, ale wybrał. Doczołgał się w końcu jakimś cudem na upatrzone miejsce. Wyciągnął zza pasuchy fiolkę z trucizną, zwaną "Zgubą żołnierza". Nie zabijała ofiar ale ich osłabiała i spowolniała. Nawet niewielki kontakt z krwiobiegiem, sprawiał że poszkodowany miał trudności z walką. Pieszczotliwie naniósł ją na swoje miecze. Kiedy był gotów, wydał odgłos który raczej przypominał, ranne bronto, niż ptaka. Ważne że zadziałał

Po dwóch uderzeniach serca strzała trafiła jednego z hurloków w pierś, ale go nie zabiła. Pomioty zaczęły się rozglądać, szukając skąd dobiega ostrzał. Hurlok przodownik dostrzegł strzelającego Davetha i wskazał go pozostałym. Wydali z siebie dziki ryk i ruszyli na łucznika. Teraz najważniejsze, czy Faren się nie pomylił i czy przodownik poleci z innymi.

Nie poleciał, czekał aż reszta się zwali na wojowników na przeciwnym wzgórzu. Faren podziękował w myślach Patronom. Razem z przodownikiem pozostało jeszcze dwa hurloki. 

\- No dobra, to jedziemy z tym koksem. - powiedział Faren do siebie, wyciągając z kieszeni fiolkę z płynnym ogniem. Podnosząc się z ziemi, zamachnął się i rzucił prosto w przodownika. Siła wybuchu ognia nie była tak duża, jak Brosca by sobie życzył lecz i tak wystarczyła do podpalenia pomiotów. Hurloki rzuciły się na ziemię i zaczęły się tarzać by ugasić płomienie, natomiast przodownik...

 - Cholera - zdążył powiedzieć Faren, zanim przeciwnik zaatakował go dwuręcznym toporem. 

...

Kiedy Faren walczył z przywódcą pomiotów, na wzgórzu też mieli swoje problemy. Zostali zmuszeni do defensywy. Alisteir blokował i uderzał, część ciosów pozwolił by zatrzymała je zbroja, po prawej ser Jory wywijał mieczem młynki by oczyścić przejście a pleców pilnował Daveth, ze swoimi sztyletami. 

\- A masz ty ścierwojadzie. - krzyczał Ali zadając cios w nogę hurloka. Piomiot zwalił się na ziemię i Daveth go dobił.

\- Na szczęście nie mają magów, a ich przodownik jest zajęty. - odparł Daveth.

\- Zaraz padną, wytrzymajcie jeszcze trochę. - Alisteir jakby się wczuł w rolę dowódcy.

Sparował tarczą cios topora i wykonał kontrę.

\- A jak tam nasz krasnolud? - spytał Jory, unikając pchnięcia z dołu. - Co z nim?

Alisteir z uniesioną tarczą, zerknął na odległy punkt, gdzie walczył Faren.

\- Musi sobie sam poradzić. - stwierdził Daveth. - My mamy tu własne pomioty.

...

Hurlok zaskoczył Brosce swoją szybkością. Uderzał tak szybko i często, że miał wrażenie że walczy nie z jednym, a z dwoma potworami. Nie mógł parować ciosów topora, bo skrzyżowanie mieczy nie było skuteczne na ten typ oręża.

Tarcza - pomyślał - Na takich przeciwników musi mieć przy sobie tarczę, choćby zwykły puklerz. Ale jak zwykle, mądry krasnolud po szkodzie. Nie miał tarczy. 

Hurlok nie dawał mu szansy na zadanie ciosu. Faren miał truciznę na ostrzach, lecz dopóki nie zrani przeciwnika, nie zadziałają.

Myśl, myśl! Przecież musi być na niego sposób. Nie mogę do niego się zbliżyć, ma przewagę zasięgu, zarówno wzrostu, jak i broni. Ale to ja jestem mistrzem w miotaniu nożami!

Po kolejnym ataku pomiota, rzucił mieczem z lewej ręki. Dawno temu nauczył się rzucać zarówno z prawej, jak i z lewej. Hurlok dostrzegł rzut i uchylił się, ale Faren wcale nie chciał go trafić. Chciał go rozproszyć. Zaraz za ostrzem Faren rzucił się przed siebie, i wprowadził cięcie w bok pomiota. Odtoczył się zanim tamten zdołał się odwrócić. Trucizna zadziałała natychmiast. Przodownik ruszył na krasnoluda, lecz jego ruchy zrobiły się  wolniejsze, ślamazarne. Widać było że topór zrobił się ciężki dla niego.

Faren więcej nie potrzebował. Odbił cios mieczem i wbił go prosto w gardło pomiota. Potwór zachrypiał niewyraźnie, dusząc się własną krwią i padł na ziemię.

Brosca spojrzał na wzgórze i zobaczył że pozostali wykonali swoje zadanie. Pomioty leżały wokół nich, aż miło było popatrzeć. Alisteir pomachał do niego, a on uniósł pięść w geście triumfu.

\- Muszę przyznać. - powiedział Daveth schodząc. - Że postawiłem już na tobie krzyżyk. Zaskoczyłeś mnie panie Faren.

\- Jak udało się tobie powalić trzy hurloki, z których jeden był przodownikiem. - spytał Ali, pełen podziwu.

\- A, takie tam krasnoludzkie sztuczki. - odparł wymijająco Faren. Nie chciał na razie pozbywać się swojej przewagi. - Może pójdziemy po to co tu przyszliśmy. - zmienił temat.

Pozostali zgodzili się i udali się do ruin wieży. Znaleźli skrzynię, a raczej to co z niej zostało. Dokumentów brak. 

\- No i co teraz zrobimy? - martwił się Alisteir.

Faren pochylony nie był jakoś zmartwiony. Sfrustrowany owszem, że nie wykonają w całości zadania, ale wiedział że nie zawsze jest taka możliwość. Przecież nie przeszukają całej Głuszy Korcari! Stał tak i czekał kiedy Alistair wyda polecenie powrotu, gdy nagle usłyszeli za sobą żeński głos.

-No, no, no co my tu mamy.  


	4. Rytuał

-No, no co my tu mamy? 

Odwrócili się jednocześnie. Przed oczami mieli kobietę. Nietypowo wyglądającą kobietę. Kruczoczarne włosy, upięte w kok z kilkoma niesfornymi końcówkami. Ubrana w dziwne połączenie ni to bluzki, ni to koszuli, ni to zwoju, z wielkim dekoltem na którym spoczywał skomplikowany wisior. Spodnie, a na nich spódnica składająca się głównie ze skórzanych pasków i metalowych krążków. Wrażenia niesamowitości dopełniał kostur z piórami i kościami, spoczywający za ramieniem kobiety.  

\- Tak sobie myślę... - mówiła, schodząc ze schodów. -  czy nie jesteś czasem sępem, rozgrzebującym ciało ofiary, której kości zostały już dawno ogryzione przez innych?

Stanęła przed nimi. 

\- A może jesteś intruzem, który zapuścił się w moją Głuszę w poszukiwaniu łatwej zdobyczy?

Faren przyglądał się jej czujnie, zastanawiając się jakim jest ona zagrożeniem. Postanowił zaryzykować i wysłuchać co ma ona do powiedzenia. Zanim zdążył coś odpowiedzieć Alisteir się wtrącił.

\- Nie odpowiadaj. To pewnie Chasynka, w okolicy może być ich więcej.

\- Boicie się że napadną was barbarzyńcy? - wyglądała na rozbawioną i Faren nie potrafił ocenić czy to gra, czy mówi prawdę.

\- Nie lubimy napadów. - odpowiedział zdenerwowany Alisteir.

\- Mówię wam, to wiedźma. Pozamienia nas wszystkich w żaby. - powiedział wystraszony Daveth.

\- Racja, lepiej się stąd wynośmy. - poparł go Jory.

\- Bajki i legendy, łgarstwa i fantazje. - skwitowała kobieta. - Ty tam. - zwróciła się do Broscy. - Zdradź mi swoje imię a ja zdradzę ci swoje.  

Brosca zignorował kręcenie głową Alisteira i przerażone spojrzenia pozostałych. 

\- Możesz nazywać mnie Faren.

\- A ty możesz nazywać mnie Morrigan. - odparła. - Jesteście łowcami czy zwykłymi szabrownikami?

\- Ani tym, ani tamtym. - odparł Brosca - Jesteśmy z Szarej Straży, w sprawach służbowych. Interesuje nas zawartość tej skrzyni, a raczej tego co się w niej znajdowało.

Pokręciła głową. 

\- Szukacie dokumentów? Cóż od dawna ich tam nie ma.

Alistair zrobił się czerwony i powiedział.

\- Ukradłaś je?! Ty... Złodziejska... Wiedźmo!

Morrigan nie wyglądała na szczególnie wystraszoną.

\- Coś takiego. - ironizowała. - Jak można okradać zmarłych?

\- Widocznie bardzo łatwo.-Warknął-Oddawaj je albo...

\- Albo co? Poza tym nie mogę ich oddać, bo nie ja je zabrałam.

\- Zatem kto? - Faren chciał już zakończyć tę sprawę, bo zaczynały go męczyć te utarczki słowne.

\- Moja matka. - odpowiedziała Morrigan. - Ona je zabrała.

\- A możesz nas do niej zaprowadzić? - Faren dopytywał się by to skończyć.

\- Mogę, chodźcie za mną. - odwróciła się i poszła.

Faren spojrzał na towarzyszy. Żaden nie wydawał się chętny do pójścia za tajemniczą kobietą, ale też żaden chyba nie chciał zostać. Alisteir szepnął do Broscy.

\- Ty wiesz, że to pewnie apostatka? Magini z poza Kręgu?

Faren zerknął na niego spode łba.

\- No coś ty? Serio? - i ruszył za Morrigan.

...

Wędrówka do chaty matki Morrigan nie zajęła im dużo czasu. Faren nie mówiąc nic towarzyszom, sprawdził dyskretnie czy trucizna o wdzięcznej nazwie, "Zguba Maga", jest w kieszeni. Zdawał sobie sprawę że gdyby doszło do walki, to pierwsze sekundy byłyby kluczowe. Na szczęście kobieta doprowadziła ich tam, gdzie obiecała. 

Stara kobieta miała ich traktaty i o dziwo oddała je bez żadnych warunków, co sprawiło że Faren miał mieszane uczucia. Bo przecież na tym świecie wszystko miało swoją cenę i nie wierzył by nagle coś się zmieniło. Alistair określił je jako apostatki, czyli magowie praktykujący poza Kręgiem, co jednak nie przeszkodziło mu w wzięciu od nich dokumentów. Za to Faren był pewien że ta  kobieta gra w swoją własną grę, której nie znał zasad, co go irytowało.  Ale odzyskali dokumenty i tylko to się teraz liczy. Martwić tu i teraz i nie wybiegać za bardzo w przyszłość. Tak starał się zawsze  postępować i zazwyczaj dobrze na tym wychodził. Wracając, natknęli się jeszcze na ten kwiat, o którym mówił Broscie psiarz.

...

Kiedy wrócili do obozu, był już wieczór  więc skierowali się od razu do komendanta. Duncan stwierdził że dobrze się spisali i że za niedługo będą mogli zaczynać rytuał, ale na razie mają trochę czasu. Daveth postanowił pójść się czegoś napić, Jory udał się do kapłanki pomodlić się a Alisteir został z Duncanem. Duncan zostawił dokumenty Farenowi, mówiąc że przejrzy je po bitwie. Brosca postanowił udać się do psiarza z tą roślną.

\- O, jak dobrze że znalazłeś ten kwiat. - wyraźnie się ucieszył i wyciągnął rękę po kwiat. Faren odsunął go jednak.

\- Wolnego, może jakaś nagroda się należy? - zauważył - Chyba za narażanie się się w pełnej mrocznych pomiotów głuszy coś się należy?

\- Jasne. - odparł lekko nerwowo psiarz. - Chyba możemy pomyśleć o przypisaniu do ciebie mabarii, gdy tylko...

\- Wiesz, nie bardzo będę miał czas i ochotę na zajmowanie się jakimś psiakiem, dziękuję bardzo. - odparł zdenerwowany Faren. 

\- Zdziwiłbyś się że byłoby raczej odwrotnie. To co powiesz na dziesięć srebników?

\- Trzydzieści, i kwiat jest twój. 

\- Stoi.

Faren oddał mu kwiat i odszedł kręcąc głową, z cięższą o trzydzieści monet sakiewką. Widać nie każdy potrafi się targować, szkoda, zawsze jakaś rozrywka. Do zachodu miał jeszcze trochę czasu i zastanawiał się co by tu zrobić. Nie był głodny i wolałby podejść do tego na trzeźwo, czymkolwiek miałby być ten rytuał. Usłyszał za sobą jakieś okrzyki i gwizdy. Był tam niewielki tłumek żołnierzy i ciur obozowych, dopingujących zawodników. Zaciekawiony skierował się w ich stronę. Jak się okazało, były to zawody w rzucaniu nożami do celu. Dwóch zawodników stało na lini i na zmianę rzucali w cele które wyznaczał im prowadzący. Zamiast tradycyjnych tarcz strzeleckich, były tam ustawione najróżniejsze obiekty. Skrzynie, wiszące worki, wiosła, części uzbrojenia, zapasy, dosłownie wszystko. Wdrapał się na skrzynię by lepiej widzieć zawody.

\- Ach- wykrzyknął prowadzący. - Panu Stradfortowi już podziękujemy, wielkie brawa dla Garretha! To już czwarte zwycięstwo dzielnego Hawke! 

Faren przyjrzał się zwycięscy. Wysoki z ciemnymi włosami i gęstą brodą której mógłby pozazdrościć niejeden krasnolud. Faren był jednak zdania że taka broda jest bez sensu w walce w zwarciu, przeciwnikowi łatwiej za coś chwycić. Od razu rozpoznał wojownika, który chce przeżyć, zbroja prosta i funkcjonalna, widać że znoszona.

Unosił ramiona w geście triumfu.

\- Czy ktoś jeszcze ośmieli się rzucić wyzwanie Hawkowi? - wołał prowadzący. - Wpłać tylko sto srebników, pokonaj naszego czempiona i wygraj całe pięćset!

Tłum wołał uznanie i aplauz, ale jakoś nikt nie był chętny do podjęcia wyzwania. Faren zastanowił się czy warto ryzykować dla  pięciuset srebników, ale zawsze miał w sobie coś z hazardzisty i postanowił spróbować a poza tym wierzył w swoje umiejętności.

\- Ja się podejmę! - zawołał.

Prowadzący rozejrzał się, bo nie mógł go dostrzec przez ten tłum. Brosca pomachał mu i zaczął się przeciskać przez zbiegowisko. 

Prowadzący wyglądał na co najmniej zdumionego, ale szybko odzyskał rezon.

\- Mamy tu zatem dzielnego krasnoluda! - zawołał - Jak mówią na siebie Dziecko Kamienia! Proszę państwa, za chwilę będziemy mieli pojedynek pomiędzy starszym Hawkiem a... - nachylił się do niego - Jak się nazywasz?

\- Faren.

\- A nowym Farenem!

Hawke przyglądał mu się z uśmiechem, który kojarzył się Farenowi z kimś kto na luzie podchodzi do życia, zawsze widzi pozytywy. W tej chwili nie miało to znaczenia.

\- Zawodników proszę na linię, wyjaśniam zasady. - wołał sędzia. - Każdy z was ma po trzy noże do rzucania, rzucacie na zmianę w cele które wam wskażę. Ten kto nie trafi albo jego sztylet nie wbije się przedmiot przegrywa. Czas na rzut macie dopóki widownia nie doliczy do trzech. Jeśli wszystko jest już jasne, to zaczynajmy!!! Pierwszy nasz krasnolud w.... Beczkę ze śledziami!

Faren gorączkowo rozejrzał się za celem, a publiczność gromko zawołała.

\- Raz! - głośny, basowy wielogłos.

Wypatrzył beczkę z rysunkiem ryby i z automatu rzucił, kiedy tłum wołał już.

\- Dwa!

Trafił w sam środek ryby.

Tłum zawołał aprobatę.

\- Teraz Hawke, w...  szynkę.

Człowiek rzucił niemal od razu, było jasne dla Farene że on przecież zna już dobrze teren. Przeklął że nie przyjrzał się lepiej przed wyzwaniem celom.

\- Szanowny Faren, w... wiosło!

Teraz miał szczęście i zdążył przed powiedzeniem trzy wypatrzyć i trafić w wiosło.

\- Drogi Garreth, w...   worek z paszą!

Hawke gładkim ruchem nadgarstka i trafił i w ten cel.

\- Faren w... tarczę z Wysokorza!

Zamurowało go. Były dwie tarcze, ale Faren nie wiedział która ma za herb Wysokorze. Jedna z skrzyżowanymi gałązkami a druga z wieżą na czerwonej skale.  "Cholera, cholera Wysokorze, to chyba od jakieś góry, więc pewnie ta druga, ale nie jestem pewien..." Tłum dochodził już do trzech więc zaryzykował i rzucił w jedną z nich.

\- Krasnolud trafił w sam środek... - zawołał prowadzący. - Lecz tarczy z Redcliffe!

Tłum zaczął się śmiać. Faren był wściekły że przegrał przez taki drobazg. I w dodatku stracił sto srebników! Nic nie mówiąc, oddał prowadzącemu stawkę i odszedł żegnany przez śmiechy i gwizdy.

\- Hej, poczekaj!- ktoś za nim wołał ale Faren uznał że dość już się dzisiaj zbłaźnił i szedł dalej.

\- Zaczekaj! - w końcu się odwrócił i zobaczył biegnącego Hawke. 

\- Jeśli chcesz się ponabijać, to daruj sobie. - warknął - Mam ważne rzeczy do zrobienia.

\- Kiedy ja... chciałem ci pogratulować. - odparł niezrażony Garreth jego tonem głosu.

Faren uniósł jedną brew. Szedł dalej, prawie potrącając Garretha.

\- Serio, jeszcze mi się nie zdarzył przeciwnik, który miał tak szybką reakcję oko-ręka. - powiedział. - Pozostali odpadali już przy pierwszym liczeniu, chybiali albo nawet nie rzucili nożem. 

Brosca się zatrzymał. 

\- Naprawdę, byłem zdumiony jak rzuciłeś w złą tarczę. Dlaczego? Przecież to było najłatwiejsze.

Faren zastanowił się czy mówić mu, ale uznał że i tak więcej go pewnie nie spotka, więc uznał że może mu odpowiedzieć. Oczywiście nie powie mu całej prawdy, bo i po co?

\- Bo jestem na powierzchni od niecałych trzech tygodni- odparł krótko.

\- Znaczy, że ty...- Hawke jeszcze nie zajarzył.

\- Znaczy, że dotychczas żyłem pod ziemią, w Orzamarze. 

\- Czyli ty nigdy wcześniej nie byłeś na powierzchni? - drążył dalej człowiek.

\- Tak i na tym poprzestańmy, nie chcę o tym mówić. - odparł Faren.

\- Dobrze, rozumiem. Znaczy jesteś jednym z rekrutów Szarej Straży? 

"Czy wszyscy w obozie już o tym słyszeli?" - pomyślał Brosca.- " Jak mnie zdumiewa siła plotek.

\- Tak, jestem.

\- Domyślam się że stoi za tym jakaś opowieść.- stwierdził Garreth. 

Zdziwiony Faren uświadomił sobie, że ma ochotę mu opowiedzieć co i jak, ale się powstrzymał. Widywał już takich, przyjacielscy, wszystko z ciebie wydobędą w pozornie nic nieznaczącej pogawędce. Zazdrościł takim, ile to miało zastosowań. 

\- Owszem - odparł - Ale nie mam czasu, może po bitwie?

\- Zatem po bitwie mości krasnoludzie.

Patrząc za odchodzącym człowiekiem, uznał że mógłby go nawet polubić. Prawie było mu przykro, że zawinął mu sakiewkę. "W końcu, liczy się efekt, a te pieniądze byłby moje, gdyby nie tarcze." - zaśmiał się do siebie.

...

Kiedy dodarł do starej świątyni, gdzie miał zacząć się rytuał, było już ciemno. Na miejscu czekali już ser Jory i Daveth, a Alisteir stał trochę dalej, opierając się o ścianę.

\- Im więcej wiem o dołączeniu, tym mniej mi się ono podoba. - mówił Jory.

\- A ty znowu biadolisz. - warknął Daveth

\- Po co te wszystkie testy? Czyż nie dowiodłem już swojej przydatności? 

\- Może to taka tradycja. -odparł Daveth. - Albo próbują cię rozdrażnić.

Faren chciał to mieć już za sobą a gadanie tych dwóch wcale nie polepszało sytuacji.

\- Możecie obaj się zamknąć?! - warknął - To że o tym cały czas gadacie, nie sprawi że zniknie. Po prostu czekajmy, a jak który się odezwie, pożegna się z palcami!

Groźba zadziałała i w milczeniu czekali na komendanta. Pojawił się po krótkiej chwili. Niósł kielich i trzy fioki, postawił to wszystko na małym ołtarzyku.

\- Zaczynamy Rytuał Dołączenia.- powiedział Duncan, wchodząc do świątyni.- Szara Straż powstała podczas pierwszej Plagi, gdy ludzkość stanęła na krawędzi zagłady. Pierwszy Szary Strażnik wypił wówczas krew mrocznego pomiota i opanował zarazę.

"No wiedziałem że to coś więcej niż tylko pusty obrzęd"-pomyślał Faren

-Słowa które tu padają, są powtarzane od początku istnienia Straży. Alisteirze?

Alisteir zaczął mówić formułę.

\- Przyłączcie się do nas, bracia i siostry. Przyłączcie się do nas, ukrytych w cieniu. Przyłączcie się do nas, pełniących wieczną służbę. - mówił mocnym głosem.- A jeśli zginiecie, wasza ofiara nie zostanie zapomniana, a my pewnego dnia do was dołączymy. 

Duncan wziął kielich i zwrócił się do Davetha.

\- Daveth, wystąp.

Nadrabiał miną, ale Faren wiedział że się człowiek się boi. Wypił wszystko z kielicha i oddał go Duncanowi. Nagle chwycił się za głowę i zaczął się kręcić, w oczach miał samo białko. Otworzył usta do krzyku, który się nie wydobył i upadł na ziemię z cichym jękiem.

\- Przykro mi - powiedział Duncan i zwrócił się do Jorego.

\- Jory, wystąp.

Rycerz wyciągnął miecz gwałtownie.

\- Ale, ja mam żonę.... i dziecko... gdybym wiedział.- cofał się od Duncana

\- Nie ma już odwrotu. - powiedział Duncan głosem sędziego.

\- Nie... za dużo chcecie...- natrafił plecami na ścianę. Faren domyślił się że on już raczej tego nie wypije. Duncan musiał dojść do tego samego wniosku bo odłożył kielich i wyciągnął krótki mieczyk. Jory zadał cięcie z lewej, które Duncan z łatwością sparował i wepchnął mu ostrze w żebra. Jory miał przerażenie i zaskoczenie wypisane na twarzy.

\- Przykro mi- szepnął.

Faren widział że zaraz przyjdzie na niego kolej i myślał gorączkowo.- "Nawet jak zabiję tych dwóch, to nie wyjdę żywy ze środka obozu, krasnolud zbyt się rzuca w oczy, więc ucieczka nie wchodzi w grę." - Wiedział że jest jakiś haczyk, zawsze jest jakiś haczyk.- "Ale nawet gdybym wiedział co się stanie... nie ma co gdybać. Żyje się tylko raz"

\- Farenie, wystąp. - odebrał od komendanta kielich i wypił. Smakowało jak woda z rynsztoka, wymieszana z grzybami głębinowymi i odchodami kurzalca. Gorzej. Następnie poczuł piekący ból pod sercem i usłyszał jakieś głosy pod czaszką. Cholera...  to była ostania myśl zanim upadł w ciemność.

...

\- Patrz Faren na ten orszak.- powiedział Lesce wskazując na tłum. 

Faren obejrzał się i zobaczył jak na głównej ulicy w Orzamarze, strażnicy robią przejście, ani chybi jakaś ważna osobistość będzie jechać.

\- Wiesz co to oznacza? - spytał zadowolony Lesce.

\- Tak, tłumy, plus pochód ważnej osoby, równa się raj dla nas, kieszonkowców.- odparł

Mieli wtedy po kilkanaście lat, ale już obaj wiedzieli jak kraść sakiewki. W końcu żyć trzeba. Zwykle jak kradli, to jeden kradł a drugi obierał łup i nawet jak ktoś ich przyłapał to był brak dowodów. Ale lepiej było się nie dać przyłapać, bo wezwani strażnicy mogli obić nawet bez dowodów.

Zobaczyli jak idą sztandary, więc pewnie jakaś większa szycha, zmierzała do Górnego miasta.

 - Dobra pośpieszmy się. - stwierdził Brosca. - Bo orszak nie będzie szedł wiecznie.

Wmieszali się w tłum i zaczęli łowy. Faren upatrzył sobie rosłego krasnoluda, po ubiorze widać że należał do kasty górników. Aż prosił się by go okraść, zwłaszcza że miał na ramionach synka, by ten mógł lepiej widzieć. Ruchem szybkim i prawie nie widocznym, odciął mu sakiewkę. Zadowolony schował ją w rękawie i oddalił się. Zanim zdążył przekazać łup Lescowi, usłyszał za sobą krzyk. 

\- Złodziej!! Łapcie złodzieja!- "Cholera"-pomyślał-" A wydawał się taki zapatrzony w pochód"- Tam jest! To ten dzieciak!

W okolicy nie dostrzegł żadnego innego dzieciaka, więc musiało temu gościowi chodzić o niego. "No to, koniec udawania" - pomyślał i zaczął uciekać w uliczkę którą sobie wcześniej wypatrzył.

Biegł ile sił w nogach ale zaryzykował zerknięcie za siebie. Oprócz górnika, goniło go jeszcze ze dwóch strażników. Gwałtownie skręcał i tworzył za sobą przeszkody, to beczki wywrócił, to przechodnia powalił. W końcu trafił do jednego z przejść do Kurzowiska, w którym tylko dzieciaki się mieściły. Zniknął w nim zanim strażnicy dotarli na miejsce. Kiedy dotarł do Kurzowiska, okrzyki pogoni dawno za nim ucichły. Idąc ulicą zastanawiał się co z Lesciem. Pewnie czmychnął i pojawi się za kilka dni. Teraz trzeba przeczekać to zamieszanie.

\- Hej, krasnoludzie! - usłyszał za sobą dziwny głos, a właściwie głosy. - Krasnoludzie! Faren! Brosca! Krasnoludzie! Faren! Krasnoludzie!

...

\- Dokonało się - oznajmił Dunacan. - Witaj wśród  nas, Szarej Straży.

**Tym razem rozdział jest trochę krótszy, ale to dlatego że mi nie idzie za dobrze opisywanie wydarzeń bezpośrednio  ukazanych w grze. Obiecuję od następnego się poprawić. Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze, bardzo mi pomagają to pisać i liczę na kolejne. Do następnego.**  


	5. Bitwa woli

Kiedy Faren się obudził, zobaczył nad sobą pochylonych Duncana i Alisteira. W głowie mu szumiało, jakby ktoś postanowił urządzić w nie manewry wojskowe, w piersi czuł  ostry ból jak po zjedzeniu czegoś pikantnego a reszta ciała wcale nie była w lepszym stanie. Tak źle się nie czuł od czasu gdy zjadł zarażonego czymś bryłkowca, tydzień przeleżał na zmianę wymiotując i srając. Przynajmniej tym razem nie rzyga.

\- Dokonało się. Witaj. - powiedział do niego Duncan.

Starając się zignorować bóle i zawroty głowy, podniósł się z posadzki.

\- Dwie ofiary. Podczas mojego Dołączenia nie było tak źle. - stwierdził Alisteir. - Jak się czujesz?

\- Jakby przebiegło po mnie stado pijanych bronto. - odparł Brosca trzymając się za głowę. - Na brody Patronów... Każdy to przechodzi?

Duncan skinął głową. - Tak każdy. - odpowiedział grobowym głosem. - Niestety cena jest wysoka. Ale zostaliśmy powołani do większego dobra. Plaga musi być powstrzymana.

\- Nie żebym się się z tobą nie zgadzał ale nie mogłeś tego powiedzieć wcześniej? Szubienica wydaje się teraz ciekawszą alternatywą.

\- Nie jesteś ochotnikiem Brosca. - odparł Duncan. - A ja zrobię wszystko co konieczne do powstrzymania Plagi więc nie dyskutuj. 

\- Nie twierdzę że jesteś złym wojownikiem. - powiedział Brosca. - Ale wyjaśnij mi po co ta rekrutacja kilku Strażników, skoro zebrała się tu cała armia przeciwko Hordzie? Co zmieni kilku wojowników więcej, nawet najlepszych? 

Duncan odparł zimno.

\- Najwyraźniej zapomniałem że nie znałeś wcześniej dyscypliny ale z tym koniec. Zapamiętaj Brosca że ja tu jestem komendantem i masz się mnie słuchać.

Faren nie miał zamiaru ustąpić pomimo bólu głowy.

\- Wszystkie rozkazy wykonuję sir. - powiedział. - Chcę wiedzieć czemu to takie ważne by wojownicy wypili jakieś świństwo które może ich zabić.

\- Porozmawiamy o tym po bitwie, teraz idziemy na naradę do króla i zakazuję ci się odzywać niepytany. Zrozumiano Strażniku?! - głos Duncana nie zrobił się głośniejszy leczy Faren czuł w nim siłę dowódcy.

\- Tak jest komendancie.

Duncan odwrócił się i Faren chciał ruszyć za nim lecz Alisteir chwycił go za rękę.

\- Czekaj. - Faren spojrzał na niego. Alisteir miał minę dziecka nie wiedzącego które z dorosłych ma rację. - Zanim pójdziesz jest jeszcze ostatni element. Teraz jesteś jednym z nas a każdy z nas dostaje po dołączeniu pewien symbol.

Pokazał mu wisior, z fiolką połyskującą czerwienią. 

\- Część tej krwi użytej do dołączenia zbieramy do specjalnego wisiora, by zawsze nam przypominała o tych którym się nie udało.

Faren przyjął dar i przyjrzał mu się dokładniej. Prosta ozdoba na metalowym łańcuszku, można nosić pod zbroją. "Raczej niewiele wart". pomyślał " Równie dobrze mogę go zatrzymać." Skinął głową Alisteirowi i ruszył za komendantem.

...

Kiedy doszedł na  miejsce, narada już trwała. Był tam król Cailan, komendant Duncan, templariusz, mag, kapłanka i jakiś wysoki wojownik, w zbroi noszącej ślady częstego reperowania. Wzrok miał twardy a głos przywykły do wydawania rozkazów. Nie licząc służby i gwardii królewskiej to byli wszyscy uczestnicy narady. Właśnie ten wojownik mówił do króla.

\- Za bardzo ryzykujesz Cailanie. - mówił do niego po imieniu więc musiał być tearnem Loghainem. Domyślił się Faren na podstawie plotek. - Nie powinieneś się narażać.

Faren stanął za swoim komendantem. Duncan skinął mu głową ale poza nim nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na krasnoluda.

\- A jaką zdobędę chwałę, jeśli będę się chować za plecami wojowników? - odparł król.

Faren skrzywił się. "Chwałę? Na co to komu? Tacy co szukają poklasku w walce pierwsi giną. Walka to środek do celu a nie cel sam w sobie." Faren nie znosił  takich młodzików, naoglądał się ich w Orzamarze. Najpierw taki zdobywał pozycję na Próbach, zaczynał się uważać za nie wiadomo kogo a potem prawdziwe życie weryfikowało jego prawdziwe oblicze. Zazwyczaj dość boleśnie.

\- Tern ma rację wasza wysokość. - powiedział templariusz. - Jesteś królem i jeśli ciebie stracimy to może postawić kraj w trudnym położeniu.

\- Należy jednak pamiętać o wpływie na morale żołnierzy samej obecności króla. - zaoponował mag Uldred. Nie można go było pomylić, cała głowa ogolona, pewne spojrzenie i aura wiedzy.  Faren coś słyszał że trwała cicha wojna pomiędzy templariuszami a magami. Chyba miało to coś wspólnego z czymś co nazywają "Kręgami", ale Faren nie znał szczegółów.

\- Skoro jesteś taki niezadowolony, to może powinniśmy poczekać na siły Orleizjan? - powiedział zaczepnie król.

Loghain zrobił się czerwony.

\- Toż to kompletny absurd, nie potrzebujemy żadnej pomocy od Orleizjan!

\- To nie jest wcale taki zły pomysł, wspólna walka może pozwolić zapomnieć o podziałach, a ty nie zapominaj kto tu jest królem.

Loghain potarł ciężko czoło.

\- Całe szczęście że Maric nie dożył dnia, w którym jego syn chce oddać kraj tym którzy niewoli go przez ostatnie stulecie.

Faren nie wiedział za bardzo co to za całe Orlaiz i czemu go tu nie znoszą. Jak jednak przypomniał sobie kogucika z piórkami i zestawił go z prostymi ale praktycznymi strojami miejscowych, domyślił się że różnice pomiędzy tymi dwoma krajami są czymś więcej niż linią na mapie.

-... Omówmy jeszcze raz plan. - powiedział Loghain.

"Ach, czyli nasi przywódcy zawarli rozejm." - stwierdził w myślach Brosca.  

\- Nasze główne siły sprowokują pomioty do ataku, a wtedy...

\- Twoje wojska oskrzydlą je i zaatakują od tyłu, tak pamiętam. - odparł Cailan. - Sygnałem będzie ogień na wieży Ishal.

\- To proste ale bardzo odpowiedzialne zadanie, ma już tam kilku swoich ludzi.- powiedział tern.

\- Zatem powinniśmy wysłać tam najlepszych. - stwierdził król. - Poślijmy tam Alisteira i tego krasnoluda. 

Faren nie był zdziwiony że król nie zapamiętał jego imienia. Był zdziwiony że znał imię Alisteira, po co miałby pamiętać imię zwykłego wojownika?

\- Za bardzo ufasz Szarej Straży. - powiedział Loghain. - Jesteś pewien swojej decyzji?

\- Dość twoich teorii. Strażnicy walczą z plagą niezależnie od okoliczności.

\- Wasza Wysokość, powinieneś rozważyć możliwość pojawienia się arcydemona. - Duncan wreszcie zabrał głos.

\- W głuszy nie natrafiono na ślady smoków. - oznajmił Loghain.

\- A nie po to są tutaj twoi ludzie, Duncanie? - spytał król.

\- Ja... tak, Wasza Wysokość. - odpowiedział Duncan.

\- Dość. - powiedział tern. - Szara Straż zapali ogień sygnałowy.

\- Dziękuję Loghainie. - odparł król uradowany jak dziecko. - Nie mogę się już doczekać tej chwalebnej chwili. Szara Straż u boku króla Felerdenu...

Faren westchnął i przestał  go słuchać.

...

Alisteir był wyraźnie niezadowolony że nie będzie walczyć, tylko wypatrywać sygnału. Faren był zdania że mu się poszczęściło. Nie miał ochoty ładować się w bitwę, nie szukał chwały czy poklasku. Skupiał się na tym czego nauczył się w Kurzowisku.  Na przeżyciu. 

\- To już postanowione. - uciął jego protesty Duncan. - Król życzy sobie byście wy dwaj byli na wieży.

Alisteir chciał jeszcze się kłócić ale Faren mu przerwał.

\- Co się irytujesz? Mamy pieprzony rozkaz to go wykonamy. Zresztą będziemy mieli najlepsze miejsca, z dala od Hordy.

\- Nie mów mi że ci się to podoba.

\- A żebyś wiedział, pchanie się w centrum bitwy to głupota.- odparł Faren.

\- To osobiste życzenie króla i macie je wykonać. -dodał Duncan.

Alisteir westchnął. 

\- Dobrze, ale jeśli król zażyczy sobie bym założył sukienkę i zatańczył przed armią to nic z tego.

Faren spojrzał na niego wzrokiem zarezerwowanym dla błaznów a komendant chrząknął.

\- Powinniście już udać się do wieży, bitwa za niedługo się zacznie. - powiedział Duncan. - Wypatrujcie tyczki z niebiesko-zielonym światłem.

Chciał już odejść ale Faren go zatrzymał.

\- Miałeś nam powiedzieć, co jest takiego szczególnego w Straży.

\- Powiem po bitwie, teraz nie ma już czasu.

...

Armia Fereldenu oczekiwała na Hordę. Było już po zachodzie słońca, robiło się coraz ciemniej, zebrały się chmury nad polem. Słychać było szum wiatru, szczekanie mabarii i modlitwy. Aveline się denerwowała, nie mogła jednak tego okazywać swoim podkomendnym. Jej oddział został przeniesiony jako dodatkowa eskorta dla magów z czego się cieszyła bo może być bliżej swojego męża, Wesleya. Jeden z jej podkomendnych, Maxlin, mocno ściskał łuczysko swojej kuszy.  Aveline brała już udział w bitwach przeciwko pomiotom ale za każdym razem zasychało jej w gardle a na  żołądku miała supeł,  czekając na Hordę. "Najgorsze jest czekanie" - pomyślała. - "Czekanie na coś co ma nadejść ale nie wiesz kiedy dokładnie. Niech już się zacznie."

\- Pani kapitan! - Zawołał blond włosy wojownik, wskazując ręką. - Tam...

Podążyła wzrokiem za ręką.

Węzeł się rozwiązał.

...

Faren razem z Alisteirem zmierzali do wieży gdy usłyszeli okrzyk.

\- Nadchodzą.

Faren spojrzał i sapnął z wrażenia. Na dole, pod mostem była zgromadzona wielka armia, tak że wypełniała całą dolinę. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział tylu zgromadzonych ludzi w jednym miejscu. Krasnoludów też nie swoją drogą. Tam było dobre kilkadziesiąt tysięcy mężczyzn i kobiet gotowych do walki. Sił mrocznych pomiotów było dobre kilka razy więcej. Nawet jeśli nie bierze udziału w walce, to i tak jego doświadczenia w walkach większych grup kończyło się na kilkunastu, max kilkudziesięciu wojowników po obu stronach.

\- Sporo ich. - stwierdził, tak by tylko coś powiedzieć.

Alistair nie zdążył mu odpowiedzieć bo rozległ się ryk pomiotów. Zaraz po nim horda ruszyła na Fereldeńczyków. Faren zobaczył że załogi balist gotują się do oddania strzału. "Czego jak czego, ale celów im nie zabraknie" - zdążył pomyśleć gdy usłyszał rozkaz.

\- Ognia!

Wielkie bełty poleciały w stronę Hordy. Faren uznał że dość się naoglądali i muszą ruszać do wieży Ishal.

\- Kryć się!!!- wrzasnął żołnierz. Strażnicy nie patrząc o co chodzi rzucili się na glebę. Szszszy i zaraz po nim głośny wybuch, niedaleko od nich. Kiedy Faren się podniósł zobaczył że tam gdzie wcześniej była załoga machiny, teraz była kupa płonącego drewna i kości. Przełknął ślinę i krzyknął do Alisteira. 

\- Biegiem do wieży!

Pokonali most w ekspresowym tempie. Kiedy dotarli pod wieżę zobaczyli biegnących w przeciwnym kierunku kilkunastu wojowników. Zbroje i broń mieli zakrwawione, niektórzy utykali. 

\- Uciekajcie!- krzyczał jeden z nich. - Wieża została zdobyta!

" To tyle jeśli chodzi o proste zadanie" 

...

Horda pomiotów uderzyła z całą siłą. Nie układały jakiś formacji tylko całą masą uderzyli na siły króla Cailana. Wstępny ostrzał powinien je trochę zmiękczyć, podobnie ja spuszczona sfora ogarów ale pomiotów było za dużo. Ciągle napływały nowe i nie bały się śmierci. Garreth zaklnął. Stał w szeregu razem z innymi łucznikami na niewielkim wzgórzu i posyłał strzałę za strzałą. Nawet nie musiał szczególnie celować, musiał jedynie uważać by nie trafić swoich. Poniżej stali żołnierze którzy mają pełnić rolę osłony łuczników, w tym jego brat Caver, z czego ten nie był szczególnie zachwycony. Caver nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że za jego przeniesieniem z pierwszej linii stał jego starszy brat. Garreth musiał zapłacić sporą łapówkę, tym bardziej dotkliwą po stracie sakiewki. " Jak ja znajdę tego kieszonkowca, to..."- Ale teraz nie miał czasu o tym myśleć. Wypatrzył w tłumie emisariusza. Nawet nie celował tylko odruchem naciągnął cięciwę i strzelił, zanim tamten zdążył coś wyczarować. "Ha, siedemnasty! Caver będzie wściekły..."

...

\- Na brody Patronów, Stać!! Stać do cholery!!! - żeby być bardziej przekonywującym wyszarpnął jeden ze swoich mieczy.

Jeden chciał go wyminąć ale Faren podciął mu nogi płazem. Widowiskowo się wywalił i reszta stanęła. 

\- Co to ma znaczyć, że zdobyta?! - krzyknął Alisteir.

\- Pomioty nagle się pojawiły, nie wiedzieć skąd.- zawył jeden z żołnierzy. - Kilkukrotnie więcej od nas.

\- Kapitan ubity, sierżanci ubici.- dodał inny. - Mają szamanów.

"Emisariuszy, te pomioty które władają magią."- przypomniał sobie Faren.

\- Uciekajmy bo zginiemy.

Alisteir był niepewny co mają teraz zrobić, spojrzał z nadzieją na krasnoluda. Faren wymamrotał przekleństwo i donośnym głosem zwrócił się do żołnierzy.

\-  Nikt tu nie będzie uciekał! - krzyknął. Wskazał dolinę za sobą. - Wasi towarzysze tam na dole walczą z hordą. Czekają aż przybędzie kontr uderzenie od terna Loghaina, waszego terna! - wskazał na wieżę. - Ale nie przybędzie jeśli nie dostrzeże  sygnału! Jeśli sygnał nie zapłonie to ci wszyscy tam zginą!

\- My też zginiemy. - wykrzyknął jeden  z żołnierzy. - Jak mamy odbić wieżę, kiedy jest nas mniej, niż gdy jej broniliśmy?

Faren dostrzegł że zaraz się załamią. Nie, oni już są złamani. "Muszę ich jakoś zmotywować."- pomyślał. - " Dobra spróbujmy..." 

\- Teraz nie damy się zaskoczyć a poza tym macie aż dwóch Szarych Strażników! - dodał Alisteir.

\- I tak się nam nie uda. - dalej ich nie przekonał. "Myśl Faren, do czego jeszcze mogę się odwołać?"

_-Wojownicy chętniej idą za tym co mówi "Za mną", niż za takim co mówi "Naprzód"_

_Faren lubił słuchać opowieści siostry które mu opowiadała wieczorami. Oprócz wielu innych lekcji jakie pobierała na koszt Beratha, miała też lekcje dotyczące dawnych historii. Faren zazdrościł jej  że może się uczyć takich rzeczy, kiedy on wykonywał zlecaną mu robotę. Ale i tak na tym korzystał bo Rica miała świetną pamięć, a on niewiele gorszą._

_\- Dlaczego? - spytał._

_\- Jak ludzie widzą że ich przywódca naraża się i walczy jak oni, wierzą że nie pośle ich na pewną śmierć._

_Jedyny przykład przywódcy jaki znał to był Berath, a on bardzo rzadko robił jakieś szwindle, osobiście. Te książki które Rica czytała były bardzo idealistyczne ale i tak lubił o nich słuchać._

_-_ Dobrze. - odparł. - Zatem krasnolud będzie walczył za felerdeńskie państwo bo fereldeńczycy zbyt boją się stanąć do walki. - krzyczał. Wojownicy jakby się trochę podnieśli. Faren uniósł swoje miecze w górę. - Jeśli padnę, to zginę. Ale jeśli zwyciężę to przeżyję a w tym świecie tylko zwycięscy żyją!

\- Zatem, kto Fereldeńczykiem i nie kogucikiem, za mną! - wrzasnął  i pobiegł w kierunku wieży, krzycząc bojowo i mając nadzieję że chociaż kilku za nim pobiegnie. Nie odważył się spojrzeć za siebie.

...

Duncan przyglądał się bitwie z centrum dowodzenia, razem z królem i jego osobistą gwardią. Widać było że Hordy stale przybywa ale już wytraciła impet natarcia. Deszcz już się im rozpadał i przybierał na sile. Zwrócił się Duncan do króla. 

\- Już czas, Wasza Wysokość.

Cailan skinął głową, wyraźnie rozkojarzony.

\- Co? A tak, jasne. - odpowiedział. - Nadać sygnał dla wieży Ishal!

Wyznaczony gwardzista, podbiegł do tyczki, na której były przymocowane dwa pojemniki z substancją łatwopalną. Wystarczył płomień świecy, by rozpalić dwukolorowe ognie, palące się nawet i całą klepsydrę. Po chwili zaświecił zielony i czerwony kolor. Gwardzista  zaczął chodzić i robić szerokie wymachy, by światło było widzialne z daleka.

\- A ja bym jednak dołączyłbym do nich. - stwierdził Cailan.

Duncan westchnął w duchu.

\- Wasza Wysokość, już mówiliśmy o tym, że to zbyt ryzykowne.

Król jęknął. 

\- Ja wiem, ale i tak mam ochotę na trochę chwały dla siebie.

Znów zaczął patrzeć na szeregi żołnierzy. Duncan szukał znaku że Loghain uderza na pomioty, ale nic nie było widać. Spojrzał na gwardzistę a potem na wieżę. I zamarł.

\- Czemu sir, ogień się nie pali? - spytał jeden z żołnierzy.

Duncan poczuł jak zimny pot spływa mu po plecach. "Przecież dali wyraźny znak."-pomyślał.- "Może to przez pogodę?"

\- Zapalić jeszcze dwie tyki.- rozkazał gwardzistom. Król wydawał rozkazy dowódcą polowym. Pierwsze szeregi ich ludzi zaczynały pękać. 

Duncan czekał  aż zapalą pozostałe a czas niemiłosiernie mu się dłużył. "Oby ten płomień wkrótce zapłonął bo inaczej..."

...

"Co ja robię, co ja na tyłki  Patronów robię?"- myślał Faren nacierając na  stojące przed wieżą pomioty.  Za sobą słyszał bojowe okrzyki oddziału, oddziału na czele którego niespodziewanie stanął. Obok niego, z uniesioną tarczą, biegł Alisteir. Udzielił się jemu zapał bitewny i też krzyczał bojowo.

\- Pokonamy je! - natarł na wroga wywijając mieczem. 

 Pomioty ich dostrzegły i ruszyły w ich stronę porzucając umocnienia. "Ciekawe" zdążył pomyśleć krasnolud kiedy ciachnął pierwszego genloka. Ludzie uderzyli z wrzaskiem na pomioty, zupełnie nie pasującym do jeszcze przed chwilą uciekających niedobitków. Dla Broscy był to nowy, zupełnie nieznany rodzaj walki. Nie było mowy o uczeniu się przeciwnika, flankowaniu czy pracy nóg. Była tylko rąbanina, parowanie ciosów i zadawaniu cięć w odsłonięte miejsca. Jednak korzystał z przywilejów dowódcy. Żołnierze garneli się do niego, chroniąc boki i pozwalając nie przejmować się plecami. 

\- Za mną, kurwa!! Za mną!! -krzyczał opętańczo. Docierali  już do drzwi wieży.

...

\- Dajcie następnego! - zawołała matka Weronika.

Żołnierze wnieśli kolejnego rannego. Cały szpital polowy był zasłany posłaniami z rannymi. " Stwórco, daj mi siłę by nie zawieść ich" - pomyślała Wynne. Była czarodziejką, jedną z Kręgu którzy zostali oddelegowani do leczenia. Pomagała siostrom zakonnym w najcięższych przypadkach  ale przynosili im chyba wyłącznie takie. Magia uzdrawiająca była wspaniała ale nie, niewyczerpalna. " Która to już buteleczka lyrlium?" - pomyślała biorąc naczynie. - "Piąta? Szósta?". Nie miało to znaczenia. Dopóki stoi na nogach będzie pomagać rannym. 

\- Czarodziejko. - usłyszała wołanie matki Weroniki. Szybko przełknęła eliksir i podeszła między posłaniami do kapłanki przy stole operacyjnym. 

\- Potrzeba jeszcze magi, tracimy go. - była pochylona z narzędziami chirurgicznymi nad  brzuchem mężczyzny. Niezły był w nim rozgardiasz, ślady po uderzeniu młotem bojowym były okropne.

\- Magia ma służyć człowiekowi.- wyszeptała Wynne i zaczęła rzucać zaklęcie.

...

Po załamaniu  oporu przed wieżą, odział Farena wdarł się do środka. Choć pomioty nie zdążyły zabarykadować drzwi, to jednak czekały tam na nich, gotowe pozabijać ich. Brosca nie miał czasu przyglądać się architekturze wieży, za bardzo był zajęty walką o życie. Ludzcy wojownicy natarli z furią na pomioty na drugim końcu sali. Pomioty nie pozostały dłużne.

\- Przebijać się! - krzyczał Alisteir, wbijając miecz pod pachę hurloka. - Atakować! - odbił cios młota tarczą i walnął nią adwersarza.

W ludzkich wojowników jakby coś wstąpiło, biegli bez obaw do walki by zabić pomioty. Jednak przewaga liczebna przeciwnika robiła swoje. Na każdego żołnierza przypadały trzy pomioty.  Faren dalej nacierał. Nagle mignął mu błysk przed oczami a potem usłyszał wielki huk. Za nim leżało spalonych trzech żołnierzy i kilka pomiotów. Odruchowo rzucił nożem w kierunku skąd nadleciał płomień, ale broń odbiła się od niewidzialnej bariery pomiota. Faren nigdy czegoś takiego nie widział. Zatem to musiał być...

\- Emisariusz! - krzyknął Alisteir. Pomiot władający magią właśnie wypuścił kolejną kulę ognistą, zabijając ją dwóch ludzi i jednego pomiota. "Najwyraźniej nie przejmuje się że może trafić swoich" - pomyślał Faren. Nie wiedział jak się walczy z magiem. Krasnoludy nie mogą władać magią, coś związane z budową ich ciał miało na to wpływ. Na szczęście Alisteir wiedział.

\- Za Stwórcę! - wrzasnął rycerz i z uniesioną tarczą natarł na pomiota. Zbił magiczny pocisk puklerzem, za nim poleciał stożek zimna, którego uniknął przewrotem. Pomiot machał rękami szykując kolejny czar ale nie zdążył. Upadł z uciętym łbem na posadzkę.

...

Armia Fereldenu zaczynała się chwiać. Choć miejsce dobre do obrony i świetnie wyszkoleni wojownicy dawały przewagę, to teraz coraz bardziej była odczuwalna przewaga liczebna przeciwnika. Co raz ciężej walczącym było unosić miecze, co raz trudniej było ustać w zbrojach. Tym bardziej że walczyli już długo a poległych nie było komu zastąpić.  Fergus odbił kolejny cios topora a stojący obok Koper wbił włócznię w pomiota. Razem z wojskami z Wysokorza zajmował lewe skrzydło armii. " Czemu jeszcze nie ma uderzenia terna Loghaina?" - myślał - "I czemu nie dołączył do nas mój ojciec razem z arlem Howe? To miał być jeden dzień opóźnienia, a ciągle ich nie ma." - Nie miał czasu się nad tym zastanawiać, musiał prowadzić swoich ludzi.

\- Wytrzymajcie! - wołał. - Już niedługo nadejdzie odsiecz!

...

Odział Farena posuwał się naprzód, jednak nie bez strat. Na drugim poziomie było trochę mniej pomiotów i mogli stanąć na chwilę by opatrzyć ranny. Z dwudziestu kilku tych szturmujących na wieżę, została jakaś połowa, nikt też nie uniknął jakiś większych lub mniejszych ran. Broscie ciekła krew z bandaża na ramieniu, a Alisteir miał podbite oko i dostał włócznią w bok, szczęściem nie głęboko ale rana przeszkadzała. 

\- Czekajcie! - zawołał jeden z żołnierzy. Pozostali odwrócili się do niego. - Słyszycie to szczekanie?

\- Aha - zawtórował mu drugi. - Mamy szczęście, pomioty nie zabiły jeszcze mabarii w klatkach. Możemy je wykorzystać  przeciw nim.

Faren był sceptyczny. 

\- A co jeśli rzucą się na nas? - spytał.

 - Krasnoludzie, nie obrażaj mabarii.- odparł kolejny wojownik. - To mądre psy, nie zaatakują ludzi, tylko pomioty.

Widząc że większość się zgadza z wojownikiem, Faren ustąpił.

Kiedy wpadli do kolejnego pomieszczenie okazało się że mabarii faktycznie są tam w klatkach. Szczekały i warczały na pomioty które nie ważyły się podejść do klatek. Pomioty odwróciły się w kierunku żołnierzy i ruszyły na nich. Jeden z żołnierzy dopadł dźwigni otwierającej klatki i pociągnął ją. Klatki otwarły się z głośnym trzaskiem i ogary rzuciły się na pomioty. Faren musiał przyznać przed sobą że był pod wrażeniem siły ogarów. Dzięki swojej masie mabarii obalały przeciwników a potem przegryzały mu gardło. Żaden z nich nie zaatakował jego ludzi.

...

\- Gińcie, gińcie potwory! - krzyczał Lipor. Miał już dość, dość pomiotów, dość Plagi, dość królów, Strażników i w ogóle dość wszystkiego! 

Właśnie przed chwilą zginął jego kolega Wiktor a w poprzedniej bitwie stracił Ashey. Chciał by to wszystko się skończyło, by nie było więcej wojny i...

\- Uwaga, kolejny ostrzał! - usłyszał z lewej. Zobaczył jak strzały zataczają łuk na niebie w jego stronę. Uniósł tarczę. Za wolno.  

...

Pomimo pomocy ogarów walki były ciężkie i kiedy stanęli przed schodami prowadzącymi na szczyt, okazało się że zostało ich tylko pięcioro, lub siedmioro licząc z mabarii. Wszyscy byli wyczerpani ale ich zadanie jeszcze się nie skończyło. Farenowi prawie skończyły się już trucizny i noże do rzucania.

\- Oby nie było ich tam już więcej niż jeden. - wyjęczał wysoki wojownik. - Więcej nie dam rady.

Nikomu nie chciało się tego komentować. Faren rzucił tylko krótkie. 

\- Idziemy dalej.

Kiedy wbiegli na szczyt wieży przywiał ich głośny ryk. 

\- Co do... - zaczął Faren ale nie  dokończył. Przed nimi stał ogr. Olbrzymi, z rogami na głowie dorównującym wzrostowi dorosłego człowieka. Był wysoki jak dwóch ludzi, jeden na drugim a masywny jak krasnolud. Ryknął w ich stronę ukazując komplet zębów z wystającego pyska.  Wszyscy stanęli nie pewni co mają robić. Tylko psy nie okazując strachu rzuciły się na potwora.

Pierwszego psa zmiażdżył a drugiego chwycił w ręce i rozerwał.

"Myśl Faren, myśl. Wszystko można zabić, tylko..." - już wiedział. 

\- Rozproszyć się!- wrzasnął widząc że potwór gotuje się do szarży. Wszyscy odskoczyli w boki, za zaraz wpadł tam rozpędzony ogr. 

\- Wy dwaj ściągnijcie jego uwagę. - zawołał do będących po jego lewej stronie. - Alisteir, rozpal ogień. A wysoki za mną!

Ogr zaczął się podnosić, gdy wojownicy obrzucali go obelgami. Ruszył za nimi. Alisteir dopadł stosu i zaczął krzesać iskry. Faren podał wysokiemu żołnierzowi słoiczek z dziwną substancją.

\- Jesteś wyższy ode mnie, więc weź ten słoiczek. Jak rzucisz nim w   twarz ogra to zostanie oślepiony na kilka minut.

Wojownik przyjął słoik bez słowa.

\- Arrrggg- wrzasnął jeden z dwójki którą Faren posłał do odciągnięcie potwora. Miał wyrwaną rękę z boku. Ogr ryczał przeraźliwie i machał człowiekiem jak lalką, uderzając nim to w ścianę, to w podłogę. Drugi  żołnierz biegł byle dalej od ogra.

\- Rzucaj! - krzyknął Faren. 

Wydarzyły się trzy rzeczy. Pierwsza, wojownik trafił. Druga, Faren rzucił się w ogra. Trzecia, zapłonął ogień sygnałowy. 

Ogr ryczał i machał łapami na wszystkie strony próbując trafić kogoś. Mając nadzieję że pozostali zrozumieją o co mu chodzi, Faren ruszył w by zajść z boku potwora. Alisteir nagle krzyknął.

\- Chodź do mnie! No chodź! - ogr ruszył z impetem w jego stronę.

Alisteir czekał, czekał, czekał do ostatniej chwili i odrzucając tarczę w lewo, rzucił się w prawo. Ogr dał się nabrać i uderzył w miejsce gdzie leżała tarcza. Trafił w drewnianą część wieży i łapa przez chwilę mu ugrzęzła. W trzech krokach pojawił się za nim Faren i wbił mu mieczyk w cztery litery i natychmiast rzucił się w tył, unikając o włos uderzenia.

Ogr tym ciosem odsłonił się, co wykorzystał Alisteir wbijając mu miecz w gardło. Potwór wydał z siebie ryk, pomieszany z bulgotem i padł.

...

Duncan walczył tuż u boku króla. Ostatnie rezerwy już od dawna walczą ostatkiem sił a wsparcia nie widać. Król miał swoją wymarzoną okazję do walki, ale teraz Duncan nie był pewien czy monarcha jest taki uszczęśliwiony.  

Wtem, Duncan znów usłyszał głosy, głosy w głowie które towarzyszą mu od trzydziestu lat, silne jak nigdy dotąd. Chciał coś powiedzieć do Cailana, ale nagle pojawił się olbrzymi ogr.

Odrzucił Strażnika jak mysz i chwycił króla w żelaznym uścisku. Trzask i król padł martwy. 

Patrzył na ciało króla, nie pojmował jak mogło do tego dojść. Przecież wiedzieli że nadchodzi Plaga. Ruszył wściekle na ogra chcąc by to wszystko już się skończyło.

...

\- Co oni robią? - spytał Alisteir. Faren podniósł na niego oczy,odrywając je od rany nogi jednego z żołnierzy, którą opatrywał.

\- Co się dzieje? - odparł, nie przerywając bandażowania.

\- Oni... oni wycofują się...- powiedział głucho Alisteir.

Faren wstał i podszedł do niego. Spojrzał i splunął.

\- Cholera jasna! Na brody Patronów!- krzyczał. 

Wojska terna Loghaina które miały za zadanie zaatakować pomioty od tyłu wycofywały się. Bez walki zostawiały na śmierć swych towarzyszy. Faren zaczął kręcić głową.

\- Musimy się stąd wynosić. - krzyknął do ocalałych. - Bitwa przegrana, zaraz tu będzie mnóstwo po...- nie dokończył bo nagle na schodach pojawiły się hurrlorki i genloki. Chciał wyciągnąć miecze ale poczuł uderzenie w ramię. Strzała. Chciał ją wyszarpnąć ale mięśnie nagle zrobiły m się słabe. Poczuł że pada na podłogę. Słyszał z oddali krzyki i wybuchy. Ostatnie co pomyślał było- "Zatruta... Strzała".     


	6. Niespodziewana Pomoc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ja zawsze chętnie przeczytam waszą opinię na temat moich prac, więc komentujcie. A dla dociekliwych polecam szukać w nich nawiązań do różnej fantastyki, zarówno filmowej, growej, książkowej czy komiksowej.

Bryłkowiec zajadał jakieś odpadki. W Orzamarze te małe zwierzątka były bardzo rozpowszechnione, jadły dosłownie wszystko. Faren był wściekle głodny ale zmusił się do ostrożnego skradania się do bryłkowca. Te stworzonka nie miały może najlepszego wzroku ale słuch miały doskonały. Faren musiał uważać by nie potrącić czegoś nogą, nie chciał go spłoszyć.

Bryłkowiec jakby coś usłyszał bo podniósł głowę i nasłuchiwał. Młody krasnolud zamarł, modląc się do Patronów by zwierzak go zignorował. Dziś najwyraźniej mu sprzyjali bo bryłkowiec wrócił do jedzenia. Faren zbliżył się do niego jeszcze bardziej, już tylko cztery kroki dzieliły go od zdobyczy, zaraz będzie go mieć...

Bryłkowiec podniósł gwałtownie głowę i się obejrzał.

Faren nie czekając na reakcje zwierza, rzucił się na nie.

Bryłkowiec próbował odskoczyć ale krasnolud był szybszy. Chwycił go za szyję i korpus. Zwierzak usiłował wydostać się z pułapki lecz krasnolud trzymał go mocno. Nie zwlekając, skręcił mu kark.

Faren uśmiechnął się. Tego żarcia starczy im na dwa dni, może nawet na trzy bo trafił mu się tłuściutki okaz. Teraz tylko dotrzeć do domu i...

\- No proszę, rudzielec coś upolował. - usłyszał za sobą znienawidzony głos. Odwrócił się.

Stali tam Wulgr i Espen, bracia i bezkastowcy tak samo jak Faren. Tylko kilka lat od niego starsi, mieli już swoje pierwsze brody, często zabierali mu jego łupy. Nienawidził ich.

\- No, jak miło że zajął się naszym bryłkowcem - stwierdził wesoło Wulgr.

\- Oddawaj go po dobroci, to może nie obijemy cię - dodał Espen. - Zbyt mocno.

Faren nie miał zamiaru tracić mięsa które z takim trudem zdobył. Wstając, niby opał się rękom o ziemię a tak naprawdę zgarnął garść piasku. Bryłkowca przyciskał do piersi lewą ręką.

\- No już - powiedział Espen podchodząc z pałką. Faren cisnął mu piach w oczy i nie czekając na jego reakcje rzucił się do ucieczki.

\- Arg - wrzasnął Espen. - Łap go Wulgr!

Faren biegł nie oglądając się za siebie, mając nadzieję że zdoła uciec. Czasem udawało mu się im umknąć. Nagle poczuł ból w plecach. Dostał kamieniem rzuconym przez Wulgra. Stracił równowagę i potknął się o jakąś skrzynkę. Poleciał jak długi nie upuszczając mięsa. Boleśnie otarł się bokiem o żwir na drodze. Zanim zdążył się pozbierać już byli przy nim bracia.

\- A masz kurzalcu! - krzyknął Espen bijąc go po plecach kijem.

\- Było nie podskakiwać! - Kopnął go Wulgr.

Kiedy Espen robił kolejny zamach, Faren puścił bryłkowca i rzucił się na niego, przewracając go.

Kij uderzył go po raz kolejny w plecy ale Faren walnął prześladowcę prosto w gębę.

Drugiego ciosu zadać nie zdążył bo Wulgr chwycił go od tyłu za ręce. Espen wstał i pomasował szczękę.

\- Nieźle, ale daleko ci do nas, gnoju - stwierdził.

Faren usiłował uwolnić się z uścisku ale Wulgr trzymał go mocno.

Poczuł uderzenie w brzuch, tak że tchu mu zabrakło.

\- Mówiłem ci - ciągnął Espen. - Bez układu tu nie przeżyjesz.- Kolejne uderzenie. Faren spróbował kopnąć oprawcę ale ten usunął spoza jego zasięgu.

\- Ach, głebinowiec dalej gryzie. - stwierdził Wulgr.

\- To trzeba dać mu lekcję której nie zapomni.

Brosca dostał tym razem w głowę i zamroczyło go. Miał wrażenie że w brzuchu ma już dziurę i zdziwił się gdy jej tam nie było.

\- Ty. Nie śpimy. - Potrząsnął nim Espen. - Zapamiętaj sobie że większość twoich łupów idzie do nas. Ty żywisz się resztkami.

Kolejne uderzenie w brzuch.

Faren ani nie myślał o poddaniu się. Udając że nie może ustać dłużej osunął się jeszcze bardziej. Kiedy Wulgr podciągnął go w górę, Faren gwałtownie walnął go tyłem głowy, prosto w nos.

Wulgr puścił go trzymając się za nos. Espen zadał kolejny cios w brzuch ale tym razem Faren mógł go wyminąć. Przechwycił cios prawą ręką i uderzył adwersarza lewą pięścią, prosto w szczękę. Odskoczył , unikając ciosu Wulgra. Wprowadził szybki kopniak w odsłonięte krocze krasnoluda i znów odskoczył przed lecącą pałką.

Oprawcy zaczynali się zbliżać do niego i Faren uznał że to czas na taktyczny odwrót. Odwrócił się w kierunku gdzie upadł mu bryłkowiec i...

Nie było go tam.

W całej okolicy nie było bryłkowca!

"Chorobcia" - pomyślał Faren. - " Ktoś go musiał buchnąć gdy walczyli między sobą". Teraz nie miał czasu by się nad tym martwić.

\- Teraz cię obijemy, z bryłkowcem lub bez niego, masz wpierdol. - uderzył pięściami o siebie Espen.

\- Masz przewalone, kurzalcu. - Dodał Wulgr. - Szykuj się na...

\- Straż! - krzyknął Faren wskazując za nich.

Odwrócili się jak idioci, a Brosca nie czekał. Od razu pobiegł w przeciwnym kierunku.

Skręcał, lawirował między uliczkami, ścigany przez ich krzyki. Faktem że nie miał zdobyczy i znowu jego rodzina została skazana na grzyby głebinowe, postanowił martwić się później. Teraz skupiał się tylko na jednym.

"Uciec. Przeżyć. Nie dać się. Uciec. Przeżyć. Nie dać się złapać."

Te myśli towarzyszyły mu od zawsze w jego dwunastoletnim życiu.

...

Kiedy Faren otworzył oczy zobaczył nad sobą drewniany sufit, po którym baraszkowały pająki i muchy. Leżał w jakimś łóżku, ewidentnie dla niego za dużym, przykryty kocem. Spróbował się przeciągnąć. Odpowiedział mu ból, głównie w boku, na piersi i w lewej ręce.

"Żyję" - Pomyślał. - "Wszystko mnie boli ale żyję".

Spróbował usiąść, z bólem ale jednak mu się udało. Zorientował się że oprócz spodni i bandaży nie ma nic na sobie. Zacisnął pięści i rozluźnił. Był ból ale nie tyle duży by przeszkodził mu w poruszaniu się, co go cieszyło.

\- Widzę że już się obudziłeś. - stwierdziła kobieta stojąca przy palenisku.

Faren zdążył się zorientować że znajdują się w chacie, gdyby nie fakt że wykonana z drewna i że były półki z książkami i jakieś namiastki luksusu w rodzaju dywanów czy szyb w oknach, pomyślałby że jest w domu, w Orzamarze.

\- Co się stało? - spytał niepewnie - Pamiętam bitwę i wieżę...

\- Bitwa została przegrana, jakiś wasz dowódca nie dołączył do walki, skazując was na klęskę. - odparła Morrigan.

\- Loghain.

\- Tak się nazywał. - powiedziała Morrigan. - Ci których porzucił zostawił na pewną śmierć. Twój przyjaciel... kiepsko to znosi.

\- Alistair? - spytał Brosca

\- Tak, ten drugi Szary Strażnik.

\- Zacznijmy od tego że nie jest on moim przyjacielem. - odparł Faren. - Znam go zaledwie od wczoraj. Jeszcze nic o nim nie wiem.

\- Dobrze, skoro tak twierdzisz - powiedziała Morrigan - Matka czeka na zewnątrz z tym drugim. Chce z tobą porozmawiać.

\- Okej, a moja zbroja? Broń?

\- Stoi w koncie, wyczyszczona i zreperowana. Swoją drogą to Strażnicy nie piorą, czy to jakiś element krasnoludzkiej kultury?

Podnosząc zbroję Faren skrzywił się. Lekki pancerz był już sfatygowany i nadawał się właściwie do wyrzucenia. Chciał się zaopatrzyć w nowy ale kwatermistrz nie miał nic na jego rozmiar a płatnerza nie miał już czasu szukać. A potem była już bitwa. Żałował że nie zdarł z jakiegoś genloka, parę wydawało mu się w porządku ale wtedy liczył się pośpiech i nie było czasu na porządne obdarcie trupów.

\- Nie, to zwykła oszczędność czasu i środków. - Odparł i zmienił temat. - To ty mnie opatrzyłaś?

\- Nie, moja matka. Ze mnie żadna uzdrowicielka.

Sznurując lewego buta, jedna myśl nie dawała mu spokoju.

\- A jak nas stamtąd wydostała? Schody były już zablokowane przez pomioty.

\- Zamieniła się w ogromnego ptaka i wyniosła was w swoich szponach. - zapinając sprzączkę napierśnika Faren uniósł jedną brew. - Jeśli nie pasuje ci ta wersja, musisz dopytać moją matkę. Choć na jej miejscu uratowałabym waszego króla. Za niego można by dostać większy okup.

Faren kiwnął głową, zgadzając się z tym rozumowaniem. Sprawdził jedną z sakw przy pasku. Została mu tylko jedna fiolka wywaru z trupikorzenia i ten wisiorek który dostał po Dołączeniu . Niewiele, w dodatku miał miał tylko dwa krótkie miecze i jeden nóż do rzucania. "Niedobrze" - pomyślał. Przynajmniej sakiewka pozostała przyjemnie ciężka, ale reszta... Tym bardziej że nie wiedział kiedy będzie miał okazję uzupełnić zapasy.

\- Na razie przyjmę tę wersje, ale puki co muszę ci i twojej matce podziękować za ratunek.

I skłonił się. Kiedyś siostra mu opowiadała że tak krasnolud powinien okazać szacunek temu, komu coś zawdzięcza. Nie robił tego za często ale teraz wydawało mu się właściwe.

\- Proszę bardzo, ale większość i tak zrobiła moja matka. Idź już lepiej do niej.

Kiedy wyszedł z chaty zobaczył przed sobą jezioro, właściwie bagno. Na brzegu stał Alistair i ta stara kobieta którą zdążyli poznać wczoraj.

Pierwsza zobaczyła go staruszka.

\- Widzisz? Oto twój towarzysz, krasnolud Faren. Za bardzo się martwisz, młodzieńcze.

Ignorując ból w piersi, Brosca podszedł do nich.

\- Ty żyjesz! - powiedział Alistair - Byłem pewien, że jesteś martwy.

\- Taaa, a ja że wygraliśmy - odparł Faren - Jak widać obaj się myliliśmy.

\- Duncan nie żyje. - powiedział grobowym głosem Alistair- Szarzy Strażnicy, nawet król... wszyscy nie żyją. Gdyby nie matka Morrigan, leżelibyśmy martwi na szczycie tej wieży.

\- Nie mów o mnie tak, jakby tu mnie nie było, chłopcze.

\- Przepraszam... ale jak mamy cię nazywać?- odparł Alistair- Nie przedstawiłaś się nam.

\- Imiona są ładne, ale bezużyteczne. - odpowiedziała. - Możecie nazywać mnie Flemeth.

\- Ta Flemeth? - Nie dowierzał Ali.- Flemeth z legend? Więc to prawda - jesteś Wiedźmą z Głuszy?

Farenowi nic to nie mówiło, nie za dobrze znał ludzkie legendy. Choć z krasnoludzkimi nie było u niego lepiej, zwyczajnie uważał je za nieprzydatne.

\- A jakie to ma znaczenie? Znam się trochę na magi, wy także z niej korzystacie, prawda?

\- A co nas obchodzi kim jest ona jest? - stwierdził Faren. - Ona ma swoje sekrety, my swoje i na tym poprzestańmy. Powinniśmy się stąd wynosić, gdzieś daleko od pomiotów.

\- Chwila, teraz czas na obowiązki.- oznajmiła Flemeth. - Obowiązkiem Szarej Straży było od zawsze jednoczyć ludzi przeciwko Pladze. A może zmieniło się coś gdy nie patrzyłam?

\- A to się zmieniło że nie mamy armii, wsparcia, pieniędzy czy choćby dobrego uzbrojenia. - odparł Faren.

\- I co zamierzacie zmienić w tej kwestii? - dopytywała Flemeth.

\- Jakie "my"? To Alistair jest tu Strażnikiem, ja mam ochotę przeżyć! - odparł zirytowany Faren.

\- Proszę, wszyscy zginęli, nie opuszczaj mnie teraz. - powiedział rozpaczliwie Ali.

\- A jak ty to sobie wyobrażasz? - odparł Faren - We dwóch przeciwko Hordzie? Już stryczek wydaje się atrakcyjniejszy.

\- Zaraz - powiedział Alistair - Przecież mamy traktaty. Zobowiązują one do stawienia się pod komendą Szarej Straży ludzi, elfy, krasnoludy i magów, przeciwko pladze! Możemy...

Faren się zaśmiał. Tak się nie ubawił od czasu gdy Berath poślizgnął się na kupie głębinowca i zaliczył wywrotkę.

\- Nie no. Ty wierzysz że to wystarczy? - powiedział rozbawiony - Wierzysz że te wszystkie stronnictwa zjednoczą się pod naszym przywództwem?

\- Przecież są złożone obietnice. Traktaty...

\- Są tyle warte by napalić nimi w piecu. - uciął Faren - Ty naiwnie wierzysz że za samą obietnicę złożoną przez czyiś przodków, przekonasz kogokolwiek by coś zrobił. Otóż nie, nie przekonasz, chyba że masz argumenty w postaci złota, siły lub haków na tego kogoś.

Alistair wyglądał na przybitego.

\- Przecież coś musimy zrobić. Sam sobie nie poradzę, proszę nie opuszczaj mnie w takiej chwili.

\- Mam inny plan - odparł Faren - Olejemy to i udamy się za granicę na wschód lub północ. Tacy jak my dwaj zawsze znajdą pracę jako najemnicy lub ochroniarze.

"Nie mówiąc o tym że zawsze mogę coś ukraść, ale nie trzeba o tym świętoszka informować."

\- Nie! - powiedział mocniejszym głosem Alistair. - Nie. Loghain musi zapłacić za to co uczynił. Śmierć Duncana i innych nie pójdzie na marne. Nie pozwolę na to.

\- Mówię ci, to przegrana sprawa – odparł Faren – Zwyczajnie nie da rady, a zmarłym nie przywróci życia zemsta.

Sam stracił kilku przyjaciół w ulicznych walkach i wiedział że czasem lepiej odpuścić.

\- Nie – powiedział Alistair. – Przysięgałem i ty zresztą też, by pomimo wszystkiego, powstrzymać Plagę i zamierzam dotrzymać przysięgi. Musimy pokonać Hordę.

Faren pokręcił głową, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

\- Pokonać Plagę, dobre - ironizował - A wiesz mój drogi rycerzyku jak tego dokonać? Załóżmy że uda ci się zebrać drugą armię. Pomińmy fakt że to karkołomne ale załóżmy że jednak uda ci się zebrać dość sojuszników, by zaatakować Hordę. O ile pamiętam, to armia świętej pamięci króla pokonywała już Hordę w kilku bitwach a mimo to sam Duncan twierdził, że Horda pomiotów rośnie w siłę. To jak, rycerzyku, zamierzasz tego dokonać?

Alistair przez chwilę nie odpowiadał.

\- Zabijając Arcydemona, rzecz jasna.

\- A czym dokładnie jest Arcydemon? - spytał Faren - Podobno czymś więcej niż smokiem. Wiesz w jak go wywabić od Hordy by zaatakować? Wiesz jak się go zabija? Na jaką truciznę jest wrażliwy, jeśli w ogóle. Czy do jego pokonania jest potrzebne coś jeszcze?

Alistair zawahał się.

\- No... Nie. Duncan mówił, że powie mi jak przyjdzie na to pora ale on...

\- Czyli praktycznie nic nie wiemy, równie dobrze moglibyśmy próbować zamachu na króla Orzammaru, z takim samym skutkiem.

Pokręcił głową.

-Wybacz, ale powodzenia w samobójstwie, bo ja nie mam zamiaru brać w tym udziału.

Odwrócił się z zamiarem odejścia. Alistaira zatkało.

\- Poczekaj krasnoludzie. - tym razem odezwała się Flemeth. Faren stanął.

\- Pozwolisz na rozmowę w cztery oczy? - powiedziała tonem który nie brzmiał jak pytanie. Faren chciał odmówić ale coś w jej głosie powstrzymało go, więc skinął głową i przeszli na tyły chatki zostawiając Alistaira z Morrigan, która właśnie wyszła z budynku.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę bezkastowcu, że on sobie sam nie poradzi.

Zanim Faren zdążył odpowiedzieć, dodała.

\- Tak, wiem kim jesteś, mój drogi. Pytanie czy chcesz by inni się dowiedzieli.

Farena zdziwiło że ta kobieta wie kim jest. Wielu krasnoludów nosiło tatuaże, ale tylko oni sami znali ich znaczenie. Jego znak na policzku był wypalony, nie wytatuowany choć trzeba było się bliżej przyjrzeć by zauważyć różnicę. Innym rasom nie chciało się najczęściej uczyć o ich znaczeniu. Najwyraźniej zawsze znalazły się wyjątki.

\- Nie jest to jakaś wiedza tajemna - odparł - Nie jestem pierwszym bezkastowcem na powierzchni i na pewno nie ostatnim. Jeśli chcesz możesz o tym powiedzieć innym.

Choć wolałby mieć czystą kartę na powierzchni, to jednak nie było to tak ważne by ulegać szantażowi.

\- Och, ale ja nie mówię samym fakcie pochodzenia z dołu waszego społeczeństwa - powiedziała tajemniczym głosem - Mówię o twojej siostrze, łowczyni szlachciców. Mówię o matce pijaczce. Mówię o twoim przyjacielu Lesce. Mówię o twoim zabójstwie jednego z liderów półświatka Orzammarskiego, Berathca.

Teraz krasnoluda zmroziło. Skąd ona, na tym zapomnianym przez Patronów miejscu wiedziała co się wydarzyło dwa tygodnie wcześniej? Oprócz niego wiedział o tym tylko Duncan, a on nie żyje. Nikt ich nie mijał jak podróżowali do Ostagaru, więc nie ma mowy o jakimkolwiek przekazaniu informacji.

\- Kim ty jesteś? - spytał.

\- Kimś kto wie bardzo wiele. - odparła tajemniczo - Wiem o wielu rzeczach ale inne pozostają przed moim wzrokiem ukryte. Wiem natomiast że pomimo tego co pokazujesz światu, tak naprawdę kochasz swoich bliskich.

\- Orzammar - powiedział zimnym głosem - Od lat walczy z pomiotami i raczej się nie zapowiada by miał w najbliższym czasie upaść.

\- Dobrze wiesz mój drogi że jeśli Plaga opanuje Ferelden, to Orzammar będzie otoczony z dwóch stron, a bez wsparcia z zewnątrz upadnie a wraz z nim zginą twoi bliscy.

Faren odetchnął głęboko.

\- Zatem skoro jesteś tak dobrze poinformowana, to też wiesz że to głównie wina nas samych, krasnoludów – powiedział zdenerwowany – Nasza elita żyje przede wszystkim pamięcią o utraconej chwale i zakorzeniona jest w tradycji, nie pozwala na zmiany. Woleliby by miasto upadło, niż by dać szanse bezkastowcom. Tak, Orzammar upadnie, ale wyłącznie z winy samych mieszkańców. I to, że rzucę się samobójczo na ratunek nic nie zmieni.

Flemeth patrzyła na niego przenikliwym wzrokiem który wydawał się Farenowi jakby zaglądał mu pod skórę.

\- Tak – powiedziała po chwili – Dlatego twój towarzysz potrzebuje ciebie.

Faren spojrzał na nią z powątpiewaniem.

\- Słuchałaś przez chwilę tego co mówiłem? Nie wyruszę na stracenie. To co proponuje ten naiwniak to okrężna droga na stos pogrzebowy.

\- Słuchałam mój drogi, uważnie słuchałam. Twój towarzysz potrzebuje przywódcy, kogoś kto go poprowadzi. Kogoś kto patrzy nieszablonowo. Kogoś kto podejmie trudne decyzje i będzie potrafił z tym żyć.

Dalej Faren nie był przekonany.

\- Aha, przyznaję jesteś nieźle poinformowana ale to jeszcze nie znaczy że masz jakieś objawienia. To wszystko można wyjaśnić w logiczny sposób.

\- A jakby tego było mało - dodała jeszcze - To wiedz, że potrafię dostrzec pewne echa tego co się wydarzy. Rzeczy które jeszcze się nie wydarzyły. Mogę cię przed nimi ostrzec.

\- To fajnie, pewnie dzięki temu dobrze obstawiasz walki kogutów - odpowiedział ironicznie Brosca - Nawet jeśli to potrafisz, to nie życzę sobie byś mi przepowiadała. Sam kształtuję swój los.

Uśmiechnęła się przebiegle.

\- Zatem odwołam się do twoich marzeń, tych myśli którymi nie dzieliłeś się nawet z siostrą. – mówiła z werwą w głosie - Zawsze pragnąłeś akceptacji ze strony pobratymców i zawsze pragnąłeś być tym który wyciągnie pozostałych bezkastowców z dna. Los daje ci szanse by zacząć zmiany których pragniesz. Jako Szary Strażnik masz większe możliwości, niż jakikolwiek bezkastowiec przed tobą. Chcesz to zmarnować?

Faren już był trochę przerażony. Skąd ta kobieta wiedziała o tym? Tymi przemyśleniami z nikim się nie dzielił, zatem jak ona to odgadła? To że pragnął akceptacji to dało się odgadnąć ale nikt kto by go znał nie nazwał by go przodownikiem, który pociągnie za sobą innych.

\- Nawet jeśli wezmę w tym udział, nie gwarantuje to sukcesu. – odparł – Nie możesz mi obiecać że się to uda.

\- Oczywiście, że nie mogę. – Flemeth zaśmiała się. – Jesteś zbyt inteligentny by uwierzyć w coś takiego. Mogę jednak zapewnić wam na tę chwilę wsparcie, takie coś na start.

\- A konkretnie? – spytał Faren.

\- Konkretnie mogę wam zapewnić prowiant potrzebny na dotarcie do najbliższych ludzkich siedzib, mogę wam zapewnić sprzęt obozowy, mogę zapewnić wam mapy Fereldenu. Oraz wsparcie magii, w postaci mojej córki, Morrigan.

To zbiło Brosce z tropu.

\- Zatem, dajesz nam jako wsparcie własną córkę – stwierdził – Znaczy że traktujesz to poważnie.

\- Owszem mój drogi, bo widzisz by zaszły jakiekolwiek zamiany, trzeba umieć coś poświęcić. – odpowiedziała – Ten co niczego nie poświęci, ten też nigdy niczego nie zmieni.

Faren zastanowił się. Nie były to może wymarzone przez niego zadanie i poważnie wątpił w powodzenie całej tej awantury, to jednak dawało szanse by jego życie znaczyło coś więcej. „Jeśli mi się uda, mogę zyskać szacunek i poważanie wśród krasnoludów, nigdy więcej określenia bezkastowiec, nigdy więcej zabijania dla przeżycia..."

\- A po za tym, mój drogi, nie wydostaniesz się z Głuszy bez przewodnika. - dodała jeszcze Flemeth.

I ten ostatni argument ostatecznie przekonał go.

\- Zgoda, pomogę Alistairowi powstrzymać Plagę a potem... Nie, co ja gadam... Przecież to oczywiste że się nam nie uda ale i tak spróbuję.

...

Alistair o mało z portek nie wyskoczył, gdy Faren mu oznajmił że jednak pomoże powstrzymać mu Plagę. Oklapł trochę gdy usłyszał że Morrigan idzie z nimi.O ile wcześniej wyglądał na złamanego i przegranego, teraz wyglądał raczej na lekko przybitego. Ona sama też nie była zbyt zadowolona ale była posłuszna matce.

\- Mogę wiedzieć co dokładnie potrafisz? - Postanowił dopytać się dokładniej krasnolud.

\- Znam się na zielarstwie i czarach, może nie tak jak moja matka ale radzę sobie.

\- Potrafisz gotować? - spytał niewinnie Alistair.

\- Ja... Tak, potrafię gotować. - odparła zirytowana Morrigan.

\- I tak zrobimy dyżury. - szybko wtrącił się Faren

\- Znam też dwadzieścia różnych trucizn, które można przyrządzić z tutejszych roślin. - dodała jeszcze od siebie. - To tak, a pro po gotowania.

To zaciekawiło krasnoluda. Sam umiał wyważyć jakieś pięć trucizn, ale ze elementów dostępnych jedynie pod ziemią. Tym bardziej że nie znał naziemnych roślin. "Będę musiał ją o to wypytać" - pomyślał. Ale musiał to odłożyć, bo za niedługo miało już być południe, jeśli mieli wyruszyć to teraz. Od bitwy minęły już trzy dni.

...

W czasie potrzebnym do wyrecytowania trzykrotnej litanii na cześć Patronów i Kamienia, zebrali się i wyruszyli na północ, do Lothering. Faren i Morrigan szli przodem a Alistair kilka kroków za nimi. Zostali też obdarowani na drogę przez matkę Morrigan w postaci plecaków z derkami na noc, suchym prowiantem w postaci solonego mięsa i placków pszennych. Oprócz tego Faren i Alistair dostali po płaszczu, do ochrony przed zbliżającą się się jesienią.

Udało im się dotrzeć do jednej ze ścieżek, drzewa i bluszcz tutaj mniej wdawały i się we znaki. Było też mniej bajor i jezior, więc mogli iść prędzej.

Faren miał wielką ochotę wypytać czarodziejkę o te trucizny ale zadawał sobie sprawę że są na terenie gdzie grasują pomioty, lepiej zachować czujność. Po za tym pozostali też nie wydawali się chętni do rozmowy.

\- Kiedy powinniśmy dotrzeć do Lothering. - Ciekawość wzięła u Farena górę.

\- Z jakieś trzy dni powinniśmy tam być, o ile nie przytrafią się nam jakieś niespodziewane trudności. - odpowiedziała Morrigan.

"A one zawsze się trafiają" - pomyślał Faren

...

Zatrzymali się na nocleg dopiero kiedy było już tak ciemno że Morrigan i Alistair nie widzieli drogi. Farenowi, jako krasnoludowi ciemność nie przeszkadzała, ale też chciał odpocząć. Znajdowali się jeszcze za blisko potencjalnych pomiotów, więc nie rozpalali ogniska zadowalając się kawałkiem mięsa i sera, popijając wodą z manierki. Faren wziął pierwszą wartę.

...

Po tym jak księżyc zaczął opadać z czubka nieba, Faren chciał obudzić Morrigan na drugą wartę, ale nagle Alistair zerwał się z posłania.

\- Co? Trzeba było powiedzieć wcześniej że chcesz wartę... - Zaczął Faren lecz rycerz mu przerwał przytykając palec do ust.

\- Ciiii... Pomioty... - wyszeptał.

Faren wyciągnął miecze z pochew.

\- Wyczułeś je?

Alistair skinął głową. Faren chciał spytać czemu on ich nie wyczuł ale nie było mu dane zapytać. Nagle usłyszeli w niedaleko ryki pomiotów, szczęk broni i... okrzyki ludzi.

\- Trzeba im pomóc - powiedział Alistair i ruszył w tamtym kierunku.

\- Czekaj - syknął krasnolud ale człowiek go zignorował, idąc w słabym świetle księżyca w zarośla. Faren wymamrotał przekleństwo i chciał obudzić Morrigan, ale ta już wstała i patrzyła na niego wyczekująco. Faren pokręcił głową i ruszył za Alistairem, a czarodziejka za nim.

...

Udało się im dogonić Alistaira, bo Faren widzi dobrze w ciemnościach a Morrigan wyczarowała sobie małą kulę światła, która unosiła jej się tuż przed nogami.

\- Alistair, poczekaj! - Zawołał szeptem, ale ten znów go olał. Za kolejnymi zaroślami, wpadli prosto na pole walki.

Zgraja pomiotów atakowała trzech żołnierzy, stojących tuż przy wielkim drzewie i osłaniających się wzajemnie. Widać było że walka trwa już od jakiegoś czasu, bo po krzakach i zaroślach było sporo ciał, zarówno pomiotów, jak i ludzi, a stojący wojownicy byli już poranieni i widać było ich zmęczenie.

-Za Szarą Straż! - zawołał bojowo Alistair i ruszył na pomioty.

Faren znów zaklnął i spojrzał na Morrigan która zaczęła już machać kosturem, rzucając jakiś czar. Pobiegł za narwańcem do walki.

Jakieś kilka pomiotów odłączyło się od atakujących żołnierzy i ruszyły na nowo przybyłych.

Broniący się dostrzegli ich wydali okrzyk radości. Zbyt pośpiesznie. Jeden z genloków wykorzystał chwilową nieuwagę wojownika z lewej i pchnął włócznią go pod pachę, w miejsce gdzie nie osłaniały płyty ale jedynie kolczuga. Pchnęty wojownik sapnął i osunął się na ziemię.

Alistair przyjął uderzenie na tarczę, tak ją ustawiając, że miecz pomiota zamiast zatrzymać się na niej, zjechał w dół do ziemi, pozbawiając go równowagi. Rycerz wykorzystał to odcinając mu głowę.

...

Na Farena rzuciły się dwa hurloki, jeden z toporem, drugi z buławą. Odskoczył przed ciosem buławą i zbił ten od topora. Pomioty okazały się wyjątkowo zgrane, gdy jeden atakował, drugi go osłaniał.

–„Na brody patronów." - zdążył pomyśleć. -"To przodownicy!"

Kiepsko, ostatnim razem ledwie poradził sobie z jednym, a rycerzyk i wiedźma mają swoje problemy. Jak zwykle został z problemem sam. Zakręcił ostrzami.

\- No to zatańczmy.

...

Morrigan posłała magiczny pocisk w kierunku Pomiota który chciał zajść Alisatira z boku. Dwa które biegły w jej stronę potraktowała stożkiem zimna, zamrażając ich od pasa w dół. Powywracały się jak długie. Strażnicy walczyli każdy osobno, jak zauważyła.

\- Co za amatorzy - powiedziała do siebie i wymruczała zaklęcie transmutacji.

...

Po tym jak przewaga zaskoczenia minęła, Alisair został zepchnięty do defensywy. Był teraz w postawie nastawionej przede wszystkim na obronę. Bronił się przed atakami dwóch hurloków i jednego genloka. Nagle na jednego z hurloków rzucił się, nie wiadomo skąd wielki pająk. Pomiot wyrywał się ale szczęki pająka rozdarły jego pancerz i wgryzły się w ciało. Reszta pomiotów, jak i Alistair była zbyt zszokowana by coś zrobić.

Pająk podniósł pysk znad trupa i zaczął mu falować, tworząc ludzkie usta.

\- Może głupcze, zrobisz coś z resztą pomiotów? - odezwał się głosem apostatki.

Alistair był zdumiony.

\- Morrigan, to ty?

\- Pogadamy później, teraz mamy bitwę do wygrania. - odparła oschle.

Alistair otrząsnął się akurat na czas, gdy już biegł na niego kolejny pomiot.

...

Uciekając przed ciosami, Faren uznał że musi zaryzykować. Gdy leciał cios buławy, nie uniknął go, tylko mając nadzieję że pancerz jeszcze ten raz wytrzyma, rzucił się wprost na hurloka. Poczuł uderzenie w lewy naramiennik i usłyszał trzask rozdzieranego materiału. Udało mu się obalić pomiota i przetoczyć się w bok, akurat jak ten z toporem uderzył swojego pobratymca, gdzie przed momentem był krasnolud. Faren podniósł się i natarł z mieczami. Jednak leżący jeszcze ostatkiem sił chwycił krasnoluda za nogę. Faren stracił równowagę i upadł. Nie mógł się ruszyć i zobaczył jak leci w jego głowę topór. Mógł jedynie unieść miecz w mizernej nadziei zablokowania ciosu. 

Wtem na pomiot został obalony przez jakieś stworzenie. Faren zamrugał zdumiony. Stworzenie okazało się psem, który teraz przegryzał gardło hurloka. Pomiot szarpał się, próbował walczyć ale po chwili znieruchomiał. Pies podniósł łeb, zaszczekał głośno i wyszczerzył się zadowolony w stronę krasnoluda. Faren był zdumiony niespodziewanym ratunkiem ale szybko się podniósł. Jednak bitwa dobiegała już końca. Większość pomiotów leżała martwa, gdzie nie gdzie jakiś podrygiwał. Zobaczył jak wielki pająk przemienia się w Morrigan i jak Alistair podchodzi do ocalałych wojowników. Ciężko oddychając, zaczął sprawdzać czy wszystkie potwory nie żyją, zrobić awanturę rycerzykowi zawsze zdąży. Pies podążył za nim.

...

Alistair podszedł do tych, którym rzucili się na ratunek. Wojownicy bili zajęci opatrywaniem rannego towarzysza ale nie wyglądało to dobrze. Ranna była pod pachą i stracił wiele krwi.

\- Nie zasypiaj Travik, nie zasypiaj. - mówił do towarzysza ciemnowłosy, podczas odpinania mu napierśnika. Tamten miał nieprzytomne spojrzenie.

\- Da sir radę, niech się sir nie poddaje. - dodał drugi, jak sądząc z głosu, nastolatek, zauważył Alistair.

Ranny zaczął charczeć, zakaszlał, wyprężył się i znieruchomiał. Ciemnowłosy zaklął i spojrzał na Alistaira. Patrzyli na siebie przez chwilę, Strażnik nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Sam dopiero co stracił bliskich przyjaciół i mentora.

\- Ech - pierwszy odezwał się ciemnowłosy. - Wypadałoby podziękować za ratunek... Dziękuję i jak się zwiecie?

\- Ja jestem Alistair, krasnolud to Faren a czarodziejka zwie się Morrigan.- odparł - A wy? 

Choć już zdążył rozpoznać herb na tarczy, chciał się upewnić.

\- Jestem Fergus Cousland, z Wysokorza, syn terna Bryca Couslanda.


	7. Lothering

To nie była zbyt przyjemna noc dla Farena. Przeciągnął się i wstał obolały z posłania. Miał wrażenie, że od opuszczenia Orzamaru co chwila ma dorzucany kolejny ciężar na plecy. Dołączenie do Straży było tylko początkiem listy problemów. Najpierw nocna potyczka z pomiotami, a po niej...

...

Brosca był wściekły na Alistaira ale z opieprzem musiał się wstrzymać, aż będą mieli chwilę na osobności. Teraz musiał pogadać z ocalałymi z Wysokorza, tego od feralnej tarczy z konkursu. Pod drzewem siedział starszy mężczyzna, wyglądający na trzydzieści kilka wiosen. Twarz miał poważną i dumną, z krótko przystrzyżoną brodą dookoła ust. Włosy układały się w proste linie, ułożone w prostą fryzurę. Miał szerokie bary i sprawiał wrażenie wojownika. Ubrany w zbroję będącą czymś pomiędzy pełną płytową a kolczugą.

Faren nie bardzo wiedział co powiedzieć. Rycerz dopiero co stracił towarzyszy, choć jego zdaniem powinien się cieszyć że przeżył. Ale na szczęście nikt nie oczekiwał od krasnoluda grzeczności. Alistair pochylił się ku niemu.

\- Jest synem terna Wysokorza, Fergus Cousland - szepnął.

To Farena zaskoczyło. Spodziewał się raczej jakiegos dowódcy oddziału, czy czegos pomiędzy.

\- Zatem jesteście rycerzem z Wysokorza - stwierdził Faren, zakładając ręce na piersi. - Fergus Cousland, zgadza się?

Giermek rycerza spurpurowiał.

\- Dla ciebie sir Fergus, krasnoludzie! - Poprawił go niezadowolony młodzieniec.

Faren domyślił się, że ten młodszy jest jakimś sługą paniątka, czymś co tu nazywają "Giermkiem". Wyglądał na na mniej niż dwadzieścia zim, widać było, że nie goli się jeszcze regularnie. "Zapewne to była jego pierwsza bitwa" - pomyślał krasnolud, patrząc jak ten ściska swój miecz. Odziany w pancerz łuskowy, wyglądał na przestraszonego, co próbował zamaskować oburzeniem na krasnoluda.

\- W porządku Denys - odezwał się Fergus - Myślę, że możemy pominąć tytuły, w stosunku do naszych wybawców.

Zwrócił się do Farena.

\- Twój towarzysz już wyjawił mi wasze miana, jak również kim jesteście. Szara Straż zawsze była bardzo szanowana w mojej rodzinie. - powiedział syn terna.

Faren dopisał w myślach kolejną pozycję ochrzanu dla Alistaira.

...

Okazało się że to syn jakiegoś wysoko postawionego lorda Fereldenu. Dowiedzieli się, że większa część ich sił została rozgromiona pod Ostagarem ale część wojsk rodu Couslandów, razem rodem Houwe, jeszcze nie dotarła. Fergus, wraz z niedobitkami, wycofywali się na północ, ale zgubili się wśród mokradeł, ciągle nękani przez pomioty. Byli zmuszeni zostawiać zabitych tam gdzie padli i gdyby nie niespodziewany ratunek Strażników, byłoby po nich. Czyli Ali przez swoje pochopne ruszenie na ratunek, zrobił jednak coś praktycznego. Ale to nie był koniec nocnych perypetii. Kolejnym problemem było pojawienie się pewnego czworonoga...

...

Faren właśnie chciał zapytać jaką siłą dysponują teraz Couslandowie i ich przyjaciele Houwe, kiedy poczuł jak jakiś ciężar przy boku.

\- Co, do licha... - zaczął i zobaczył psa. Zdążył już o nim zapomnieć. Ogar sięgał mu do piersi a ludziom do pasa.

\- Piękny okaz - stwierdził Fergus

\- Wybrał cię - dodał Alistair - Nazywają to przypisaniem.

Faren nie był specjalnie zadowolony.

\- Jak się wam podoba to możecie go zabrać, bo mi do szczęścia nie jest potrzebny.

Ogar zaskomlał cichutko i zrobił minę, którą Faren by określił jako "metodę na litość". Zdziwiło go, że psisko wyglądało jakby rozumiało co się do niego mówi.

\- Oj, nie sądzę mości krasnoludzie - odparł Fergus z uśmiechem - Mabari wybierają jednego pana i są mu wierne aż do śmierci. Moja młodsza siostra, Marika, też ma swojego ogara. Po za tym u nas, w Felerdenie, posiadanie Mabari świadczy dobrze o człowieku. I zaznaczam że gary nie wybierają byle kogo.

"Ten tutaj to pewnie wyjątek od reguły" - pomyślał Faren

\- Ogary są też niezrównane w bojach - powiedział Denys

Z tym Faren nie mógł się kłócić, widział jak w bitwie ogary bez cienia strachu rzuciły się na Mroczne Pomioty. Ten argument do niego trafił najmocniej. "Zawsze w chwili kryzysu będę mógł go zjeść.

\- No dobrze, niech zostanie. - odwrócił się do Fergusa. - A wracając do...

\- Chyba o czymś zapomniałeś. - Przerwał mu z uśmiechem Fergus. - Imię.

\- Co?

\- Musisz nadać mu imię.- wyjaśnił rycerz.

Ogar oczekiwał na jego słowa w wyczekującej pozie. Faren uważał to za bezsensu ale pomyślał nad tym. Jakie by nadać mu imię? Coś na odczepne, czy jednak jakieś ze znaczeniem? Myslał przez chwilę i już wiedział.

\- Kamień. - Oznajmił psu. - Będziesz się nazywał Kamień. - "Kamień, miejsce gdzie idą krasnoludy po śmierci. Kamień, więź z przodkami, której mi odmówiono. Kamień, gdzie wierzę, że jednak trafię."

Ogar zaszczekał radośnie, zupełnie nieświadomy znaczenia imienia.

\- Chyba mu się spodobało - powiedział Alistair.

...

Po sprawdzeniu, czy żaden z pomiotów nie udaje martwego, zdecydowali udać się z powrotem do ich obozowiska. Fergus, wraz z Denysem i Alistairem zgodzili się, że nie ma czasu na grzebanie zmarłych ale na modlitwę za zamarłych jeszcze mogą odmówić. Faren to wykorzystał by pośpiesznie przejrzeć trupy, w poszukiwaniu czegoś przydatnego. To nie tak, że nie szanował umarłych ale był zdania, że trupom nie zrobi różnicy, czy się za nich pomodli zaraz po ich śmierci czy trochę później. Po za dwoma sztyletami, nie znalazł niczego co uznałby za przydatne. O dziwo, ogar przyniósł mu w pysku manierkę z gorzałką, cudem nie rozlaną czy rozszarpaną. "Przyda się do odkażania ran" - stwierdził. Było już dosyć ciemno i rosło ryzyko kolejnego ataku pomiotów, ale obecność Strażnika niwelowała te obawy. W obozie Brosca stwierdził że czas na rozmowę w cztery oczy z Alistairem. Odciągnął go trochę dalej, na skraj polany i zaczął ochrzan.

...

\- Możesz mi powiedzieć - zaczął Faren - Co cię podkusiło by rzucać się na oddział pomiotów, bez jakiegokolwiek uprzedzenia?!

Nie miał zamiaru zaczynać tak ostro, ale zmęczenie całodniową wędrówką i emocje związane z walką dopiero teraz znalazły ujście.

\- Potrzebowali pomocy, to im pomogłem - odparł Alistair - Szara Straż ma chronić ludzi przed pomiotami.

Faren przejechał sobie ręką po twarzy.

\- Szara Staż ma powstrzymać Plagę. Nie ratować wszystkich wokół.

\- Przysięgaliśmy... - zaczął Ali ale Faren mu przerwał.

\- Zgodziłem się pomóc w powstrzymaniu Plagi i słowa dotrzymam. - powiedział powoli - Nie zgodziłem się na samobójcze ratowanie każdej ofiary, bo w ostatecznym rozrachunku to nic nie zmieni. Nie pokonamy Hordy, jeśli damy się zabić w jakieś głupiej potyczce.

\- Każde życie jest bezcenne. - sprzeciwił się Alistair

Faren był zdania, że lepiej samemu przeżyć, niż poświęcać się dla kogoś ale to przemilczał.

\- Zgadzam się, ale jeśli zginiemy zanim pokonamy Plagę - w co wątpił - To wtedy Fereldeńczycy będą musieli czekać aż przyjadą Strażnicy z Orlaiz, a do tego czasu ten kraj będzie już zniszczony.

\- Jaki jest sens tego co robimy, jeśli po drodze zgubimy własne człowieczeństwo? - powiedział Ali.

\- Taki - odparł Faren - Że my nie mamy być rycerzami w lśniących zbrojach. My mamy wykonać swoją robotę. - zanim Ali mu przerwał dodał jeszcze.

\- A w dodatku, sam twój komendant powiedział, że Plaga musi być powstrzymana za wszelką cenę.

Rycerzyk nachmurzył się i powiedział krótkie "Dobrze" i odwrócił się do obozowiska.

Faren domyślił się, że Ali jeszcze zmaga się ze śmiercią Duncana ale uznał, że nic z tym nie zrobi. Im szybciej otrząśnie się, tym lepiej dla niego. Śmierć po każdego przychodzi a Brosca wiedział, że zanim to się skończy, jeszcze wiele razy będą mieli z nią do czynienia. Kiedy ginął jakiś kamrat, to jego śmierć była dla Farena lekcją i przestrogą. Lekcją, by nie popełnił tych samych błędów. Przestrogą, by pamiętał że nikt nie jest nieśmiertelny.

...

Morrigan wzięła wartę, kiedy reszta położyła się spać. Księżyc zaczynał już opadać, co oznaczało niewiele nocy do przespania.Kiedy Faren położył się na posłanie, pies położył się tuż koło niego, dzieląc się ciepłem. Krasnoludowi nie chciało się ustalać jakiś zasad względem psa, przynajmniej tej nocy i względnie szybko usnął ze zmęczenia. Jednak koszmary ze smokiem, Orzamarem, Leskiem i Ritą, nie dawały mu odpocząć. Miał wrażenie że słyszy ciągłe szepty, gdzieś z tyłu głowy. Kiedy się obudził, zobaczył nad sobą spojrzenie Kamienia, które uznałby za zainteresowane. Świt nadszedł jego zdaniem zdecydowanie za wcześnie.

...

Wyruszyli wczesnym rankiem. Dla Farena patrzenie jak słońce wyłania się zza horyzontu ciągle było przeżyciem. Pod ziemią dzień i noc wyglądały tak samo, rytm wyznaczały dźwięki rogów o początku nowego dnia. Nie istniało coś takiego jak, teraz noc i śpimy. Każdy sypiał jak sobie zaplanował czas. Widok nieba już go nie przerażał, ale jeszcze nie wyzbył się do końca niepokoju.

Zaczynali wychodzić z Głuszy Korkari. Widać to było po co raz rzadziej rosnących drzewach i mniejszej ilości jeziorek i komarów. Droga zrobiła się przejrzysta i w końcu weszli na równy trakt. Nie rozmawiali. Wszyscy byli zmęczeni po nocnej walce. Przodem szedł Faren z Morrigan, za nimi Fergus z giermkiem. Na końcu szedł Alistair, z pochyloną głową. Faren miał nadzieję reszta drogi do Lohering przejdzie bez większych niespodzianek. Ogar biegł z przodu grupy i co jakiś czas wracał do Farena. Krasnolud nie wiedział co myśleć o o niespodziewanym zwierzaku. Fergus i Alistair twierdzili, że ma szczęście, że mabari go wybrał, ale Faren był niepewny. Nigdy dotąd nie miał zwierzaka, raz czy dwa łapał żywcem bryłkowce by je potem sprzedać, ale nigdy by czymś się opiekować na dłużej. Był odpowiedzialny za siebie, siostrę i matkę, i nie miał zamiaru dokładać jeszcze do tego psa. "Dam mu szanse" - pomyślał - "Zawsze w kryzysie będę mógł go zjeść."

Syn arla rozmawiał o czymś z Denysem, Faren nie wiedział za bardzo jak z nimi będzie. Na pewno wdzięczność syna władcy może okazać się pomocna ale nie gwarantowała poparcia jego ojca. W Orzamarze, zdarzało się że Berath wysyłał go z Leskiem do zlikwidowania członków rodzin kast wyższych, nie rzadko na zlecenie kogoś z rodziny. A to ojciec nie chce umrzeć i dać synowi schedę, a to wuj pozbywał się bratanka, dla stanowiska. Domyślał się, że na powierzchni jest podobnie, ale nie miał jak tego sprawdzić w tym konkretnym przypadku, więc na razie wstrzymywał się z entuzjazmem. Zobaczy co przyniesie przyszłość. Na razie skupił się na drodze. 

Morrigan zaskoczyła Brosce umiejętnością przemiany w pająka, czy jak to określiła, czarów polimorfi. Miał zamiar wypytać ją co dokładnie jeszcze umie, ale była zwięzła w słowach i niechętnie mówiła o swoich umiejętnościach, co Faren szanował. Sam nie był zbyt chętny by wyjawiać co sam umie, ale skoro będą razem trochę podróżować to jednak muszą nawzajem się poznać i współpracować. Przyjaźń, na szczęście nie jest obowiązkowa. Uśmiechnął się do siebie. Jego znajomość z Leskiem też była początkowo skrajnie nieufna, ale okoliczności zmusiły ich do obustronnego opuszczenia gardy.

\- Wiesz Morrigan. - zaczął Faren

\- No? - odparła oschle

\- Wiem, że wolałabyś zachować swoje tajemnice, ale musimy jakoś razem współpracować, a po ostatniej potyczce zauważyłem, że będziemy wchodzić sobie w paradę w czasie walki. Jeśli nie poznamy nawzajem swoich umiejętności.

\- Zatem chcesz bym powiedziała ci co dokładnie potrafię tak? - spytała czujnie czarodziejka.

\- Właściwie, to tak.

\- Zgoda, pod jednym warunkiem - odparła - Ty też wyjawisz mi co dokładnie potrafisz.

Niezbyt to mu się uśmiechało, ale nie było innego wyjścia, musieli się zgrać.

\- Zgoda, musimy ustalić też jakiś system, kiedy będą rozmowy, na przykład: Kiedy zaraz zacznie się walka, byś była gotowa.

Resztę drogi poświęcili na ustalenie prostych znaków ręką i poznanie nawzajem swoich możliwość, choć Faren nie miał złudzeń by powiedziała mu wszystko. Dlatego sam też zachował kilka sekretów, jak umiejętność warzenia Zguby Magów. Wiedział że podobną rozmowę będzie musiał przeprowadzić z Alistairem, ale uznał, że da mu trochę czasu.

...

Garon przyglądał się płaszczowi. Prosto utkany z wełny, ale widać po nim że kiedyś widział lepsze czasy. Jednak wyglądał na szczelny i ciepły, a to najważniesze.

\- Takie se łupy - powiedział do siebie.

Siedział na jednej ze skrzyń które zabrali dwójce krasnoludów. Mieli nadzieję na lyrium, ale krasnoludzkie narzędzia też są w cenie. Rzecz jasna po zabraniu jednej czwartej ładunku, puścili ich dalej. I tak by tego wszystkiego nie sprzedali, a szkoda zachodu z chowaniem trupów.

Pozostali z jego grupy też przeglądali zrabowane przedmioty. Było ich w sumie ośmioro. Ośmioro tęgich zuchów, uzbrojonych w miecze i topory. Zazwyczaj sam ich widok wystarczał by uchodźcy płacili "myto". Jasne, trafił się raz jakiś chojrak ale po dostaniu obuchem topora w potylice zrobił się cichutki. I reszta wyskakiwała z kasy.

Miejsce było świetne, to jedyna droga z południa, przez Głusze. Za nimi znajdowało się Lothering, pełne uchodźców, gdzie władzy de facto nie było. Zakon nie radził sobie z utrzymaniem porządku wewnątrz wioski, a co dopiero poza nią.

\- Tacy jak my potrafią na wszystkim się dorobić. - uśmiechnął się Garon do siebie.

Było już po południu, zerknął na drogę przed sobą. I zauważył nadchodzącą grupę.

\- Panowie, pobudka. - zawołał do kamratów - Kolejni podróżni do "myta"

Ponieśli się, ale niezbyt pośpiesznie. Widać było że grupa nie jest zbyt wielka, więc nie było pośpiechu. Garon podniósł swój dwuręczny topór, na którego widok wieśniacy moczyli portki.

Kiedy grupa się zbliżyła, zobaczył, że jest dosyć nietypowa. Trzech mężczyzn, wyglądających na wojowników, czarnowłosa kobieta z laską a na czele rudy krasnolud, z króciutką brodą, na twarzy widoczne trzy duże blizny, jedna nad lewym okiem, dwie przecinały prawy policzek i wargi. Miał też dwa mieczyki na plecach i mabari u boku.

\- Witajcie drodzy podróżni, dziesięć srebrników za przejście przez drogę. - powiedział do nich z uśmiechem.

Stanęli przed nimi, krasnolud na przedzie a pozostali za nim. Usłyszał jak mężczyźni z tyłu krasnoluda szeptają między sobą, ale czekali aż on się odezwie.

\- Aha - odparł krasnolud. - Jak się domyślam, na utrzymanie traktu? - patrzył na Garona bez strachu.

\- Owszem, widzicie w jakim jest złym stanie.

Pozostali nie odzywali się, więc widać było, że to ten podkurcz im przewodzi.

\- Aha, jasne, tylko odczepię sakiewkę. -powiedział krasnolud odpinając mieszek - Nie trzeba tak chłodnego powitania.

Garon zatarł ręce na kolejny łatwy zarobek. Jego kamraci też zapatrzyli się na sakiewkę, która wyglądała na przyjemnie ciężką i nie zauważyli jak kobieta składa ręce przed sobą.

Krasnolud już miał mu dać, gdy nagle zrobił przewrót do tyłu. Garon chciał wyciągnąć za pleców topór ale mięśnie go nie posłuchały. Poczuł naraz przenikający chłód, pomimo końca lata.

Spróbował się odwrócić do kamratów ale tego też nie mógł zrobić. Z przerażeniem zorientował się, że od szyi w dół jest skuty lodem!

\- Co... to... jest... - wychrypiał.

Usłyszał za sobą pojękiwania i już wiedział że kamraci mu nie pomogą.

\- Stożek zimna - odparła czarnowłosa - Choć ta wiedza się wam do niczego już nie przyda, głupcy.

Krasnolud podszedł do niego wyciągając sztylet.

\- Cóż mój drogi nadzorco drogowy, słyszałeś że w czasie budowania tuneli w Głębokich Ścieżkach, jak zginął robotnik to jego kości wmurowywano w mur, by ich duch strzegły drogi? Myślę że tutaj możemy zrobić podobnie.

\- Błagam... nie... róbcie... tego... - zdołał wyjąkać

\- Nie chce mi się ich spetryfikować, Faren - odparła czarnowłosa.

Krasnolud pokiwał głową.

\- Zatem użyjemy najprostszego rozwiązania.

Garon zeszczał się w gacie. Poczuł jak jego szyja została przecięta.

...

\- Dobra, to co teraz? - spytał Alistair, kiedy się zatrzymali u wejścia do wioski. Już stąd widać było, że wioska jest przepełniona, przez tłumy uchodźców.

\- O, zdecydowałes się odezwać - powiedziała Morrigan - Rzucenie się na własny miecz okazało się zbyt trudne?

\- To takie dziwne że żałuję ich śmierci? - odparł czerwony Ali - Co byś zrobiła gdyby twoja matka umarła?

\- Zanim przestałabym się śmiać, czy potem?

\- No dobrze, zapomnij że pytałem. - uciął rycerzyk.

\- Jesli apostatka i młody Strażnik przestali sobie dogryzać - powiedział Fergus - to uważam że powinniśmy udać się do Wysokoża. Mój ojciec i arl Howe na pewno staną po naszej stronie przeciwko zdrajcy. Loghaina.

Faren zwrócił się do niego.

\- Przepraszam, ale czy nie mówiłeś, że arl Howe miał dotrzeć dwa dni po waszej armii? - zauważył - Czy nie powinniśmy natknąć się choćby na ich patrole?

\- Możliwe, ale ich tam nie było. - przyznał Fergus - Pewnie na wieść o klęsce postanowili się wycofać... Choć to faktycznie dziwne.

\- Możemy też liczyć na pomoc arla Eamona, z Redcliffe - dodał Alistair - Jest stary, ale jego siły nie były pod Ostagarem i może nam pomóc. A ponad to jest najbliżej.

\- Nie, uważam że powinniśmy udać się do Wysokorza albo Amarantu. - Nie zgodził się Fergus. - Musimy powiadomić o tym co zaszło mojego ojca.

\- Możemy też wykorzystać traktaty - dodał Alistair. - Dla krasnoludów, elfów i Kręgu maginów.

Faren nie był przekonany i w dodatku zaczynał się gubić.

\- Chwileczkę, wyciągnę mapę. Młody - zwrócił się do giermka Fergusa - Patrz czy nikt nie idzie. Kamień, rób to samo.

Denys spojrzał na swojego Fergusa czekając na potwierdzenie, a ten skinął mu głową. Wyciągnął prostą kuszę zza pleców i przygotował bełt. Spodobała się Farenowi jego ostrożność, dobrze o nim świadczyła. O dziwo ogar dołączył zgodnie z poleceniem do giermka.

Krasnolud położył mapę na jednej ze skrzyń. Dostał ją od matki Morrigan. Miał pewną wprawę z różnymi dokumentami, dawno temu nauczył się że informacja może być nie raz cenniejsza od złota czy stali. Oczywiście, odpowiednio użyta.

\- Znajdujemy się tutaj. - wskazała Morrigan palcem punkt na południu, tuż nad Głuszą Korcari.

\- Redcliffe jest tutaj. - pokazał Alistair zamek na południe od wielkiego jeziora. - A Wysokorze i Amarant tutaj. - wskazał dwa miejsca, jedno na północny wschód, drugie na północ od jeziora, tuż przy morzu.

\- Wiem gdzie leży Orzamar i Krąg - powiedział Faren, by uniknąć kolejnego wskazywania. Mijał tę wieżę, podróżując z Duncanem.

\- Jak widzisz Redcliffe jest najbliżej - powiedział blondyn

\- Ale nie mamy pewności czy arl Eamon nas wysłucha - zanegował Fergus - Powinniśmy udać się do Wysokorza, może nawet nie do niego bo możemy spotkać armię Howa. Arl Eamon będzie musiał dopiero zebrać swoje siły, podczas gdy siły Howa są już zebrane.

To był solidny argument i Faren nie wiedział którą z opcji wybrać. Obie wydawały się równie interesujące. "Że też muszę się nad takimi sprawami zastanawiać, podczas gdy w Orzamarze problemem było dożycie dnia następnego"-pomyślał. Podrapał się po głowie i spojrzał na Morrigan.

\- A ty Morrigan, co myślisz? - spytał czarodziejkę.

\- Powinniśmy zaatakować samego Loghaina, szybkie, bezlitosne uderzenie.

\- Tak, na pewno się tego nie spodziewa. - odparł ironicznie Alistair - Otoczony murami i wojskiem, na pewno nie domyśla się takiego ruchu.

Faren chciał coś powiedzieć ale nagle odezwał się Denys.

\- Ludzie zaczynają się nam przyglądać. - oznajmił.

Faren nie chciał rozgłosu, najlepiej gdyby przeszli przez wioskę nie zwracając na siebie niczyjej uwagi.

\- Dobra, obgadamy to jak już miniemy wioskę, kupimy tylko prowiant i namioty. - powiedział do reszty.

Pozostali zgodzili się z nim i weszli do wioski, do Lothering.

Sama wioska nie była była zbyt wielka. Kilkadziesiąt domostw w centrum i sporo na obrzeżach. Nad nią, na wzgórzu wznosił się wiatrak, w centrum wioski była Świątynia, dało się też zauważyć szyld karczmy. Jednak teraz przeżywała oblężenie przez uchodźców. Na całej wolnej przestrzeni wznosiły się gdzie popadnie namioty, wozy, pakunki i inne bagaże. W tym zbiegowisku ludzi nie było widać uporządkowania czy jakiegokolwiek nadzoru. Kapłanki, przy pomocy Templariuszy starały się zachować jaki, taki porządek, ale uchodźców było za dużo. Czuć było smród załatwianych potrzeb, gdzie popadanie.

Faren pomyślał, że w Kurzowisku było lepiej niż tu. Jasne, też tam żadnej prawdziwej władzy nie było, ale przestrzegali pewnych zasad które sami sobie narzucili. Wiedzieli na przykład, że zaraza wybije ich prędzej niż oni samych siebie, więc zbierający odpadki wysyłani raz w miesiącu przez Kongres byli nietykalni.

Na ich szczęście, mieszkańcy i uchodźcy byli zbyt zajęci własnymi sprawami by zwrócić uwagę na wchodzącą do mieściny nietypową zbieraninę. Kiedy przeszli przez pole namiotowe, stanęli w centrum wioski by naradzić się co dalej. Pies trzymał się blisko boku Farena, pozostali ustawili się w kręgu.

...

\- To co myślisz o naszym położeniu, mości krasnoludzie? - spytał Fergus.

Zdziwiło go trochę to, że syn arla pyta się go o zdanie, ale może to część szacunku jako Strażnika.

\- Nie powinniśmy się tutaj zatrzymywać na zbyt długo. - stwierdził krasnolud, patrząc na rozkrzyczany tłum. - To miejsce znajduje się na krawędzi paniki, lepiej by nas tu nie było gdy się zacznie.

\- Tak myślisz? Horda się rozproszyła, raczej za szybko nie uderzy.- powiedział Alistair.

\- Nie, krasnolud ma rację - powiedział Fergus. - Nie musi dotrzeć tu Horda, wystarczy by odział pomiotów nagle się zjawił i wybuchnie panika. Ci ludzie już są przerażeni, nie staną do walki.

Za nimi przeszła para templariuszy. Zerknęli na nich i poszli dalej wypatrując jakiś incydentów. Jak przeszli to Faren powiedział.

\- Dlatego załatwmy nasze sprawy jak najszybciej, by niepotrzebnie nie ryzykować. - powiedział.

Pozostali się zgodzili. Ustalili że spotkają się przed wyjściem z wioski przed południem, tym od strony wiatraka na wzgórzu. Fergus, Alistair i Denys poszli do kościoła, by zaczerpnąć języka od kapłanek a Faren z Morrigan i Kamieniem udali się do lokalnej karczmy kupić zapasy.

-Tylko nie wpakujcie się w żadne kłopoty. - zawołał Faren za nimi

Fergus się roześmiał.

\- To raczej dotyczy ciebie, mości krasnoludzie! - Powiedział z uśmiechem, i Faren musiał się z nim zgodzić. Nigdy by się tu nie znalazł gdyby nie jego umiejętność do wpadania w kabałę.

 

Początkowo chciałem napisać jeden rozdział o Lothering, ale uznałem że lepiej będzie to trochę zmodyfikować i podzielić na dwie części. Zmiany oczywiście będą. Jak zawsze czekam na komentarze ;)


	8. Milczący olbrzym i uparta ruda

Stanęli przed lokalną tawerną. Już z zewnątrz widać było że jest przepełniona, gwar dało się usłyszeć z dziesięć kroków przed budynkiem.

\- Sądząc po ilości uchodźców, ceny będą zabójcze. - westchnął Faren.

\- A zamierzałeś płacić? - odparła czarodziejka.

Krasnolud uśmiechnął się. Podobał mu się jej pragmatyzm.

\- Rozważam taką możliwość, choć ma małe szanse powodzenia zważywszy na fakt, że w chwilach kryzysu krasnoludy są dużo bardziej czujne, niż w czasie pokoju. - zauważył - Nie sądzę, by z ludźmi było inaczej.

\- Analiza potencjalnych zysków i strat - stwierdziła

\- Tak, coś w tym stylu.

Z czarodziejką za plecami i mabari u boku, wszedł do karczmy. Lokal był przepełniony ludźmi. W kominku w lewym rogu płonął ogień, stała obok niego jakaś kapłanka. Mnóstwo stołów i ław, wypełniało pomieszczenie, w głębi widać było podwyższenie, też zapełnione gośćmi. W prawym rogu sali był kontuar, za którym niski człowiek czyścił kufel. Przeważali wieśniacy w prostych koszulach i kubrakach, ale było też kilku zbrojnych. Jeden z nich podniósł wzrok na wchodzących. Skinął głową do swoich kolegów i wstali od stołu. Farenowi to się nie spodobało.

\- No proszę, czy to nie tego krasnoluda nie mieliśmy wypatrywać? - stwierdził brunet.

\- No, a ci wieśniacy się zarzekali, że nigdy ich nie widzieli. - dodał jego towarzysz. - Ale nie ma z nim tego drugiego.

Cała sala zamarła.

Morrigan pochyliła się do Farena.

\- Nie bardzo mogę tu czarować. - szepnęła

\- Ja się tym zajmę. - odszepnął.

Wojownicy podeszli do nich żwawym krokiem.

\- No, no wiesz jaką nagrodę wyznaczył tern Loghain za twoją głowę? - dryblas stanął przed Broscą.

Faren nie zdążył odpowiedzieć bo niespodziewanie wtrąciła się kapłanka, co ciekawe rudowłosa, tak jak on sam.

\- Panowie, nie działajmy pochopnie. Jestem pewna że to tylko nieporozumienie.

Uwaga zbrojnych skupiła się na dziewczynie, co Faren wykorzystał by przesunąć rękę do sztyletu zza plecami. Powoli wyciągał go pochwy...

\- Nie wtrącaj się! - warknął trzeci - To nie twoja sprawa!

\- Radzę ci dziewczyno, byś ich posłuchała. - powiedział Faren - Sam sobie poradzę.

Wojownik spojrzał na niego a Brosca był już ze sztyletem. Nie zdążył wyciągnąć miecza z pochwy, gdy Faren wbił mu ostrze w stopę, przybijając ją do podłogi. Wrzasnął a krasnolud chwycił go za łeb i uderzył nim o stół.

Dryblas zamachnął się z góry mieczem na Brosce. Krasnolud załapał go za rękę i wykorzystując energię ciosu, przerzucił go przez plecy. Człowiek uderzył z łoskotem plecami na podłogę.

Ruda sprzedała stojącemu najbliżej jej, prawy prosty w szczękę. Poprawiła lewym sierpowym w głowę i ten zwalił się nieprzytomny na ziemię.

Faren płynnym ruchem wyszarpnął nóż z cholewy przy bucie i wbił pod pachę leżącemu pod nim przeciwnikowi, zanim zdążył się pozbierać. Ten zacharczał i już się nie podniósł. Odwrócił się do trzeciego ale ten miał ostrze noża kapłanki na gardle. "Szybka jest" - pomyślał

Na ostatniego rzucił się Kamień, obalając go. Próbował się szarpać ale ogar bojowy miał przewagę masy i wgryzł się zębiskami w jego nieosłonięte gardło.

Całość zajęła tyle ile potrzeba na wypowiedzenie słów: "Szary Strażnik i rudy krasnolud z Kurzowiska to wybuchowa mieszanka".

\- Ach, ach. Dość! - zawołał ten ze sztyletem w stopie. - Poddajemy się! - Na dowód rzucił miecz na podłogę, trzymając się za krwawiącą stopę. Głowa też nie wyglądała lepiej

\- Dobrze, dostali nauczkę i możemy ich puścić wolno. - powiedziała ruda, wstając nad leżącym żołnierzem.

Faren pokręcił głową, wolniej oddychając. Podszedł do bruneta, który jęczał nad ranną stopą.

\- Kto was nasłał? - spytał choć wiedział.

\- Te... Tern Loghain... - wyjęczał ranny. Za nim ten z przebitym bokiem usiłował zatamować krwawienie.

\- I co wam powiedział? - spytał Faren.

\- Że, to... wy jesteście winni śmierci króla i zagłady armii...

Wcale go to nie zdziwiło. Nie ważne jaka jest prawda, ważne w co tłum wierzy.

\- Więc, mieliście nas zabić. - stwierdził - Ile wynosi nagroda?

\- Pięć... pięćdziesiąt suzerenów - wyjęczał wojownik. Faren gwizdnął przez zęby. Za tyle mógł przeżyć suto rok w Orzamarze, razem z siostrą i matką, kupić porządną zbroję i jeszcze zostałoby mu na łapówki. Tern nie patyczkował się.

Morrigan przyglądała się ze znużeniem, opierając się o kostur. Kamień podbiegł szerząc zęby, jakby przyniósł patyk, a nie zagryzł człowieka.

\- Na nic się nam nie przydadzą - powiedziała czarodziejka - Zabij ich, jeśli chcesz.

\- Nie! - zawołała kapłanka - Zostali pokonani, i nie stanowią już dla was zagrożenia.

"Ciekawe" - pomyślał Faren i odparł.

\- Mówiłem ci, że masz się nie wtrącać kapłanko. Jeśli chcesz odmów za nich modlitwy. - powiedział kierując sztylet do szyi leżącego. Ku jego zdziwieniu, kapłanka zaczęła się modlić. Nikt na sali nie zaprotestował, co znaczyło, że wojownicy nie cieszyli się tutaj popularnością.

\- Miłosierny stwórco przyjmij do siebie tych ludzi... - recytowała gdy Faren poderżnął gardło temu ze stopą.

\- Wybacz im winny, by mogli dostąpić... - Ten rannym bokiem usiłował się odczołgać, ale krasnolud był szybszy.

\- Udziel im swojej łaski by mogli cieszyć się... - nieprzytomny nie stawiał oporu.

Faren podniósł się i wytarł ostrza z krwi o trupy. "To konieczność" - pomyślał - " Nie mogłem inaczej, jeśli chcę przeżyć tę wojnę." - ale nigdy nie czuł się się z tym dobrze. Nigdy nie uspokoił do końca sumienia. Nauczył się jedynie nieco je zagłuszać. Kapłanka westchnęła i zakończyła modlitwę.

\- Przepraszam, że się wtrąciłam - powiedziała ruda - Ale nie mogłam stać i się przyglądać.

\- Mogłaś - odparł Faren - ale nie chciałaś. Nieważne, nie chcę wyjść na niewdzięcznika, ale dlaczego mi pomogłaś?

\- To... może głupio zabrzmieć ale.... Stwórca mi kazał.- powiedziała najzupełniej poważnie.

Faren zrobił wielkie oczy, Morrigan prychnęła.

\- Okej... - powiedział - Jest to ten moment kiedy zaczynam wycofywać się tyłem.

\- Nie, poczekaj.- zawołała - Ja... wiem że to głupio brzmi ale ja poważnie. Miałam wizje, by ci pomóc w walce z Plagą.

Faren pomyślał, że gdyby teraz Berath wyskoczył spod stołu i zaczął tańczyć Orzammiaka do taktu trąb Fereldeńskich, nie byłby bardziej zdziwiony.

\- Masz rację - odparł - To strasznie głupio brzmi. Myślisz, że ja tu idę na jakąś przygodę? Taką którą będzie się opowiadać na stare late przy kominku? Nie, ja tu muszę wykonać swoją robotę. Nie potrzebuję kaznodziejów u boku.

Widywał już takich, albo oszuści, albo szaleńcy. Sam paru sprzątnął, gdy zaczynali głosić swoje brednie w Orzamarze. Ta tutaj albo bardzo dobrze grała, albo na serio wierzyła w to co mówi. Faren wolałby już oszustkę. Łatwiej się dogadać.

\- Rozumiem, pozwól sobie pomóc. -Nie ustępowała kapłanka

\- Myślisz, że znajdę czas by zajmować się kapłanką w czasie podróży? - odpowiedział zirytowany. - Nawet jakbym znalazł, to na pewno nie mam ochoty niańczyć jeszcze jednej osoby.

\- Umiem sobie radzić. - zaprotestowała - Po za tym, nie zawsze byłam kapłanką.

"Aha, zacznie nam urządzać wspólne modlitwy, i wysrać się nie będzie można." - pomyślał

\- Nie, dzięki. - powiedział dobitnie. - Obejdę się bez pomocy świrniętej siostry zakonnej, w której głowie baraszkują bryłkowce.

\- Ale... -zaczęła, ale krasnolud nie dał jej dokończyć.

\- Głucha?! NIE. CHCĘ. CIĘ. W. DRUŻYNIE! -zdenerwowany podniósł głos.

Leliana zamilkła i powiedziała krótkie.

\- No... dobrze...- I opuściła tawernę.

...

Alistair, Fergus i Denys weszli do świątyni. Ogólnie tu też widać było przepełnienie uchodźcami.

\- Aż szkoda patrzeć, co nie? - stwierdził Fergus. Pozostali nie skomentowali.

Ławki były poprzesuwane pod kąty, kręciło się sporo Templariuszy i członków Zakonu. Tłumek wiernych modlił się Pieśnią Światła, przed posągiem Andrasty, do Stwórcy. Słowem, atmosfera klęski i rozpaczy.

Alistair nagle zobaczył w tłumie znajomą twarz.

-Sir Donall - powiedział podchodząc do rycerza, który pochylał się nad jakimś tekstem umieszczonym na jednym z pulpitów.

Ten odwrócił się ze zmarszczonym czołem, które prędko mu się rozpogodziło.

\- Alistair. To ty? Jak dobrze cię widzieć w zdrowiu.

Uścisnęli się mocno.

\- Witaj staruszku, żyję ale nie dzięki ternowi Loghainowi - powiedział ucieszony. Usłyszał za sobą chrząknięcie.

\- A tak, poznaj proszę sir Fergusa Couslanda z Wysokorza, i jego giermka Denysa. - przedstawił.

\- My już się znamy. - powiedział Fergus - Potykaliśmy się na turnieju w Dennerim.

\- Ach tak, dziesięć wiosen temu, pamięć już nie ta... -przyznał Donall - Dobrze cię widzieć sir.

\- Co tutaj robisz? - dopytywał Alistair - nie powinieneś być przy arlu Eamonie?

...

Tak jak przewidywali, ceny były zaporowe. Rzecz jasna, wolnych pokoi, czy choćby jakiegokolwiek miejsca do spania nie było. Po pokazie walki, nie było też żadnych chętnych by im przeszkadzać. Faren dowiedział się że wszystkich Szarych Strażników wyjęto spod prawa i że została wyznaczona znaczna nagroda za ich głowy. Nie był to pierwszy raz gdy był ścigany, ale wcześniej działał na dobrze sobie znanym terenie, miał kontakty i nory do przeczekania. Teraz nie miał nic, choć przynajmniej teren się zwiększył. Coś za coś.

\- A poza tym jeszcze jakieś wieści? - dopytał grubasa za ladą.

\- Teraz panem Wysokorza jest arl Howe. - odparł karczmarz. - Podobno Couslandowie to zdrajcy, stojący po stronie Orlezjan i Strażników. Cały ród został wycięty, jakiś tydzień temu.

Farena zmroziło. Zatem zamiast poparcia dwóch rodów, nie będzie mieć żadnego. Na brody Patronów i co ja mam zrobić z tym Couslandem? Powiedzieć mu, czy zataić?

Spróbował wytargować jakiś prowiant, ale uznał że prędzej umrze z głodu, niż pozwoli nachapać się cwaniaczkowi. Choć gdyby był na jego miejscu sam by tak zrobił, ale to nie miało nic do rzeczy.

Morrigan stała za nim z psem, ani chybi czekając na okazję na rzucenie komentarza.

\- Idziemy na miejsce spotkania.

...

Wyszli ze świątyni w jeszcze gorszych nastrojach niż weszli. Wieści które usłyszeli nie napawały ich optymizmem.

\- To na pewno sprawka Loghaina - powiedział przekonany Alistair - To zbyt dogodne dla niego by teraz arl zachorował.

\- Nie jestem pewien Alistairze - powiedział Fergus - Loghain nigdy nie zniżyłby się do użycia trucizny.

\- Zniżył się do zdrady swojego króla. Jak do tego się zniżył, to inne też może zrobić.

Denys nie odzywał się. Alistair zdążył zauważyć, że giermek stoi zawsze murem za Couslandem. "Tak jak kiedyś ja za Duncanem" - pomyślał ponuro.

-Chodźmy na miejsce spotkania - odparł Fergus - Lepiej to omówmy z twoim towarzyszem.

"No właśnie, ten krasnolud" - pomyślał Alistair -" Ciekawe kim był zanim został powołany? Sądząc po tym jak łatwo dowodzi, musiał być jakimś oficerem w Orzamarze. Ale charakter ma strasznie nieprzyjazny."

To był jeden z jego problemów. Zawsze wolał pozostawiać podjęcie decyzji innym, wolał wykonywać polecenia niż je wydawać.

\- Przepraszam. - usłyszał żeński głos zza sobą.

Odwrócili się i zobaczyli młodą dziewczynę, czarnowłosą z niewinną twarzyczką.

\- Słucham Pani - powiedział Fergus - O co chcesz zapytać?

Trochę się speszyła widząc galanterię rycerza ale kontynuowała.

\- Idziecie spod Ostagaru... Mam rację?

\- Tak, idziemy spod Ostagaru - potwierdził Alistair.

\- Czy... nie widzieliście może moich braci? Garretha i Carvera? - spytała

\- Wiesz moja droga, pod Ostagarem walczyło wielu dobrych mężów.- odparł Fergus - Opisz ich dokładniej.

\- Więc, Garreth jest moim starszym bratem i ma ciemne włosy, postawny, gęstą brodę i ma bliznę na policzku, pamiątkę po żonglowaniu nożami dla dziewczyny i lubi żartować. Mój drugi brat, jest moim bliźniakiem, ma twarz podobną do mojej, krótko ścięty, nie ma zarostu i posługuje się dwuręcznym mieczem.

Alistair nie spotkał takich mężczyzn i pokręcił głową. Fergus też zaprzeczył. Niespodziewanie odezwał się Denys.

\- Czy wasz brat dobrze rzuca nożami? - spytał

\- O, tak. Jest najlepszy w całym Lothering, choć za wielkiej konkurencji tu nie ma.

\- Więc pewnie mówicie o Hawke.

Dziewczyna rozpromieniła się.

\- Tak, tak to na pewno on.

Fergus przyjrzał się z zainteresowaniem giermkowi.

\- A skąd go znasz, jeśli można wiedzieć?

Teraz giermek się zarumienił.

\- Były... zawody... w rzucaniu do celu...- wyjąkał - Spróbowałem swoich sił, ale Hawke mnie pokonał. I straciłem całe dziesięć srebrników.

Brunetka zachichotała. Fergus był zdziwiony, że takich rzeczy nie wiedział o Denysie. Był pewien że jego siostra maczała w tym palce. "Ciekawe w jakie zawody wciągnęła go ta mała wariatka"- pomyślał z sentymentem. -"Mam nadzieję, że u niej wszystko w porządku. I u mojej Orianny i Orena. Muszę przy jakieś okazji zdobyć miecz dla tego urwisa."

\- Tak, mojego brata ciągnie do takich zawodów. - stwierdziła dziewczyna - Kiedy go ostatni raz widziałeś?

Ciągle czerwony odpowiedział.

\- Przed ostatnią bitwą, chyba był z łucznikami. Potem go nie widziałem.

Dziewczyna wyglądała na rozczarowaną, pewnie miała nadzieję na więcej wieści.

\- Więc... nie wiecie czy udało im się przeżyć?

Fergus nie miał serca powiedzieć dziewczynie, że jest bardzo mała szansa na przeżycie jej braci.

\- Zawsze jest szansa - odpowiedział Alistair - Zawsze jest nadzieja.

...

Faren z Morrigan czekali już u wyjścia z wioski. Udało się mu świstnąć jedną kurę z zagrody jakiegoś chłopa, będzie na rosół. Ponieważ nie widać było jeszcze pozostałych to wyciągnął osełkę i zaczął ostrzyć jeden z mieczy. Kamień poleciał w pogoni za szczurem. Prze dłuższą chwilę słychać było tylko dźwięk osełki i szczekanie psa.

\- Zatem, czekamy tu na nich. - Przerwała milczenie Morrigan.

\- Ano, tak - odparł i ostrzył dalej. Dźwięk był częściowo zagłuszony przez gwar rozmów uchodźców. Część z nich jak zauważył gotowała się do opuszczenia wioski lub właśnie ją opuszczała. Farenowi to odpowiadało. W takim tłumie nie będzie problemów zniknąć.

\- Może zabawiłbyś rozmową naszego przyjaciela. - Wskazała na klatkę z qunari.

Faren zerknął na uwięzionego olbrzyma. Widywał już wcześniej przedstawicieli tej rasy w Orzamarze. Najczęściej jako strażnicy bogatszych kupców, bo ich usługi nie były tanie. Podobno ci których widział to byli jacyś odszczepieńcy, jakieś kwestie religijne, czy światopoglądowe, nie wiedział. Nie miał nieprzyjemności walki z qunari ale słyszał z wiarygodnych źródeł, że to trudni przeciwnicy. Jak krasnolud sięgał człowiekowi do piersi, to qunariemu sięgał do pasa. Jak usłyszeli od jednego z miejscowych, olbrzym jest zamknięty za morderstwo całej chłopskiej rodziny. Co ciekawe, sam się przyznał i nie stawiał oporu przy pojmaniu.

\- A o czym ma z nim rozmawiać? O pogodzie? - odparł, przyglądając się ostrzu. Qunari recytował coś cicho w swoim języku. - Siedzi sobie, to niech se siedzi.

\- Uważam to za marnotrawstwo, by taka potężna istota była zostawiona na śmierć w klatce. - powiedziała zaskakując go.

Faren westchnął." Nie wiem czemu w opowieściach, bohater zawsze zbiera wokół siebie wszystkich którzy się napatoczą" - pomyślał - "Alistair jest, ponieważ jest Szarym Strażnikiem, Morrigan to czarodziejka, Fergus mógłby się przydać jako szlachcic i jego kontakty, giermka nie porzuci a Kamień, bo ma niskie wymagania i na razie jest przydatny. Więcej osób, to większy rozgłos a większy rozgłos to łatwiejszy cel do ubicia."

\- Nie jest nam potrzebny - powiedział, przecierając osełką długie na łokieć ostrze. - A nie chcę zostawiać za sobą dodatkowego szumu. Już ten obecny jest wystarczający.

\- Zatem pozbawiasz się potencjalnych korzyści, by uniknąć strat - stwierdziła czarodziejka.

\- Nie zawsze, ale nauczyłem się stopniować stopnie ryzyka - odpowiedział

Po za tym chciał wyrobić sobie zdanie na podstawie obserwacji jego zachowań. Nie wyglądał na bestię, jaką opisywali mu wieśniacy. Jednak jeśli go wypuści to będzie musiał nad nim zapanować. Sprawiał wrażenie żołnierza, jego postawa o tym mówiła, pomimo klatki w której był zamknięty. Jednak jego spokój był rezygnacją czy też może samodyscypliną? Tego nie wiedział. Na pytania Qunari odpowiadał krótko i treściwie, nie wyglądał na zainteresowanego potencjalnym wypuszczeniem z klatki.

"Jeśli go wypuszczę, muszę dać mu jakiś cel" - myślał Faren, przecierając paskiem nóż. - "I gdzie na brody Patronów wcięło tych rycerzyków?!

...

Pożegnali dziewczynę i chcieli udać się przed wioskę gdy Alistair poczuł charakterystyczne głosy z tyłu czaszki. Przecież wyczułby już dawno Hordę, więc jeśli to nie Horda to...

" O, nie" - pomyślał i zawołał do towarzyszy - Uwaga! Pomioty w wiosce!

Ukrywające się do tej pory w bocznych zaułkach i na dachach domostw wyskoczyły z cienia pomioty rzucając się na przerażonych mieszkańców.

\- Aaaa, wszystkich nas zabiją! - ktoś krzyknął.

Poruszały się długimi susami na czterech łapach, przypominając skrzyżowanie wilka z niedźwiedziem. Pysk pełen zębisk i brak sierści dobitnie potwierdzał że nie są zwierzętami.

\- Wezwać Templariuszy! - krzyknęła jakaś kobieta

Alistair dobył miecza i zasłaniając się tarczą ruszył na najbliższego.

Krzyki paniki i strachu mieszały się z tupotem stóp i warknięciami wrzeszczotów.

\- Co to za jedne?! - krzyknął do niego Fergus, odbijając tarczą uderzenie szponów potwora.

\- Wrzeszczoty! - odkrzyknął wbijając miecz w pysk pomiota. - Wyspecjalizowane pomioty do zwiadu i zabijania!

Denys rzucił się z mieczem na biegnącego na niego potwora ale ten nagle zniknął wybuchu dymu. Zamrugał zdumiony i tylko pancerz ocalił go przed rozdarciem połowy pleców. Jednak siła ciosu powaliła go na kolana.

Uratował go Fergus, rozbijając głowę potwora morgensternem

\- Uważajcie - krzyknął Strażnik, pomagając podnieść się giermkowi - One potrafią się maskować!

Wrzeczoty widząc, że wojownicy są w gotowości, część zaczęła ich okrążać a część rzuciła się na uciekających wieśniaków. To pojawiały się, to znikały.

\- W kupę! - krzyknął Alistair - Plecami o siebie!

Stanęli na środku ulicy, Alistair, Fergus i Denys nawzajem się osłaniając. Ulica opustoszała. Giermek odbił puklerzem uderzenie z lewej. Fergus nie mógł wykorzystać tego bo z prawej pojawił się kolejny. Alistairowi przypomniały się nauki Duncana.

-Pamiętaj wrzeszczoty są nieprzewidywalne i szybkie, ale coś za coś, i okupują to mniejszą ochroną. Najlepsza taktyka to formacja obronna i wzięcie przeciwnika na przeczekanie. Dobrze jest gdy ma się po swojej stronie maga, który za pomocą telekinezy może wygonić ich z cienia. Pełny Templariusz też da radę, ale musi przyjmować lyrium. Więc pamiętaj, że na ten typ to tylko w grupie. Pamiętaj o tym młody Alistairze.

Alistair zawsze pamiętał.

...

Faren miał dość czekania. Nie rozumiał jak ten qunari może tyle wytrzymać w klatce. Na jego miejscu już dawno szukałby drogi ucieczki. Kamieniowi, najwidoczniej tez znudziło się ganianie za szczurami i siedział skulony przy krasnoludzie. Morrigan czytała jakąś książkę, chyba o roślinach.

Krasnolud uznał że powinien jednak porozmawiać z olbrzymem.

\- Jak się nazywasz? - spytał Faren

\- Jestem Sten z Beresaad -odparł - Przedniej straży ludu Qnari.

\- Możesz nazywać mnie Faren - powiedział krasnolud.

\- Czego chcesz? - zapytał Sten - Każdy zawsze czegoś chce, miejmy to już za sobą.

"Bezpośredni"- pomyślał Faren-"Tym lepiej"

\- Potrzebuję pomocy do walki z Plagą - "Patroni jak to głupio brzmi" - Czy gdybyś dostał szansę to pomógłbyś mi?

\- Czemu walczysz z Plagą, zamiast uciekać jak reszta? - spytał Qunari

"Bo stara kobieta przekonała mnie bym to zrobił i mam defekt głowy, w rodzaju dotrzymywania obietnic" - pomyślał a odpowiedział

\- Bo jestem Szarym Strażnikiem. - "Ten raczej nie poleci po nagrodę" - To mój fach.

\- Hmm... to zaskakujące. - powiedział Qnari - Mój lud zna legendy o sile i biegłości Szarych Strażników... przypuszczam jednak, że nie każda legenda mówi prawdę.

"Tu też się zgadzamy"

\- Jeśli cię uwolnię, będziesz walczył u mojego boku i wykonywał rozkazy?

\- To Wielebna Matka ma klucz ale... tak, mogę ci to obiecać. - zapewnił szaro-skóry olbrzym. - Wtedy zginę równie szybko co siedząc tutaj.

"A tu się nie zgadzamy, ja chcę przeżyć, ty chcesz dobrej śmierci" - pomyślał. - "Ostatecznie, wygląda na rozsądnego, a po moich rewelacjach paniątko pewnie się odłączy..."

Podjął decyzję.

\- Po licho mi klucz - powiedział do siebie krasnolud. - Jak mam wytrych?

Uklęknął przed zamkiem i zaczął grzebać w nim narzędziem. Co prawda to Lesce był specem od zamków, ale Faren też potrafił otworzyć prostsze kłódki.

Odrobinę w lewo, ciut w prawy róg odwrócić tu i tam i...

\- Strażniku - usłyszał za sobą głos Morrigan na tle jakiegoś zamieszania. - Coś się dzieje w wiosce. Krzyki.

Faren chciał się spytać o co chodzi ale nagle poczuł jakby ktoś mu szeptał w głowie. I mimo że nikt mu nigdy tego nie opisał czy powiedział jak ma to wyglądać, odruchowo wiedział już co to znaczy.

\- Pomioty.

...

Ulica opustoszała, nie licząc trzech broniących się mężczyzn przed wrzeszczotami i martwych ciał mieszkańców którzy nie dość szybko przebierali nogami.

Pomioty krążyły wokół broniących się, warcząc i szczerząc kły, wypatrując na moment nieuwagi wojowników. Fergus wiedział, że czas gra na korzyść pomiotów. Na pomoc tutejszych nie liczył, pochowali się po kątach. Trzymał morgensztern w gotowości, a tarczę miał przed sobą. To dobra broń na ciężko zbrojnych lub do walki w tłumie, ale kiepska do szybkiego przeciwnika.

\- Uważajcie na ich szpony! - krzyknął Alistair - Potrafią rozerwać kolczugę!

Denys zablokował swoim mieczem nagły cios, ale skontrować już nie zdążył bo wrzeszczot odskoczył dalej. Giermek pozostał w szyku. "Dobrze się sprawuje chłopak" - pomyślał Fergus - "Jak wrócimy do Wysokorza, sam go pasuję na rycerza... o ile dożyjemy"

Nagle jeden z pomiotów rzucił się na Alistaira, obalając go i wytrącając z równowagi stojących przy nim Wysokorzan.

Strażnikowi wypadł miecz przy upadku i desperacko starał się utrzymać tarczę na szczękach pomiota. Fergus nie mógł mu pomóc bo na niego też się rzucił inny potwór. Zdołał uniknąć obalenia ale formację trafił szlag.

Nagle na plac wbiegli krasnolud z czarodziejką i kimś jeszcze. Alistair krzyknął do nich.

\- Uważajcie na wrzeszczoty! - Niektóre z nich ruszyły na przybyłą odsiecz.

Krasnolud z dobytymi mieczami powiedział coś do czarnowłosej i zawołał do nich donośnym głosem.

\- Zakryjcie uszy, ludzie!

Odruchowo wykonali polecenie. Naraz usłyszeli przenikający wibracjami dźwięk ni to wrzasku, ni to pisku. Uszy i głowa bolały niemiłosiernie. Fergus zobaczył jak czarodziejka trzyma rękę przy krtani i wydaje ten dźwięk.

O ile dla nich ten dźwięk był okropny, tak dla wrzeczotów był najwyraźniej nie do zniesienia. Upadły z wrzaskiem i zaczęły tarzać się po ziemi, starając się odgrodzić od bólu, który wdzierał się w prost do ich czaszek. Wrzeszczot atakujący Alistaira zwalił się z niego, trzymając się za uszy.

Hałas skończył się równie nagle jak się rozpoczął.

...

Kiedy tylko Morrigan przestała krzyczeć magią, Faren ignorując dudnienie w uszach zawołał.

\- Teraz na nich! Puki są oszołomione! - ruszył na nie z Kamieniem i Qunarim uzbrojonym w jeden z jego mieczy.

Czarodziejka wsparła się na kosturze, dysząc z wyczerpania. Chwilowo była wyeliminowana z dalszej walki, lecz nie miało to znaczenia. Wrzeszczoty ciągle nie mogły się pozbierać po szoku.

Krasnolud gładkim ruchem dobił leżącego najbliżej, wbił mieczyk gardło następnemu. Kątem oka zobaczył jak Alistair wpycha sztylet w pierś pomiota leżącego obok niego. Pozostali nie zostawali w tyle. Pomioty zaczynały się już otrząsać po ataku i niektóre już wstawały.

Faren rzucił nożem w głowę jednego z potworów a drugiemu przegryzał gardło Kamień. Sten zawirował z mieczem, który w jego dłoni wyglądał jak zabawka, ale widać było że potrafi sobie z nim radzić. Umykającym oczom ruchem qunari wykonał cięcie w odsłonięte plecy pomiota.

Krasnolud zatrzymał się by ogarnąć sytuację na polu walki. Więszość pomiotów już padła a zaklęcie Morrigan uniemożliwiało im skrycie się w cieniach. Komendant mówił mu że Wrzeszczoty są wrażliwe na intensywne dźwięki. "Jednak te lekcje na coś się przydały"- pomyślał.

Nagle jeden z pomiotów który udawał martwego, rzucił się od tyłu na Denysa. Rozdarł pazurami jego plecy, osłonięte pancerzem, jakby to był wiklinowy kosz. Giermek upadł i Faren wiedział już że nie zdąży mu pomóc. Był za daleko...

Świst! I pomiot ze ( jeśli tak można powiedzieć o tym potworze) zdziwioną miną upadł na ziemię. Z pleców sterczała mu pierzasta strzała. Faren odwrócił się do miejsca gdzie był oddany strzał. Stała tam ta sama rudowłosa dziewczyna która zaczepiła ich w karczmie. Tym razem nie była w szacie zakonu, tylko w napierśniku i spódniczce kolczej. Na lewej ręce miała charakterystyczną rękawicę dla łuczników, z dwoma palcami osłoniętymi. A prawą miała opancerzoną. Przez plecy miała przewieszony kołczan i plecak, u boku długi sztylet. Uśmiechała się, trzymając łuk i strzeliła do kolejnego pomiota.

\- Szczęściem zdążyłam, zanim opuściliście wioskę. - stwierdziła

Faren nie miał czasu się ją zająć ale zobaczył jak Alistair z Fergusem i Denysem dobili już ostatnich. Morrigan podeszła do olbrzyma i zaczęła mruczeć zaklęcia. Kamień podbiegł do jego boku. Brosca nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, jak ona miała na imię. Lena? Lucyna? Leandra?

\- Dobrze... zatem dzięki - powiedział krasnolud.

\- Wylewny w podziękowaniach to, ty nie jesteś - Powiedziała uśmiechnięta. - Widzisz że daję radę zadbać o siebie? Dalej nie chcesz mnie w drużynie?

Faren przejechał dłonią po twarzy.

\- A ty dalej twierdzisz że to Stwórca ci kazał? - spytał dla pewności.

\- Tak, miałam wizję, że muszę ci pomóc. - przytaknęła.

\- Słuchaj no, Laura, Linda - Jej pancerz wzbudzał zazdrość, w porównaniu z jego własnym, sfatygowanym i zużytym.

\- Leliana - poprawiła go.

Miał właśnie odpowiedzieć gdy wtrąciła się Morrigan, która przestała opatrywać plecy Stena.

\- Nie chcę wam przerywać - Było to ewidentnym kłamstwem. - Ale najwyraźniej miejscowa władza zdecydowała się wreszcie pojawić.

Rzeczywiście, jakaś naczelna kapłanka w asyście templariuszy pojawiła się na placu. Ludzie zaczynali wychodzić z ukrycia i zbierać się wokół zajścia. Faren zauważył że całkiem sporo się ich zebrało.

\- Później to dokończymy - powiedział do Leliany.

Ruszył w kierunku towarzyszy.

"Po prostu świetnie" - pomyślał - "To tyle jeśli chodzi o przejście przez wieś bez wzbudzania niczyjej uwagi"- nie mówiąc o jego osobistej niechęci do kontaktu z jakimkolwiek rodzajem władzy.

Tłum dokoła zadziwiająco szybko gęstniał, jakby przed momentem nie było walki. Z ich rozmów udało mu się wyłowić "Ostagar" i "Szarzy Strażnicy". Przyspieszył kroku i zrównał się z towarzyszami. Ruda ignorując jego słowa, była tuż za nim. Uznał, że przygada jej trochę później, jak sytuacja się uspokoi.

Starsza kobieta, w szatach zakonu stanęła przed nimi, a templariusze obok niej. Dwóch z lewej, dwóch z prawej.

\- Co to ma znaczyć?! Skąd pomioty w środku wioski? - zapytał ostro siwowłosy templariusz. - Kim wy jesteście?

Odpowiedział Wysokorzanin.

\- Jestem ser Fergus Cousland, z Wysokorza - przestawił się. - Wraz z towarzyszami, ledwie uszliśmy z życiem z Ostagaru.

Szepty w tłumie dalej się szerzyły, niepokojąc Farena. Templariusz przyglądał się uważnie Fergusowi.

\- Cousland, tak? - stwierdził - Wasz ród został ogłoszony zdrajcami za spiskowanie z Orleiz. Teraz w Wysokorzu rządzi arl Howe a całej waszej rodziny już nie ma.

Fergus wyglądał jakby ktoś właśnie kopnął go w brzuch i zażądał zwrotu wypitego przed chwilą piwa. Nie żeby Faren mu się dziwił, niezbyt przyjemny sposób na dowiedzenie się o śmierci całej rodziny.

\- Słyszałem jak wołali do jednego z nich "Szary Strażniku" - wtrącił się jakiś widz - To na pewno oni są winni klęski w bitwie i śmierci naszego króla!

\- Jest wśród nich apostatka! - dodał jeden z templariuszy. - Widać było jak rzuca zaklęcia!

\- Wypuścili tego mordercę z klatki - zawołała jakaś kobieta - Ciągnie swój do swego!

Faren zauważył że ten sam tłum który jeszcze przed momentem uciekał przed pomiotami, teraz może ich roznieść na strzępy. Alistair wyglądał na tak samo skotłowanego jak szlachcic, Morrigan raczej nikogo nie ugładzi a rudej kompletnie nie znał. Musiał przypomnieć mieszkańcom o ich strachu przed pomiotami, by jakoś się wywinąć. Pot spływał mu po plecach i mógł mieć tylko nadzieję by tego nie spieprzyć. Schował broń by wyglądać, choć trochę bardziej na pewnego siebie.

Stanął przed tłumem i powiedział głośno.

\- To czy jesteśmy Strażnikami, nie ma żadnego znaczenia! - Zawołał donośnym głosem i tłum się uciszył.

\- To nielegalne, by jakiś mag po za Kręgiem funkcjonował. - powiedziała stara kapłanka - Zakon naucza...

\- Nie ma znaczenia czy jesteśmy zdrajcami, mordercami bądź apostatami! - przerwał jej ostro.

Miał ochotę odwrócić się do towarzyszy ale zwalczył pokusę. "To jak przesłuchanie" - powtarzał sobie. - "Tylko teraz muszę pokazać się jako ten silniejszy. To ja jestem tu szefem, nie oni."

\- Znaczenie ma tylko to, że my jesteśmy tymi którzy walczyli i pokonali pomioty w wiosce, podczas gdy wy, jej mieszkańcy pochowaliście się po kątach.

Ludzie patrzyli niepewnie po sobie. Nie dał im czasu na przemyślenie odpowiedzi.

\- Nie chcecie naszej pomocy, wasza sprawa. Ale nie próbujcie nas zatrzymywać, bo zapewniam was. Więcej krwi poleje się waszej niż mojej.

Tłum się uciszył kompletnie i Faren stwierdził że czas na taktyczny odwrót.

\- Kompania. - powiedział do towarzyszy. - Idziemy stąd. To miejsce najwyraźniej poradzi sobie świetnie bez Szarych Strażników.

Ruszył w kierunku wyjścia z wioski, a reszta towarzyszy ruszyła za nim. Czarnowłosa czarodziejka, olbrzymi qunari, przybity szlachcic, giermek, ogar mabari, blond włosy wojownik i ruda łuczniczka. Ludzie rozstąpili się przed nimi niepewni, pozbawieni przywódcy. Farena już to nie obchodziło. I bez tego miał coraz więcej problemów do rozwiązania. Ruszyli na północ.


	9. Droga do Redcliffe

Faren przyjrzał się swojemu odbiciu w wodzie. Nabrał trochę wody w złączone ręce i chlusnął sobie po twarzy. Bok po ranie z Ostagaru ciągle go bolał, ale nie na tyle by uniemożliwić mu funkcjonowanie. Po opuszczeniu Lothering, pokonali dużą odległość, ale nie na tyle by dojść do Redcfiffe. Zdecydowali że lepiej będzie się zatrzymać na noc i na spokojnie zastanowić się co dalej. Znaleźli małą polanę, otoczoną drzewami z liśćmi w kształcie rombów, obok której przepływał niewielki strumyk, taki mały że na drugi brzeg szło naszczać. Oddalił się nieco od reszty by zastanowić się nad ich położeniem.

Faren nie wiedział od czego zacząć. Jeszcze wczoraj ich zadanie przedstawiało się źle ale wyglądało na możliwe do wykonania. Powstrzymać Plagę i ukarać terna Loghaina. Mieli mieć zapewnione wsparcie trzech desirów, czy jak tam ich nazywają na powierzchni. A tu się okazuje, że jeden drugiego zajebał i teraz jest po stronie zdrajcy a trzeci zachorował na jakąś chorobę i nie wiadomo czy przeżyje. Mieli mieć trzech, nie ma żadnego. W dodatku nagroda za ich głowy jest niebotyczna i na pewno wielu się na nich połasi. Jakby tego było mało, w Lothering połowa wsi usłyszała o tym że są Szarymi Strażnikami. I jeszcze to towarzystwo...

Najchętniej machnąłby na to ręką i udałby się gdziekolwiek, choćby do Wolnych Marchi. Jako najemnik mógłby nieźle żyć, a Plaga... Na pewno znajdzie się jakiś bohater który się tym zajmie. Nie był zbyt dobry z historii ale wiedział że to jest piąta plaga. Skoro poprzednie zostały powstrzymane, to dlaczego by ta nie miała być również? Miał swoje umiejętności, ale był pewien, że na pewno znajdzie się ktoś kto tym się zajmie.

Jak zauważył, szlachcic nie najlepiej zniósł wieści o wymordowaniu całej jego rodziny. Nie żeby mu się dziwił ale w tej sytuacji kogokolwiek komfort nie znajduje się na liście Farena. Już jednego przybitego tragedią mają, wolał nie dokładać kolejnych. Wstał i przeciągnął się.

-Może lepiej będzie to obgadać z pozostałymi?- Spytał sam siebie. Może coś się wymyśli.

Zabrał czerpakiem wodę ze strumienia i ruszył w kierunku obozu. Przy ognisku kucała kapłanka, dokładając drewno do ognia. Fergus siedział pochylony na pniu drzewa ze wzrokiem który mógłby zabijać i czyścił intensywnie swoją buławę. Alistair chodził w te i we te, ciągle spoglądając na pozostałych a qunari stał jak słup soli. Czarodziejka była na uboczu, po za światłem ogniska. Giermka nie zauważył. Pewnie poszedł po opał. Kamień na widok krasnoluda zaszczekał.

Krasnolud spojrzał na zebranych i westchnął. Że też musi się tym zajmować, a mógłby gładko przejąć gang Beratha. Razem z Leskiem urobili by sobie pozycję i mógłby dać lepszy byt siostrze. Swoją drogą, ciekawe czy uwiodła tego szlachcica? No nic, lecimy z tym szwindlem...

-Dobra.-Powiedział głośno by zwrócić na siebie uwagę, stawiając wodę koło opału . - Jak się domyślacie, nasza sytuacja jest nie do pozazdroszczenia. Prawdę mówiąc jest do dupy. - Nikt mu nie przerwał. Wciągnął powietrze i mówił dalej. - Mamy traktaty, które w teorii pozwalają Szarym Strażnikom na wezwanie pomocy. Od elfów, krasnoludów, magów i ludzkich władców, do pokonania Plagi. Problem jest taki, że oficjalnie jesteśmy wyjęci spod prawa i objęci listami gończymi.

Patrzył na ich reakcję na podane informacje, o których już wiedzieli. Leliana pobladła i nic nie mówiła. Na twarzach Alistaira i Fergus malowała się determinacja. Morrigan patrzyła z pogardą, jakby ta sprawa jej nie dotyczyła a Sten dalej miał swoją kamienną facjatę.

\- Arl Howe i tern Loghain zapłacą za swoje zbrodnie. -Powiedział grobowym głosem Fergus. - Musimy ruszać do Wysokorza! Na pewno udało się komuś przeżyć, musimy zebrać tam sojuszników! Tam była cała moja rodzina! A przez tego zdrajcę... Tego... Zakałę Fereldenu Howa... Oni... Mogą być w niewoli.

Morrigan patrzyła na niego bez współczucia.

\- Mogą równie dobrze wszyscy nie żyć. Jeśli ten Howe ma połowę rozumu świni, to tak właśnie zrobi. -Powiedziała z typową dla siebie szczerością i chłodnością. Szlachcic spojrzał na nią wilkiem.

\- Tego nie wiesz! Mogą żyć! Mogli uciec! - Mówił wściekle. Ten moment wybrał sobie na przyjście Denys z drewnem. Widać było, że rana na plecach mu dokuczała, ale starał się tego nie okazywać. Zostawił drewno obok pozostałych i stanął za swoim panem. Jak zwykle się nie odezwał, tylko potakiwał za Fergusem.

\- Nawet jeśli przeżyli, to nie mamy jak ich poszukiwać, samymi będąc ściganymi. - Stwierdził Faren, przerywając rodzącą się kłótnie. - Na chwilę obecną najlepiej będzie jak udamy się do najbliższego, czyli do arla Eamona.

Fergus obdarzył go podobnym spojrzeniem jak czarodziejkę, ale nic nie powiedział. Zamiast tego już mocno polerował broń, jakby już nie była dostatecznie czysta. Krasnolud westchnął i zwrócił się do Alistaira.

\- Mówiłeś zdaje się że znasz arla Redlicffe. Skąd, jeśli można wiedzieć?

Oczy wszystkich obecnych zwróciły się na drugiego ze Strażników.

...

Kiedy doszli do Redcliff, było już po popołudniu. Osada była ulokowana w zatoce i wychodziła na ogromne jezioro. Leliana powiedziała mu jego nazwę jak tam zmierzali, ale Faren zdążył ją zapomnieć. A nad wioską górował warowny zamek, ogromny i masywny. Wyglądał na trudnego do zdobycia a krasnolud miał nadzieję że nie będą do tego zmuszeni. Większość kompani wyglądała na radą z wizji wcześniejszego odpoczynku. Alistair nachylił się do Farena.

\- Możemy chwilkę na osobności? Muszę ci coś powiedzieć.

Czy znowu chce drążyć to z wczoraj?- Pomyślał krasnolud ale skinął głową. Powiedział do Kamienia, by został z pozostałymi. Psu, się to nie spodobało, ale usłuchał. Oddalili się kawałek od reszty grupy i Alistair zaczął mówić ściszonym głosem.

-Pamiętasz jak mówiłem że nie wiem czyim jestem bękartem? -Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że mówił to wczoraj, pytanie było głupie. Faren nie miał aż tak kiepskiej pamięci by nie zapamiętać. Jednak nie skomentował. - Więc to nie prawda że nie wiem czyim jestem bękartem.

Faren mu nie przerwał, choć miał ochotę. Co go obchodziło czyim jest bękartem? On sam nie znał swojego ojca i istniało duże prawdopodobieństwo że jego siostra jest przyrodnia. Normalna rzecz. To co potem Alistair powiedział, kompletnie zaskoczyło Farena.

Że niby co? Rycerzyk jest bękartem króla i wiedzą o tym najważniejsze persony w państwie, w tym ich przeciwnicy?! Na brodate kutwy moich starych! To jest porąbane! Cała ta Plaga jest porąbana! Cały jebany Ferelden jest porąbany! Może mieli trochę racji z tym upadkiem w niebo?

-... I tak się przedstawia sytuacja.- Zakończył Alistair. - Nie chciałem o tym mówić, bo nie chciałem być znów traktowany jak kanarek w złotej klatce, lub z zazdrością. Przepraszam.

Krasnolud wziął głęboki oddech. Policzył do dziesięciu, przypomniał sobie dlaczego tu jest i co ma zrobić i wypuścił powietrze.

\- Więc dobrze. Jesteś bękartem króla Marika. Nie mówiłeś mi o tym z powodu niezrozumienia, czy czegoś tam jeszcze. Niech będzie że rozumiem. -

Rycerz mógłby się zdziwić, ale nie był pierwszym błękitno krwistym z którym miał krasnolud do czynienia. I nie miał tu na myśli króla Cailana. Miał... już znacznie wcześniej pewne spotkanie. I wolałby o tym nie pamiętać.

\- Dzięki, wiem że nie powinienem tego ukrywać ale wiesz to nie jest łatwy temat i...- Alistair zaczął się tłumaczyć ale Faren mu przerwał.

\- Kto jeszcze wie? Kto jeszcze wie że jesteś bękartem najważniejszej osoby w państwie? -Krasnoluda nie obchodziły zbytnio uczucia towarzysza. Jest jaki jest, dobrze. Teraz trzeba się zastanowić jak bardzo jest poufna ta informacja i co mogą na niej zyskać.

-No... arl Eamon wiedział... i chyba tern Loghain, choć nie jestem pewien...

Zarąbiście. Mam pod ręką bękarta samego króla. Jakby nie było dość powodów, by nas ścigać. A taki Lesce pewnie teraz pije browar i próbuje poderwać moją siostrę. A stara na pewno otwiera dziesiątą butelkę, by nawet nie zbliżyć się do stanu trzeźwości. Ech... stare dobre czasy...

Faren zorientował się, że blondyn czeka na jego reakcje. Westchnął.

-Dobra, jesteś kim jesteś. Nie żeby mnie to zachwycało, że coś takiego ukrywałeś.-W sumie, może się to przydać... ale jak zostanie zagrane w odpowiednim momencie. Jak w kartach.- Ale dla reszty drużyny pozostajesz Szarym. Nie ma potrzeby, by się im chwalić.

Alistairowi najwidoczniej też to odpowiadało, bo zgodził się z krasnoludem.

\- Dobrze, traktuj mnie dalej jak nic nie znaczącego strażnika, który miał na tyle szczęścia by przeżyć pod Ostagarem.

Nie był nic do dodania, więc wrócili do pozostałych. Kamień szczeknął radośnie na ich widok, jakby się nie widzieli od tygodnia, nie od kwadransa. Wziął coś do pyska, co miał wcześniej między łapami i popędził do Farena. Postawił przedmiot przed krasnoludem i wyszczerzył się od ucha do ucha.

\- Dobra... co ty tam masz piesku?

Krasnolud podniósł długi przedmiot, który potem okazał się... szalikiem! Obślinionym szalikiem!

-Eee... dzięki.- Powiedział Faren do Kamienia. Ogar zaszczekał i wyszczerzył się radośnie. Te psy z Fereldenu to jednak dziwne są.

Najwyraźniej pozostali czekali aż Faren zabierze głos. Popatrzył na zgromadzonych. Leliana myślami była najwidoczniej w jakieś balladzie, Sten i Morrigan sprawiali wrażenie że mają gdzieś wszystkich obecnych a Fergus stał z założonymi rękami, w pozycji która mówiła "Nie podoba mi się gdzie zmierzamy". Jego giermek był jakiś blady i podpierał się ciężko na swoim mieczu.

\- Idziemy na zamek.- Oznajmił krasnolud.

...

Ale jeszcze przed zamkiem trafili na wartownika, który ich wziął za jakąś pomoc dla wioski. Mówił nieskładnie i chciał koniecznie ich zaprowadzić do swojego przywódcy. Ustalili tylko tyle, że do arla się teraz nie dostaną i jakieś zło atakuje co noc wioskę. Faren uznał że równie dobrze mogą dowiedzieć się o co im chodzi, a nikt nie był przeciw.

Wchodząc do wioski, nie mogli przegapić licznych ciał, w całej mieścinie która była umiejscowiona na stokach zatoki. Minęli dwie linie barykad, jedną przed wejściem do wioski i drugą przed świątynią stojącą. Obie były pilnowane przez chłopów uzbrojonych we łuki, topory, widły, młotki i wszytko inne co można znaleźć w chatach rybaków. Faren wypatrzył nawet jednego z tłuczkiem do masła. Przy pierwszej było też kilku ciężkozbrojnych rycerzy. Sądząc po stanie obrońców, już nie raz musieli walczyć. Wartownik zaprowadził nietypową zgraję do świątyni, która była przepełniona rannymi, starcami, kobietami i dziećmi. Wpatrywali się w nowo przybyłych oczami pełnymi zmęczenia, strachu i rezygnacji. Szczególną uwagę przyciągnął Sten, choć to nie powinno ich dziwić.

Przed ołtarzem stał postawny brunet, z zadbaną brodą dookoła ust, twarzą podłużną i zapadającymi się policzkami. Uzbrojony w średnią zbroję, z jednoręcznym mieczem u boku. Zlustrował badawczym okiem ich grupę, zatrzymując spojrzenie na wartowniku.

\- Kogo mi przyprowadziłeś Tomas?

\- Nie wiem jaśnie panie, kazałeś meldować o wszystkim co się dzieje na drodze do zamku. -Zaczął z szacunkiem, ale nie ze strachem. Najwidoczniej gość ma respekt u podwładnych.- To są podróżni, no i bardzo się wyróżniają i pomyślałem że zechciałbyś się z nimi zobaczyć.

\- Dziękuję Tomasie, możesz odejść. - Zwrócił się do Farena, stojącego przed pozostałymi. Jakoś tak instynktownie zajął tę pozycję.- Witajcie przyjaciele, obawiam się że przybywacie do Redcliffe w złym czasie. Jestem Teagan, bann Rainsfere, brat arla .

Zanim Brosca zdążył otworzyć usta, odezwał się Alistair.

\- Pamiętam cię Teaganie, choć... kiedy ostatni raz się widzieliśmy byłem dużo młodszy i... umazany błotem.

\- Umazany błotem?- Zmarszczył brwi i zaraz potem wygładził.- Alistair! Ty żyjesz! To wspaniała wiadomość!

-Tak, wciąż żyję, ale wkrótce może się to zmienić, jeśli tern Loghain będzie miał coś do powiedzenia.- Alistair znów zrobił tę swoją minkę.

-W rzeczy samej. Loghain bardzo by chciał by byśmy uwierzyli w jego kłamstwa o Szarych Strażnikach! Że zginęli wszyscy wraz z mym bratankiem.

Jeśli bohater narodowy, jest tak mało wiarygodny, to jak ci ludzie robią między sobą interesy? - Pomyślał Faren.

\- Spoko, ale my jesteśmy tu, by spotkać się z arlem.- Krasnolud nie miał ochoty bawić się w pół słówka. Jakby chciał dużo gadać, to dołączyłby do trupy aktorskiej, a nie Kartelu czy Szarej Straży.

\- Niestety, może być z tym problem. - Powiedział oklapnięty Teagan. - Eamon jest poważnie chory. Od wielu dni nikt nie otrzymał żadnych wieści z zamku. Murów nie patrolują strażnicy i nikt nie reaguje na moje nawoływania.

Przerwał, wziął głęboki oddech i kontynuował.

\- Ataki zaczęły się kilka dni temu. Złe... istoty... wynurzyły się z zamku. Odparliśmy je, ale wielu naszych poległo.

Faren miał ochotę wrzeszczeć. Czy na serio, wszystko musi być komplikowane?! Zmusił się do spokojnego głosu.

\- Jakie istoty? - zapytał.

\- Niektórzy nazywają je żywymi trupami. To rozpadające się ciała, które wróciły do życia, by zaspokoić trapiące je głód ludzkiego mięsa. - Ciekawe czy ograniczają się do ludzkiego, czy krasnoludzkie też wsuną? Pomyślał Faren i nie przerywał. - Co noc atakują, za każdym razem w większej liczbie. Nikt nie reaguje na nasze prośby o pomoc. Mam przeczucie, że dzisiejszy atak będzie jeszcze groźniejszy od poprzednich. Alistairze, wybacz, ale rozpaczliwie potrzebujemy waszej pomocy.

Od kiedy to Alistair przejął dowództwo? Jeśli tak bardzo chce, to wystarczyło poprosić, niczego Faren bardziej nie pragnie.

\- To nie zależy wyłącznie ode mnie. Po za tym, bez arla Eamona Szara Straż nie ma zbyt wielkich szans w starciu z Loghainem.

Tak, krzycz to jeszcze głośniej. Niech każdy w tej wiosce wie że są tu Strażnicy- Faren zgrzytnął zębami.

\- Dlaczego, do jasnej ciasnej nie opuścicie wioski? W głębi kraju na pewno są jeszcze dobrze bronione miejsca?

Teagan pokręcił głową.

\- Chcieliśmy, ale za każdym razem jak wyruszaliśmy, to te istoty atakowały, nawet w dzień. Jesteśmy tu uwięzieni. Cokolwiek zalęgło się w zamku, chce widzieć mieszkańców martwymi.-Tyle jeśli idzie o łatwe rozwiązanie. Zostały trudniejsze.

\- Co się stanie po dzisiejszej nocy? Masz jakiś plan dostania się do zamku?- Faren dopytywał.

\- Jak wioska będzie już bezpieczna, spróbuję dostać się do zamku, by odnaleźć źródło kłopotów. - Powiedział to tak pewnym głosem, jakby miał jakiś plan. Faren popatrzył na pozostałych towarzyszy.

\- Co sądzicie? Zostajemy i walczymy, czy opuszczamy i idziemy gdzie indziej?- Spytał, choć już zaczynał się domyślać co każdy odpowie.

\- Musimy im pomóc. Nie możemy zostawić ich na pastwę losu.- Wypowiedziała się Leliana.

\- Jak ci słabeusze nie dają rady sami się obronić, to nie powinniśmy ich wyręczać. - Miła jak zwykle Morrigan.

\- Powinniśmy ich wesprzeć. To nazywa się patriotyzm- Głos Fergusa, jakby zapomniał już o wczorajszej sprzeczce. Blady giermek tylko przytaknął, jak zawsze.

\- Parshara, niczego się nie nauczą, jak nie będą sami rozwiązywać swoich problemów. - Sten przedstawił swoje zdanie. A Kamień zaszczekał parę razy energicznie, przy wypowiedziach za pozostaniem we wiosce. Faren nie miał specjalnej ochoty walczyć w kolejnej bitwie, ale jak widać został przegłosowany.

\- Zgoda, pomożemy wam

...

Widok przedstawiał się kiepsko. Barykada przed świątynią składała się przede wszystkim ze skrzyń, mebli, beczek i przewróconych wózków. Na placu było na szczęście dość przestrzeni, by wypatrzyć wroga, zanim wynurzy się spomiędzy uliczek. Oprócz świątyni, uwagę zwracał też sporych rozmiarów posąg, ze świecącymi kamieniami na barkach i rękach. Przypominał Farenowi golema, ale przecież ich sekret tworzenia zaginął, no i skąd niby golem na powierzchni?

Dowiedzieli się, że jest jeszcze kilka rzeczy które mogą zrobić przed zbliżającą się bitwą, toteż Brosca uznał że najlepiej będzie jak podzielą się obowiązkami. Zadanie przekonania tutejszego kowala, Owena do powrotu do pracy przypadło Alitairowi i Lelianie. Załatwienie czegoś do jedzenia i jakiś medykamentów z karczmy do Morrigan i Fergusa. Sten i Denys mieli zająć się zielonymi rekrutami z milicji, by skorygowali ich błędy. Faren wraz z Kamieniem udają się do krasnoludzkiego kupca Dwyna. Czarodziejka i Qunari nie byli zbyt zadowoleni, że pomagają wiosce. Faren też nie, ale uznał że może ugrać na tym ile tylko się da.

Brosca stanął przed chatą kupca. Zwyczajny dom na palach, jak większość w wiosce. Leżał najbliżej wody i sprawiał wrażenie solidnego. Okna były pozamykane, tak samo jak drzwi. Wołanie i pukanie nie dawało efektów a na zabawę wytrychem nie miał najmniejszej ochoty, więc zwyczajnie wyważył drzwi. Lesce zawsze mu powtarzał, że jest zbyt niecierpliwy.

\- Cudownie, nie ma to jak zniszczone drzwi przez innego krasnoluda. - Odezwał się najwyraźniej Dwyn. Stał w izbie mieszkalnej a za nim dwóch ni to robotników, ni to rzezimieszków. Coś tak pomiędzy. - Mam nadzieję że masz dobry powód by mi się włamywać.

\- Ano, można tak powiedzieć. Jestem Faren, a burmistrz Murdok oczekuje na ciebie na rynku. - Powiedział to pozornie luźnym tonem, jakby mówił o pogodzie. U jego boku stał gotowy na rozkaz Mabarii.

\- Ach tak, powtórzę więc ci to, co powiedziałem jemu. Nie będę nadstawiał karku dla tego miasta.

Jego osiłki przytaknęły, ale niezbyt gorliwie. Widok Kamienia oblizującego wargi musiał być deprymujący. A Faren miał trochę doświadczenia z takimi kupcami, jak nastraszał w imieniu Beratha.

\- Możesz walczyć i przeżyć na zewnątrz, lub zginąć tutaj. Wybieraj.

Dwyn popatrzył mu w oczy, potem na mabari, potem na swoich ludzi. Potem splunął. Może grożenie, gdy przeciwniki ma przewagę liczebną nie należy do najmądrzejszych, ale Faren potrafił tak sprawić wrażenie, że jest w stanie spełnić swoją groźbę.

\- Ha, więc tak to wygląda. Dobrze, pójdę ale lepiej bym cię zobaczył wieczorem na placu.

Faren uśmiechnął się. Jak zawsze zadziałało.

...

-Dobrze, dobrze pójdę walczyć. Ale to wszystko ma tu na mnie czekać aż wrócę! - Zawołał Loyd wychodząc ze swojej karczmy. Przekonanie go że ma walczyć, nie sprawiło Fergusowi jakiś większych problemów. Ciągle był w żałobie po rodzinie, nie wiedział co się z nią stało, ani czy przeżyli. Postanowił przekuć żal w gniew i determinację do pozbycia się Howa. Popatrzył na pozostałych gości karczmy. Czarodziejka nie komentowała, tylko patrzyła tym swoim wzrokiem, od którego przechodziły ciarki. Początkowo Cousland myślał, że to zasługa ubioru i makijażu kobiety, ale teraz nie był pewien czy nie kryje się za tym coś więcej. Żeby tylko mój synek był bezpieczny...

\- Ten elf pod ścianą przygląda się nam, a kiedy na niego spojrzę to odwraca wzrok jak jakiś winowajca. - Szepnęła mu do ucha czarnowłosa. - Pomocnica mówi że czeka tu na swojego brata, i że nazywa się Bredwik. Ale ja coś nie wierzę w to.

Faktycznie, elf był uzbrojony i sprawiał wrażenie że coś przeskrobał. Bo z wyjątkiem dalijczyków, nie widuje się za często elfów posiadających broń, co samo w sobie było podejrzane. A może zadziała tu pogarda, jaką darzył tych służących? W każdym razie rycerz uznał że lepiej będzie gościa sprawdzić.

...

\- Nie parshara, unieś ten miecz wyżej. - Ofuknął Sten jednego z wieśniaków. - Jakby to była prawdziwa bitwa, to skończyłbyś z połową głowy! Przyłóż się i zapamiętaj że gardę trzyma się wysoko!

Denys sapnął. Nie ulega wątpliwości, że olbrzymi qunari zna się na wojaczce. Broń mu znaleźli mieszkańcy, by nie używał stale sztyletu od krasnoluda. Walczy podobnie jak siostra pana Fergusa, wielkim toporem zadając szybkie i potężne ciosy. Pani Marikia pomimo swojej delikatnej urody, też potrafi przywalić człowiekowi, że ten zobaczy gwiazdy. Stare dobre czasy... Denys otarł pot z czoła. Choć dzień był chłodny, on czół się jak w piecu. I ręce coś mu drżały, i wzrok miał zamglony... Na pewno ze zmęczenia ostatnimi wydarzeniami. Tak, na pewno to to.

Ćwiczyli na rynku, razem z miejscowym krasnoludem, przed barykadami i mając za świadków gołębie i posąg. Inni obrońcy szkolili się w strzelaniu do celu albo patrolowali obrzeża wypatrując ataku.

\- Dobrze, dobrze pamiętam. - Przemógł się i natarł na stoickiego przeciwnika.

...

Kamień patrzył z dezaprobatą na Farena włamującego się do jednej z chat. O ile pies mógł coś takiego ganić. Krasnolud starał się go ignorować.

\- Daj spokój, jak sami nie weźmiemy zapłaty, to nikt nam nie zapłaci, więc morda na kłódkę bo inaczej nie dostaniesz dziś mięsa.

Ogar zaskomlał, ale posłusznie umilkł. W końcu zamek puścił i Faren dostał się do kolejnej chaty. Pusto, jak się spodziewał mieszkańcy albo zginęli, albo ukrywają się w świątyni. Izba, ze schodami na piętro, stół, parę krzeseł, łóżka, szafki, szafa...

-Rmhrr! - Dobiegł odgłos z jej wnętrza. Faren spojrzał na Kamienia a potem na szafę. Wyciągnął sztylet i zawołał

\- Wyłaź, wiem że tam jesteś!

Znowu szafa zaszumiała, ale osobnik który był w środku nie kwapił się by wyjść.

\- Odejdź. To nie jest twój dom! - Głos jak dziecka.

Tak, nie jest mój dom, a ty świetnie go bronisz w tej szafie. Normalnie jak członek kasty Wojowników, zza pleców swojej kochanki.

\- Może, ale jak zaraz nie wyjdziesz, to rozwalę tę szafę, razem z tobą w środku!

\- Nie, nie! Już... wychodzę.

Jak się okazało, ukrywał się w szafie dziesięcioletni chłopak, no może dwunastoletni. Miał w rękach miecz ewidentnie za duży na jego nie wielki wzrost. Klinga mu dygotała, podobnie jak całe ciało. Faren pomachał chwilę sztyletem w dłoni, samymi wierzchołkami palców i schował go gładkim ruchem do pochwy.

\- No, dzieciaku, czemu jesteś wraz z innymi w świątyni? Szafa nie jest wcale bezpieczniejsza, uwierz mi na słowo.

Dzieciak trzymał mocno swój miecz przed sobą, przestępując z nogi na nogę, nie wiedząc najwidoczniej co myśleć o krasnoludzie z ogarem Mabarii u boku.

\- Bo, bo... powiedzieli że mam się nie bać i że wszystko będzie dobrze, ale to nie prawda! Rodzice zginęli a ja wiem że mogłem ich ochronić, mieczem dziadka i... chciałem go zabrać by go użyć i...

Faren mu przerwał, nie ciekawy co sobie dzieciak wymyślił. Co prawda sam zabił po raz pierwszy w wieku dwunastu lat, ale miał wcześniej innych mentorów, no miał już pewne doświadczenie w walce. Ten chłopiec najwyraźniej nasłuchał się opowieści o młodych bohaterach, czy coś.

\- Więc chciałeś walczyć, tak? A miecz nie okazał się trochę... za duży?

\- No... może trochę. Ale na pewno urosnę i...

\- Ty leć lepiej do świątyni i ciesz się że nie znalazły chodzące trupy.- Znów mu przerwał.- I daj mi ten miecz, jeszcze się pokaleczysz.

\- NIE! Jest mój!- Zrobił zamach za głowę, ale ciężar broni przeważył i poleciał do tyłu, razem z chłopcem. Jak gramolił się z podłogi, to Faren stanął nad nim. Widok uzbrojonego po zęby krasnoluda mógł być niepokojący dla zwykłego wieśniaka, a co dopiero dla dzieciaka.

\- Nie mówię że ci go odbiorę. Tylko go pożyczę, by użyć go w bitwie a potem oddam ci go. Zgoda? - A jeśli nie da po dobroci, zawsze może go mu odebrać siłą.

\- Eeee... dobrze, zgoda.

Może chłopak nie jest taki tępy na jakiego wygląda. A czy miecz odda, to się jeszcze zastanowi.

...

\- Więc szpiegujesz dla alra Howa! - Fergus był naprawdę wkurzony, a elf wyglądał jakby zaraz miał zapaść się pod ziemię. Nie mógł, bo szlachcic trzymał go za gardło i potrząsał nim.

\- Nie... Nie robiłem nic złego... Proszę puść mnie... - Elf spojrzał błagalnym wzrokiem na resztę obecnych w lokalu, ale nikt nie kwapił się by przyjść ostrouchemu z pomocą. Fergus zdawał sobie sprawę, że efl nie miał nic wspólnego z zagładą Wysokorza, ale teraz nie miało to znaczenia. Potrzebował winnego, na kim mógł skupić swój ból i gniew, a elf nadawał się do tego idealnie.

\- Przekażesz moje pozdrowienia Howowi, gdy go spotkasz! - Wyszarpnął sztylet i poderżnął gardło szpiegowi. Morrigan tylko się przyglądała.

...

Alistai wraz z Lelianą zdołali przekonać kowala, by wrócił do pracy. Głośny odgłos uderzania o kowadło niósł się po całej wsi. Faren znalazł w jednym z domów zapas łatwo palnego oleju. Teraz znoszą go, by wykorzystać podczas bitwy. Na polecenie krasnoluda, rybacy użyli swoich sieci, by zrobić mały labirynt na rynku. W nocy sieci staną się nie widoczne i pozwolą na spowolnienie ataku. Niezbyt uśmiechała sie perspektywa walki z umarlakami, ale Faren powiedział A, to teraz powie B. Powinien był sam podjąć decyzję, a nie zdawać się na głosowanie. Do zmroku pozostało jeszcze trochę czasu, co krasnolud postanowił wykorzystać, na zjedzenie czegoś, co tam było na stanie. Jadł razem ze Stenem i Denysem, siedząc na barykadzie. Był okropnie głodny, wsunął trzy duże ryby i jeszcze nie miał dość. Sten jadł oszczędniej, a Denys w ogóle nie miał apetytu. Pewnie to przez nerwy. Alistair był już z Fergusem przy pierwszej barykadzie, a Morrigan miała jakąś rozmowę z Lelianą, chyba na babskie sprawy.

-Myślicie, że nam się uda panie Strażniku? - Spytał Denys.

Faren wypluł ości i odparł.

\- Pytasz o dzisiejszą noc, czy o całokształt?

-No, o to i o to.

Westchnął, przeciągnął się i spojrzał na czekających wieśniaków. Widział strach i zwątpienie w ich oczach.

\- Nie wiem. To wszystko jest popierdolone giermku. Ujmę to tak: skup się na tu i teraz, a reszta jakoś pójdzie. Zrób to co się zwykle robi przed bitwą. Napij się. Pomódl się. Przechędoż jakąś dziewkę czy myśl o nadciągających trupach. Każdy ma swój sposób na stres.

Niezbyt go uspokoił, ale nie obchodziło go to. Miał aż nadto problemów, by jeszcze dokładać sobie zajmowanie się jakimś dzieckiem.


	10. Noc żywych trupów

Dedykacja dla eternalnavigator, miłośniczki scen walki. Mam nadzieję że ci się spodobają.

Wieczór, a po nim zmrok zapadły o wiele za wcześnie. Przygotowali się najlepiej jak umieli, ale czy wystarczająco to się dopiero okaże. Faren, Alistair, Sten i Fergus, wraz z rycerzami i miejscowym krasnoludem zajęli pozycję przy pierwszej barykadzie, tuż obok młyna górującego nad wioską. Denys, Morrigan, Leliana i podkomendni burmistrza Murdoka bronią drugiej barykady, przed świątynią. Noc była bezchmurna, świecił księżyc w pełni. Nikt się nie odzywał, wszyscy oczekiwali w milczeniu na to co ma nadejść z zamku.

Oczekiwanie. Zupełnie tak jak wtedy, w dzielnicy kupców...

...

-No to jak sarloka? Jesteś gotów? - spytał go Lesce.

Dostali kolejne zadanie od Beratha. Tym razem naprawdę coś dużego. Mają za zadanie zlikwidować drugiego spadkobiercę jakiegoś rodu. A właściwie spadkobierczynię. Berath nie dał im czasu na porządne sprawdzenie celu, wybadanie jego zwyczajów, słabości i silnych stron. Nawet nie podał im jakiego rodu jest obiekt zlecenia. Mieli czekać w umówionym miejscu i gdy pojawi się cel, to go się pozbyć, i wszystkich co są z nim, tak by nie było świadków. Takie działanie po omacku zupełnie nie podobało się Farenowi. Nie lubił, nie wiedzieć czego dokładnie ma się spodziewać po swoim przeciwniku. Czy będzie musiał zmierzyć się z tarczownikiem, czy z topornikiem, albo łucznikiem.

\- Jestem, na tyle na ile to możliwe Lesce. - Odparł Faren krótko.

Ich cel ma być przyprowadzony przez jakiegoś zdrajcę prosto pod ich noże. Zdrajcy, Berath też nie raczył im opisać. Powiedział tylko że będzie mieć brodę zaplecioną w cztery warkocze. Super opis, w Orzamarze nikt inny takich bród nie nosi. Nie ma to jak poinformowanie.

Lesce wypił łyk z piersiówki i podał Farenowi.

\- Chcesz? Na uspokojenie nerwów.

\- Nie, wolę nie pić przed walką i wolałbym byś i ty nie pił. Kiedyś cię to zabije, i co gorsza mnie też.

Lesce wzruszył ramionami i nie przejmując się opinia kolegi, wypił kolejny łyk.

Siedzieli na dachu jednego z domów, chyba szewca. Jako drogę ucieczki mieli przedostać się potem przez jego warsztat, jak tylko cel zostanie zabity. Faren poprawił maskę na twarzy i wyciągnął truciznę, jaką dostali na tę akcję. Trupi jad. Mają go nałożyć tuż przed walką. Dlaczego nie mieli użyć kusz, by pozbyć się problemu z daleka, to nie wiedział. Berath powiedział że jego zleceniodawca życzy sobie, by śmierć była od ostrza, nie od bełtu. Kolejny bezsens.

Czekanie przedłużało się. Faren i Lesce przestawiali nogę za nogę, w oczekiwaniu na cel. Lesce stłumił ziewnięcie. Faren miał ochotę spytać go o nowy przepis, gdy usłyszeli głosy

-Nadchodzą.-Szepnął Faren.

...

Faren raz jeszcze sprawdził ułożenie sztyletów na plecach. Były ostre jak zawsze, ale też wysłużone. Dzięki temu że kowal naprawił ich uzbrojenie, czół się pewniej. Zapiął pasek pod ochronnym skórzanym czepcem, jedynym który pasował na głowę krasnoluda. Lepsze to niż nic, choć wolałby jakiś porządny stalowy hełm. Przyjrzał się lepiej klindze miecza od młokosa z szafy. Porządna broń, bez dwóch zdań, ale głupotą byłoby używać broni której się nie zna. Zatrzymał go na plecach by mieć coś awaryjnego, na wypadek straty sztyletów. Broń pokrył jadem z trupi korzenia. Każda przewaga ma znaczenie w walce, a Faren zawsze korzystał z każdej dostępnej.

Siedzący na zadzie Kamień podniósł się nagle. Powęszył przez moment i potem zawarczał. Krasnolud wiedział co to oznacza, jeszcze zanim usłyszał krzyk wartownika.

-Nadchodzą!

Zapanowało poruszenie, szczególnie u wieśniaków i tutejszych. Rycerze stali nieruchomo już na stanowiskach. Na bramach zamku widać było jakąś zieloną mgłę, która szybko zbliżała się do wioski. Co bystrzejsze oko mogło wypatrzeć poruszające się w niej sylwetki.

\- Przygotować się! Wszyscy na swoje stanowiska! - Zawołał ser Perth.

Pachołki kupca dobyły łuków i nałożyły strzały.

-Czekać!

Mgła a wraz z nią chodzące trupy zbliżały się do pierwszej barykady. Zaraz ją osiągną i przejdą...

-Podpalać!!!- Rozległ się krzyk Farena.

Strzelcy strzelili i barykada, oblana wcześniej olejem, stanęła w płomieniach. Te potwory które się na niej znalazły zostały w jednej chwili otoczone ogniem. Zaryczały, ale nie próbowały gasić płonących ciał, tylko dalej atakowały.

-Mur tarcz!- Kolejna komenda krasnoluda.

Rycerze, wraz z Alistairem i Fergusem złączyli tarcze tuż przed ścianą ognia. Ostrzami mieczy i toporów, ale przede wszystkim tarczami, wpychali z powrotem do ognia umarlaki. Widać było że mimo wszystko ogień im szkodzi, bo fajczyły się naprawdę pięknie. Te które zdołały w jakiś sposób przebić się przez linię, czy to skokiem, czy to przepchnięciem, musiał przywitać się z drugą linią w postaci krasnoludów, qunari i psa.

\- Bez litości! Bez wahania!- Krzyczał Faren dobijając potwora, któremu Sten obciął nogę.

\- Za Redcliffe! - Zawołał ser Perth spychając tarczą kolejnego zombi do ognia. Jego okrzyk podchwycili inni rycerze.

\- Za Redcliffe! Za Redcliffe!- Krzyczeli, jakby to naprawdę im pomagało. A może to zasługa tych medalików, które dostali od kapłanki na prośbę Alistaira? Nie wiadomo, grunt że im pomagało.

Na ich korzyść był też fakt, że potwory atakowały nieskładnie, bez jakieś taktyki czy planu. Ale przeciw nim była ilość potworów. Ciągle przybywały kolejne. W świetle płomieni naraz Faren zdał sobie sprawę, że te trupy poza rozkładającym się mięsem na twarzy i obłędem w oczach, to są ubrane jak służba i żołnierze. Nie ulega wątpliwości, że to co się stało na zamku dotknęło mocno ich mieszkańców.

Krasnolud rzucił nożem w trupa, który dobierał się do Kamienia. Siła uderzenia w kark nieumarłego, odrzuciła go na glebę. Mabari zawarczał na Farena.

\- Co ci Kamień? Już jest okej...- Nie dokończył, bo ogar rzucił się na krasnoluda. Faren zrobił unik instynktownie, padając w bok na ziemię. Co wpadło do łba temu psiku -Zdążył pomyśleć, gdy Mabarii obalił potwora. Jak mogłem go nie zauważyć? Przecież linia jest nie przerwana.

\- Uwaga z góry! - Krzyknął Sten wskazując toporem klif nad nimi. Faren zobaczył jak nieumarli skaczą z tej wysokości by ominąć barykadę. Wielu rozleciało się na kawałki, ale część zdołała jakoś przetrwać upadek. Ostrzeżenie dotarło za późno do nie których. Na jednego z najemników Dwyna spadł opasły trup, kiedyś szambelan , łamiąc mu kręgosłup i zabijając na miejscu.

\- Odsunąć się od zbocza! Wara od zbocza! - Zawołał Faren. Szyk rozpadł im się, co kosztowało życie jednego z rycerzy. Któryś trup wykorzystał nieuwagę przeciwnika i wgryzł się mu w gardło. Z krzykiem i krwawiącą juchą padł rycerz.

Brosca zbił cios buławy jednym nożem, a drugim podciął nogę w kolanie truposzowi. Pomimo nie odczuwania bólu, nadal obowiązują ich prawa przyrody. Zwalił się na ziemię i już nie wstał ze sztyletem w oku.

Na kolejne dwa umarli rzucił Faren lodową petardę. Zmroziło je, ale nie tyle by je zatrzymać. Jednak okazję wykorzystał Fergus, rozbijając im łby swoją buławą.

Kamień wydał z siebie skowyt, jak wilk przed polowaniem i chapsnął zębami rękę trupa, wyrywając ją ze stawów. Alistair odciął jednym ruchem głowę żywego trupa, który musiał być kiedyś kucharzem, sądzą po jego stroju.

Faren krążył między walczącymi, szukając miejsca i okazji do wbicia swoich ostrzy. Boki, kolana, stopy, wszystko czego przecięcie spowoduje upadek potwora. Jego sztylety śmigały od jednej walki do drugiej. Aż tu nagle, było po wszystkim.

Atak ustał. Faren myślał że minęły wieki od momentu gdy zaczęli, ale ciągle paląca się barykada wielkim ogniem przeczyła temu stwierdzeniu. Pozostali oddychali ciężko, choć po Farenie i Alistairze nie było tak tego widać. Wytrzymałość Strażnika.

\- Uff... Udało się. - Powiedział w ciszy jaka zapadła, ser Petrh.- Chyba... Straciliśmy czterech ludzi... To teraz...

Nie dokończył bo od strony wioski przybiegł wieśniak.

\- Pomocy, atakują nas od jeziora!

Wszyscy spojrzeli we wskazanym kierunku. Truposze właziły z wody i atakowały barykadę przed świątynią. Widać było stąd rozbłyski i huki, świadczące że Morrigan korzysta ze swoich arkanów magicznych.

Faren spojrzał na pozostałych. Szybko, trzeba podjąć decyzję już teraz. Zaraz będzie tu kompletny burdel.

\- Kurzak pierdolony! Sten, Alistair i Fergus za mną na pomoc! Reszta niech broni dalej barykady!

Nikomu nie przyszło do głowy by dyskutować. Brosca w biegu nałożył kolejną truciznę na ostrza, tym razem jad. Obok niego bieg Mabarii, taran na czterech łapach. Na dole zobaczyli że taktyka zrobienia pułapek z sieci, okazała się skuteczna. Widzieli trupy zaplątane w sieci i podziurawione strzałami obrońców. Sporo też leżało spopielonych czarami czarnowłosej czarodziejki. Ale potworów było więcej, niż pułapek i teraz zawzięcie szturmowały barykadę.

\- Washedan karloka! - Krzyknął Sten, zwrócając na siebie uwagę potworów.

Jak jeden mąż odwróciły się w kierunku nowego zagrożenia, by dostać w twarz butelką z kwasem. Zaryczały i chwyciły się za gały, bo ten specyfik oprócz palenia skóry, także oślepiał ofiary. Sten ze swoim wielkim toporem wpadł miedzy nich jak tornado. Poleciały głowy, ręce i inne kończyny. Potwory rzuciły się na olbrzymiego wojownika zapominają o pozostałych Co wykorzystali wojownicy, pozbywając się potworów. Nie minęła chwila potrzebna na wymienienie wszystkich tytułów Cesarzowej Orlaiz, gdy potwory obecne na rynku padły pod ciosami odsieczy. Sten dyszał cały w we krwi, ale nie swojej. Faren ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że qunari wygląda znów na spokojnego. Ten to ma nerwy.

\- Dzięki niech będą stwórcy że się zjawiliście! - Powiedział Murdok, trzymając się za krwawiące ramię. Denys opierał się na swojej kuszy, uśmiechnął się ciężko na widok swojego pana. Leliana czuwała przy lewej stronie barykady, ze strzałą na cięciwie i na ich widok zaśpiewała melodyjnie.

\- Wielki jest Stwórca, wychwalajmy go nad życie, bo on na życie ofiarował byśmy głosili jego dzieło.

Morrigan podpierała się na swoim kosturze, patrząc pełnym pogardy wzrokiem na śpiew Leliany.

\- Jak wygląda sytuacja? Ilu straciliście?- Faren nie był w nastroju do pogaduszek, może jak noc się skończy i nie będzie martwy.

Burmistrz westchnął.

\- Straciliśmy Thomasa, Owena i Lukasa. Martin i Puck zostali ranni i są już w świątyni.

Chorobcia. Pięciu wyeliminowanych z walki. A ci co zostali nie wyglądają, jakby byli w lepszym stanie. Zaraz nam tu padną, jak nie z ran, to z rezygnacji. Powiedzieć im coś? Taaa... na mur to im pomoże.

\- Dobrze jest, walczymy dalej moi drodzy, aż odeślemy w pizdu te ćpuny. Czyli tam gdzie ich miejsce!

Ludzie pokiwali głowami, ale nikt jakoś specjalnie nie zareagował, tym bardziej że zaczynał się kolejny atak.

\- Kamień, zostań przy wrotach świątyni, na barykadach się nam nie przydasz! - Zawołał Faren do ogara i schował sztylety. Teraz bardziej mu się przyda długi miecz, z większym zasięgiem.

Pierwszą grupę Morrigan potraktowała stożkiem błyskawic, a następną Faren ognistą petardą. Leliana szyła strzałę za strzałą, a Denys używał kuszy, jakby była częścią jego ciała. Po chwili nieumarlaki dopadły po raz kolejny barykady. Zapanował chaos. Wieśniacy używali wideł, włóczni, młotów, toporów by odeprzeć atak. Mieli lepszą pozycję, przewaga wysokości robiła swoje. Krasnolud zadał pchnięcie w paszczę potwora, gdy ten był zajęty innym obrońcą. Faren krążył za obrońcami, by na moment dźgać przeciwnika i odskakiwać. Naraz dostrzegł, jak jeden fragment barykady, został niemal zmieciony z obrońców. Krzyknął.

-Morrigan! Gif odpychania!

Czarodziejka od razu wiedziała co należy uczynić. Machając kosturem, wykreśliła na danym odcinku świecący znak. Jak się uaktywnił, to odepchnął z wielką siłą wszystkie znajdujące się przy nim żywe trupy, tak że się poprzewracały. Faren rzucił w nich swoją ostatnią bombę, szokową która zadaje obrażenia elektryczne. Chodzące zwłoki zajarały się jak fajerwerki.

-Już niewiele ich zostało, naprzód!

...

Minął już kluczowy moment bitwy, pozostało dobijanie niedobitków potworów. Nadchodził świt, a wraz z nim koniec walki. Na placu zalęgło całe mnóstwo zwłok, zarówno te które tu przyszły z zamku, jak i te które walczyły i ginęli w obronie swoich domów. Nad dogasającymi płomieniami, górował posąg golema z rękami uniesionymi do góry, jakby na znak zwycięstwa. Zaczęło się zbieranie rannych i liczenie zabitych. Jak się okazało, bitwę przetrwało jakieś dwie trzecie tych, co brali w niej udział na początku. Ale jak Faren spojrzał na twarze ocalałych, nie dostrzegł w nich rezygnacji czy rozpaczy, ale determinację i wolę przetrwania. Tak, oni tę bitwę wygrali. Czy dzięki niespodziewanej pomocy, to rzecz dyskusyjna, ale nie ulega wątpliwości że ci ludzie podniosą się po ciosie, jaki został im zadany.

Bann Teagan walnął jakąś przemowę, której krasnolud nie słuchał zbyt uważnie, coś o przetrwaniu, poświęceniu i nadziej. Powiedział im potem, że spotkają się obok młyna, ale Faren spojrzał na swoich towarzyszy i wiedział że potrzebują trochę odpoczynku. Więc dał im trzy godziny na dojście do siebie, bo zadanie nie zostało wykonane. Pozostali z ulgą rozeszli się po wiosce, szukając czegoś do zjedzenia, czy miejsca do spania.

Krasnolud wypatrzył w tłumie chłopca, któremu zabrał wcześniej miecz, u boku jakieś młodej dziewuszki. Pewnie jego siostra. Podszedł do nich, a Kamień za nim i co najdziwniejsze powoli przestawał przeszkadzać Farenowi.

\- Dzi.. Dziękujemy ci panie za pomoc. -Wyjąkała dziewczyna a chłopak chował się za nią. Niezłego stracha mu napędził wcześniej krasnolud.

\- Proszę was bardzo, ten miecz chyba był wasz? - Wskazał na rękojeść, za plecami.

-Ta... Tak, ale... to nie wielka... cena za uratowanie życia. - Wybąkała dziewczyna, choć jej oczy mówiły co innego. Ale za bardzo się bała krasnoluda by powiedzieć coś więcej. Chłopak patrzył z pożądaniem na miecz, choć nie odzywał się. Faren westchnął. Miał już dość tej całej sytuacji. Ściągnął miecz, razem z pochwą z pleców.

-Powiedziałem twemu bratu że tylko go pożyczę, więc zwracam go wam. - Wcisnął w zszokowane ręce dziewczyny broń. Tak naprawdę niezbyt mu się przydał w bitwie, ale przynajmniej miał coś na kształt włóczni.

-Dzię... Dziękuję, ale ni... nie trzeba było... - Wyjąkała ze zdziwieniem dziewczyna, a chłopak wyglądał jakby mu oczy wyszły z orbit. To patrzył na miecz, to na Farena.

Krasnolud machnął do nich ręką i odszedł, nie czekając aż ta dwójka się pozbiera. Mabari patrzył na niego przenikliwie i Faren nie wytrzymał.

\- A ty mój drogi nie wymądrzaj się. Oddałem go, bo obiecałem że oddam. Nic więcej za tym nie stało, więc daruj sobie to spojrzenie z łaski swojej.

Kamień szczeknął kilka razy, a Faren mógłby przysiąc, że się śmiał jak jakiś rodzić. Co ja mam z tym psem.

...

Alistair siedział na pomoście karczmy, wysoko nad wioską. Nie chciało mu się spać, za wiele się wydarzyło w ciągu ostatnich dni. Nie wiedział co ma myśleć o Farenie. Przypominał mu jego przełożonych u templariuszy, zanim zabrał go stamtąd Duncan. Suchy, precyzyjny i skupiony jedynie na zadaniu. Nie oczekiwał że zrozumie co to znaczy być królewskim bękartem, ale... nie spodziewał się że zwyczajnie przejdzie nad tym do porządku dziennego, jakby się nic nie stało. Czy tego krasnoluda nic nie zaskoczy? Kim on był zanim Duncan go zwerbował? Czym się zajmował? Faren nie był zbyt chętny do opowiadania o swojej przeszłości, ale sądząc po tym z jaką łatwością wydaje rozkazy, musiał najwyraźniej służyć w wojsku. To pewnie tam dostał ten swój tatuaż na policzku. Alistair cieszył się że jest ktoś kto wyda rozkazy, bo dużo bardziej wolał je wykonywać, niż wydawać. Krasnolud jest nieco podobny do Duncana, ale Duncan miał w sobie też empatię dla innych.

\- Siedzisz tutaj sam? - Wyrwał go z zamyślenia głos Fergusa.

\- No, tak. - Przyznał Strażnik. Fergus usiadł obok niego z dwoma kubkami i butelką jakiegoś napitku. - Dużo się ostatnio wydarzyło, potrzebowałem odsapnąć.

\- Ano tak. Noc była ciężka. - Przyznał Wysokorzanin, nalewając trunek do kubków. Jeden podał Alistairowi, z drugiego pociągnął łyk. - Więc to krasnolud u was teraz dowodzi? Czy przypadkiem nie jesteś starszym Strażnikiem?

\- Co chcesz usłyszeć? Że wolę wykonywać rozkazy? No więc wolę.- Odparł Alistair.

\- Nie mówię o rozkazach, ale odnoszę wrażenie że niezbyt się miedzy sobą dogadujecie.

Alistair westchnął i upił łyk. Alkohol przyjemnie palił gardło.

\- To nie tak... Myślę, że on kryje się za maską profesjonalisty. Nie mam pojęcia co kryje się pod nią... Ale Duncan też potrafił być jak profesjonalista, tylko że...

Nie dokończył a Fergus taktownie milczał.

\- Ja wiem, że zrzuciłem na niego odpowiedzialność jak sam nie potrafiłem tego zrobić.

Fergus upił łyk i odparł

\- Nauczyłem się, że jak się przywódcą to trzeba umieć podejmować decyzje. Dobre czy złe, to się dopiero okaże później, ale sama świadomość wzięcia na siebie konsekwencji tych wyborów jest już ważna. Ten krasnolud najwyraźniej tak robi, w każdym razie takie odniosłem wrażenie.

Wypił kolejny łyk wina a Alistair czekał aż będzie kontynuował.

\- Nie zgadzam się z jego decyzjami czy poglądami. Nasze myśli toczą inne tory i nie ma szans byś my się dogadali. Ale szanuję fakt że jest konsekwentny i idzie pewnie do celu. To szanuję. Nie pochwalam, ale szanuję.

Alistair pokiwał głową. Więc w gruncie rzeczy oba postrzegali krasnoluda z tatuażem podobnie. Nie jest Duncanem, ale też nie jest Loghainem, czy pomiotem. Choć można przestraszyć się tego jego zimnego wzroku. Co też ta Wiedźma z Bagien mu powiedziała, że jednak zdecydował się zająć Plagą?

...

-Khem, khem, khem - Kaszlnął Denys. Był dosłownie wyczerpany po tej bitwie. Oczy go bolały, głowa zresztą też. Może dać się obejrzeć medykowi? Ale ma teraz wielu innych rannych na głowie, nie ma czasu na zajmowanie się dolegliwościami giermka.

\- Źle się czujesz? - Podeszła do niego ta ruda bardka, Leliana. Miała w ręku parujący napój. - Proszę, te zioła pomagają na gorączkę. Takie jesteś blady mój biedaku.

Tak, Denys był rozpalony, ale jakoś nie chciał tego okazywać innym. Rycerz nie może się przejmować takimi drobiazgami. Mimo to przyjął z wdzięcznością napój.

\- Dziękuję.- Skinął głową i wypił ostrożnie dwa łyki. Potem zmienił temat. - Niesamowicie strzelałaś tej nocy z łuku pani. Gdzie się tego nauczyłaś?

Rudowłosa wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Nie zawsze byłam w zakonie. Robiłam kiedyś... różne rzeczy. No i takie umiejętności na pewno się przydają.

Tego nie mógł zaprzeczyć Denys. Upił kolejny łyk napoju i kaszlnął.

\- Czy to elfi korzeń? Moja babcia robiła podobny.

\- Tak, elfi korzeń, z dodatkiem miodu dla słodyczy. Lubię słodkie napoje.

Denys rzadko korzystał z miodu, chyba że na wielkich ucztach wydawanych w Wysokorzu. Jak pani Marica pięknie wyglądała w jasno niebieskiej sukni. W ogóle we wszystkim było jej do twarzy. Chętniej chodziła ubrana po męsku, tak że raz została wzięta za jedną ze służby, przez jakiegoś wasala. To były czasy...

\- Ja tam lubię dobrze posolone potrawy. Człowiek wie wtedy, że jedzenie zostało należycie przygotowane.

\- W Orlaiz jedzenie i potrawy mają być ucztą nie tylko dla języka, ale też dla oka. Żebyś ty widział te mikro rzeźby z lukru, ciast czy cukru. I jak smakują...

I rozgadała się o ucztach z jej kraju, a mówiła to tak opisowo i ciekawie, że Denys miał wrażenie że tam był i kosztował tych potraw.

...

Po trzech godzinach, Faren przeszedł się po wiosce, która ciągle się podnosiła po ataku. Zbierał towarzyszy, by być w gotowości do włamu na największą chatę, jaką miał do włamu. Choć możliwe że posiadłości Deshirów były większe, ale za to ta była bardziej wyniosła i okazała. Stwierdził, że nawet jak arl nie żyje, to będzie z tego szmuglu dostatecznie dużo fantów, na jakie przyzwoite uzbrojenie i inne fanty.

Bann Teagan czekał w umówionym miejscu. Przed młynem, razem z ser Perthem.

\- Dobrze możemy zaczynać? Bo jeśli tak to...- Zaczął bann, ale nie dokończył bo przerwał mu doniosły kobiecy głos.

-TEAGANIE! - Jakaś dostojnie odziana kobieta biegła od strony zamku.

No, to będzie ciekawe. - Pomyślał Faren.


	11. Infiltracja

No, pisanina nie szła mi w ostatnich miesiącach... Ale o to kolejny rozdział, jako taki prezent na święta. Wiem, że nieco krótki, ale z następnym się poprawię. Jeśli jeszcze ktoś to czyta, to pamiętajcie że komentarze napędzają pisarza.

-TEAGANIE! Jak dobrze że tu jesteś, dzięki niech będą Stwórcy.- Wołała kobieta. Biegła trzymając swoją spódnicę wysoko uniesioną. Faren pomyślał mimochodem, że ma strasznie chude nogi i wąskie biodra. Jak takie chuderla może się poruszać? Przecież ble wiatr ją porwie.

-Izdoldo! Ty żyjesz! Jak...? Co się stało?! - Zapytał poruszony bann Teagan.

\- Nie ma czasu na wyjaśnienia. Kiedy tylko nadarzyła się okazja, wymknęłam się z zamku. Niedługo będę musiała tam wracać.- Powiedziała szlachcianka, kompletnie ignorując wszystkich poza Teaganem. - I... Chcę, żebyś poszedł ze mną, Teaganie. Tylko ty.

\- Wydaje mi się, że będziemy potrzebować lepszego wytłumaczenia. - Wtrącił się Faren. Ostatnimi czasy, nie lubił być ignorowanym.

-Co? Ja... Co to za krasnolud, Teaganie? - Spytała, ale bannowi nie dane było zabrać głos.

\- Pamiętasz mnie, pani Izoldo, prawda? - Bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał Alistair.

\- Alistair? Ze wszystkich... Co ty tu robisz? - Wyglądało, że Izolda dobrze zna blondyna. Jak Faren doszedł, to musiała być żona arla, tego który wychował Alistaira. Super, spotkanie rodzinne po latach. Jak melodramatycznie.

\- To Szarzy Strażnicy Izoldo! Zawdzięczam im życie! - O dziwo, bann wziął ich w obronę.

\- Proszę o wybaczenie, ja... -Jąkała się nieskładnie. Faren odniósł wrażenie, że kobita w ostatnich dniach widziała więcej, niż w całym dotychczasowym życiu. Pewnie sporo przeszła i wycierpiała, ale w tym momencie nie miało to zbytniego znaczenia dla krasnoluda. Teraz muszą zająć się ratowaniem tego co się da. Opłakiwanie i żale, mogą poczekać.- Wymieniłabym uprzejmości, ale... w tych okolicznościach...

\- Darujmy sobie uprzejmości. Czy pani Izolda może nam łaskawie wyjaśnić co tu do kurwy nędzy się wyprawia?! - Faren miał dość i chciał poznać odpowiedzi. - Pomijając całą Plagę, walczymy tu z pierdolonymi chodzącymi trupami! Trupami, które wylazły z zamku! Więc pytam, co się tam wydarzyło!

Kobita chyba nie była przyzwyczajona do takiego tonu, w końcu to szlachcianka. Ale Faren w chwili obecnej miał gdzieś konwenanse i odpowiednie maniery. I ta część życia Szarego Strażnika zaczynała mu się podobać. Bezkarne gadanie tego co się myśli o możnych, to zdecydowany plus.

\- Ja... nie wiem. Zaczęło się niedługo po tym, jak Eamon zaniemógł. Jakaś złowroga siła opanowała zamek. Mag który był za to odpowiedzialny jest zamknięty, ale... ataki nie ustały. - Mówiła szybko i składnie, ale Faren miał wrażenie że nie o wszystkim im powiedziała.

\- A dlaczego ty tu jesteś? Co, trzyma was tam jak bryłkowce w zagrodzie? - Skoro mają przewalone, to dlaczego nie wykorzystując połowy rozumu bryłkowca nie spadali stamtąd w podskokach.

\- Nie... nie wiem. To coś trzyma przy życiu tylko mnie, Connora i Eomona. Nie wiem dlaczego... Ale Teaganie musisz ze mną iść! A jeśli ta istota skrzywdzi Connora?! Musisz ze mną iść.- Twarz miała całą zrozpaczoną i w oczach zbierały się łzy, ale Faren uodpornił się na taki widok w Kurzowisku, gdzie matki nie mające jak nakarmić swoje dzieci były czymś powszechnym. Znaczy te, które obchodził los swoich dzieci. Inne nie wahały się sprzedać ich czy porzucić.

\- Oczywiście Izoldo pójdę z tobą- Jak bann to powiedział, to krasnolud zaczął się zastanawiać, czy powierzchniowcy mają coś takiego jak mózg. - Czy możesz dać nam chwilę czasu na osobności?

Twarz Izoldy wyraziła ulgę i powoli oddaliła się.

\- Ech... jak się domyślam, masz jakiś plan? - Spytał Faren.

\- Tak, cokolwiek tam jest chce najprawdopodobniej nas żywych. Jak z nią pójdę, to odwrócę tego czegoś uwagę a wy przekradniecie się tajnym przejściem.

\- Wuju , uważam że to zbyt wielkie ryzyko - Dodał Alistair. - Wiem, że to może źle zabrzmieć, ale jeśli arl i jego syn nie żyją, to ty będziesz kolejny do rządzenia Redcliffe. Trwa wojna, nie możemy pozwolić sobie na kolejna stratę.

Faren uśmiechnął się lekko. No proszę, rycerzyk potrafi jednak logicznie myśleć. Pozytywnie tym krasnoluda zaskoczył.

\- Wiem, ale jeśli nie odzyskamy zamku to nie będzie miało znaczenia, kto zajmie stanowisko arla. Musimy podjąć tę próbę - Odparł zdecydowany bann. Brosca dał sobie spokój z próbą przekonania go do zmiany zdania.

\- Skoro już bierzemy udział w tym szaleństwie, to zróbmy to z głową. - Dodała Morrigan. - Martwi nikomu nie pomogą.

Zdecydowali, że przed zamkiem będą czekali ocaleni rycerze, Sten, Leliana i Fergus z Denysem. Pozostali mieli dostać się do zamku tunelem o którym wspominał bann. Faren był zdania, że bann idzie na ścięcie. Jak coś pójdzie nie tak, to nie będą mieli szansy mu pomóc i najpardopodobniej zginie. Nie żeby krasnoluda martwił los ludzkiego szlachcica, ale jego zgon bardzo skomplikuje ich plany. Nie mówił nic więcej, bo bann był w tej kwesti uparty jak stare bronto.

...

Schodząc do tunelu, Faren nie mógł się powstrzymać i wciągnął mocno powietrze. Stęsknił się za tym uczuciem, odkąd opuścił Orzammar. Nawet nie przypuszczał, jak bardzo brakowało mu tego uczucia. Jego zadowolony uśmiech dostrzegła Morrigan.

\- A ty skąd u ciebie takie zadowolenie? Idziemy przecież do zamku pełnego magicznych przywołańców! Tylko głupiec by się nie obawiał. - spytała zdziwiona.

W pierwszej chwili Faren chciał zaprzeczyć, ale odetchnął i postukał palcem w ścianę. Aż dało się poczuć te siłę i grację z jaką wydrążono ten tunel. Widać było w tym rękę krasnoludzką, choć on sam nie był zbyt dobry z historii.

\- Czujesz? Jesteśmy co najmniej trzydzieści metrów pod ziemią. Mamy nad sobą oprócz gliny i piasku, także najtwardszą skałę. Od razu czuje się bezpieczniej i pewniej.

Ciemnowłosa popatrzyła na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Ty czujesz się pewniej? Przecież tyle nad nami ziemi, że mam wrażenie że zaraz się na nas zawali...

Teraz to Faren otworzył szerzej oczy. Głupi ludzie, nie wiedzą co jest dobre.

\- Bredzisz czarodziejko. Nie ma nic lepszego od porządnego sufitu nad głową. Nic cię nie zaskoczy, bo może iść tylko prosto, lub w tył.

Pozostali patrzyli na niego bez zrozumienia. Brosca pokręcił głową i ruszył dalej.   
Alistair szedł na przedzie, jako templariusz (nie pełny ale jednak) miał z obecnych najwięcej doświadczenia z wszelkimi ponad naturalnymi bytami. Za nim Faren z Kamieniem. Pies zdaniem krasnoluda naprawdę rozumiał co się do niego mówi. Na końcu ciemnowłosa czarodziejka stukając kosturem.

Korytarz kończył się ciężkimi drzwiami, które nie chciały się od razu otworzyć. Dopiero jak Strażnicy naparli na nie wspólnymi siłami to się otworzyły. Jak się okazało, po drugiej stronie były ukryte za szafą, która wywróciła się z hukiem pod siłą nacisku. Znaleźli się w lochach, co łatwo było stwierdzić po wiszących łańcuchach i małych celach z kratami. Na końcu korytarza stały trzy trupy, które teraz odwróciły się w stronę hałasu.

\- W dupę bronto i wszystkie karbuki, naprzód! - Krzyknął Faren. 

Truposze jak na osobniki które powinny być martwe, to wcale szybko ruszyły grupie na przeciw. Nazwanie tego, co się stało walką byłoby przykładem nadmiernej uprzejmości dla nieumarłych, z ocieranie się o nekrofilizm. 

Pierwszy już na dzień dobry oberwał błyskawicą w twarz, przez co upadł jak długi co skwapliwie wykorzystał Faren odcinając mu głowę. Drugi został zmrożony zaklęciem czarodziejki i moment później robity na drobne kawałeczki przez tarczę Alistaira. Trzeci zadał co prawda cios w kierunku krasnoluda, ale topór zaplątał się w pobliskie łańcuchy i nie sięgnął celu. Brosca ze ślizgiem przeciął mu kość udową a Kamień odgryzł mu połowę karczyska.

Ogar warczał z ociekającym śliną pyskiem. Ciszę po walce przerwał nieznany głos

\- Halo? Czy ktoś mnie słyszy? 

Kiedy ostatni truposz padł na ziemię, w końcu mogli się przekonać kto znajduje się w celi. Młody, najwyżej dwudziesto-kilku letni młodzik o czarnych włosach i odziany w tą śmieszną szatę, jaką noszą magowie. Stał jak najdalej od krat, jakby chciał ukryć się w ścianie.

\- Nie... nie jesteście ludźmi arlesy. Kim jesteście?

"Ta, ja na pewno jestem człowiekiem" - Pomyślał Faren i odpowiedział szorstko.

\- To tu jestem od zadawania pytań. To ty jesteś tym magiem o którym mówiła arlessa?

\- Tak, jestem magiem i nazywam się Jowan. - odpowiedział po chwili.

Faren oparł się luźno o kratę.

\- Więc to ty jesteś odpowiedzialny za te porąbane harce z trupami?

Mag zaprzeczył i twierdził że jest odpowiedzialny jedynie za otrucie arla Eamona. Podejrzewa, że syn arla, Connor jakoś nieświadomie zerwał zasłonę i wpuścił demony do zamku. Zasłona, demony, opentanie. Nic to nie mówiło krasnoludowi wychowanemu na ulicach Kurzowiska.

\- Wy coś z tego bełkotu rozumiecie? 

Morrigan skinęła głową.

\- Aha, jakiś głupiec zawarł pakt z demonem.

...

Faren zastanowił się przez moment.

\- Więc, gdybym cię uwolnił, to co byś zrobił? 

\- Co bym zrobił? Nie wiem, pewnie bym próbował to jakoś odkręcić. Bo ja muszę coś zrobić, po prostu muszę! -

\- Tak, czy inaczej jesteś zanurzony w tym gównie po uszy.- Stwierdził krasnolud. - Jesteś gotów by pozbyć się nieboszczyków? By udowodnić swoją przydatność.

Jowan popatrzył na nich, rozejrzał się po celi i pokręcił głową.

\- Nie wiem czy dam radę tak zaryzykować... chyba lepiej będzie jak tu zostanę...

Faren stracił cierpliwość. Ręka wystrzeliła mu jak z procy, chwytając maga za szatę na piersi. Mocno przyciągnął człowieka do siebie, uderzając nim o kraty, które głucho zadudniły.

\- Słuchaj - Wysyczał przystawiając sztylet do brzucha Jowana. - Nie obchodzi mnie, czy się boisz upiorów, trupów i jakiegokolwiek innego gówna co ten smarkacz przywołał. To nie ma znaczenia, rozumiesz?!

Z twarzą przyciśniętą do prętów, mag tylko skinął głową, na ile mu krasnolud pozwolił.

\- Bo widzisz, te zagrożenia są możliwością. Mogą się zdarzyć lub nie. - Brosca obracał sztyletem na wysokości serca maga. - Za to ja, w tej chwili jestem większym kharukum niż pozostali. Masz wybór: Albo idziesz z nami i może uda ci się przeżyć, albo umierasz tu i teraz. Dla mnie bez różnicy.

\- Eee... skoro tak stawiasz sprawę... - Wyjąkał Jowan, ledwo ważąc się oddychać. Alistair chrząknął.

\- Słuchaj, czy to na pewno dobry pomysł wypuszczać maga? I do tego malefikara?

Faren uśmiechnął się paskudnie.

\- Och, już ty się nie bój. Właśnie mamy ochotnika który będzie szedł jako pierwszy. Jakby coś czaiło się w ukryciu, czy coś podobnego to on pierwszy oberwie. Ktoś przeciw?

Nikt, łącznie z magiem nie był. Faren otworzył drzwi celi i wypuścił maga, przekazując go Alistairowi.

\- Teraz ty prowadzisz. Znasz zamek, więc daję ci w prezencie żywą tarczę. - Alistair spojrzał na krasnoluda dziwnie, ale nic nie powiedział. Z jego logiką trudno się kłócić.

\- No drogi magu, tak dla twojej wiadomości. Idziesz z przodu i nie oglądasz się za siebie. Zobaczę ruch palca w nie właściwą stronę, a w twoich plecach pojawi się dziura. Tak na wysokości serca. - Dodał zimnym głosem, w którym próżno doszukiwać się żartu czy przyjaźni.

Mabarii u jego boku zawarczał na potwierdzenie tych słów, a Alistair pchnął maga na schody, cały czas trzymając miecz na plecach Jowana. 

Korytarze zamku przywitały ich ciszą. Krasnoludowi ciężko było oderwać wzrok od tego całego bogactwa. Pięknie haftowane arrasy na ścianach, meble z misternie rzeźbionymi czubkami, dywany na podłodze, mocowania na pochodnie... Wychowany w Kurzowisku krasnolud, nie miał wcześniej okazji na doświadczenie takiego przepychu. Pomimo atmosfery śmierci, to aż korciło go by naładować jak najwięcej świecidełek i zwiewać. Są tak na wyciągnięcie ręki... 

\- Nie. - Pomyślał Faren. - Nie teraz. Po zadaniu. 

Idący na przedzie Jowan, syknął do nich cały czas dygocząc.

\- Czu... Czujecie to?

Faren pokręcił głową, ale Morrigan i Alistair potwierdzili.

\- Demony. W komnacie obok. - Powiedzieli niemal chórem.

Dla Broscy była to w przenośni i dosłownie czarna magia, ale rycerzyk i wiedźma najwyraźniej się na tym znali, więc musiał im w tej kwestii zaufać, co nie było łatwe.

\- Jak się z nimi walczy? - zapytał szeptem. Alistair mu odszepnął.

\- Zależy od osobnika i grzechu jaki sobą prezentuje. Później ci wyjaśnię dokładniej.

Na raz, przed nimi wpadło na korytarz grupa chodzących trupów, a drzwi obok otworzyły się z hukiem. Były tam trzy maziowate postacie przypominające szkielety, choć nie do końca. Bez nóg i z twarzami jak hełmy typu stożkowatego. Ich skóra była szarawa i połyskiwały na niej fragmenty kości i narządów wewnętrznych. Potworności ruszyły w ich kierunku. 

Jowan wrzasnął i miedzy nimi a ognistymi osobnikami powstała ściana lodu, która kompletnie zablokowała drzwi. Dało się słyszeć wściekły ryk.

Faren nie miał czasu na podziwianie niespodziewanej inicjatywy maga. Ruszył na truposzy u lewego boku Alistaira, a Kamień u prawego.

Alistair mocnym uderzeniem tarczy posłał na ziemię dwójkę przeciwników a krasnolud z psem kolejną dwójkę. Jednoczesnym ruchem ostrzy, Faren pozbawił łepetyny trupa z elfimi uszami, a Kamień odgryzł ramię czegoś, co kiedyś było stajennym. Nad nimi przeleciała Morrigan w postaci roju owadów i osaczyła kolejną dwójkę. 

Naraz Brosca poczuł jak nogi mu się uginają. Czuł, jakby ktoś mu wrzucił na plecy wielki ciężar i kazał iść w bagnie. Z ledwością uniknął ciosu topora w głowę, odskakując od zagrożenia, choć i tak oberwał w naramiennik, który mu teraz zwisał. Bardziej odruchowo, niż myśląc zadał kontrę, ale jego cios był śmiesznie słaby. Co się ze mną dzieje?

Nagle dostrzegł znów te dziwne postacie, na końcu korytarza. Nie włączyły się do walki, tylko przyciskały łapy do głów. Faren prawie się potknął o kant dywanu i zakodował, że pozostali też mają nie najlepiej. Alistair został zepchnięty pod ścianę, osaczony przez uzbrojone w tasaki i rożny umarlaki. Z lewej nogi leciała mu krew.

\- To demony głodu! Rzucają zaklęcia entropi! - Usłyszał za sobą głos Jowana. O dziwo mag nie uciekł. - Wysysają wasze siły witalne!

Krasnolud ni w ząb nie rozumiał tego co powiedział mag. Dla nie ważne było jedno.

\- To nie stój jak ciul, tylko zrób coś z tym!!! -Krzyknął na niego, odbijając miecz resztką sił. -Chciałeś to naprawić, to działaj albo spierdalaj!

Morrigan wróciła do swojej postaci i teraz raz przypalała, raz zamrażała przeciwników, choć i po niej widać było jak się męczy.

Wtem, przez pomieszczenie przeszła niebieskawa chumura, bez zapachu czy śladu. Faren poczuł jakby dopiero co wstał z łóżka. Popielate demony zachwiały się, a krasnolud nie zamierzał czekać aż się pozbierają. 

\- Na nich! - Krzyknął. Alistair i Morrigan byli zajęci, ale Kamień jak zawsze niezawodnie dołączył do Farena. Krasnolud uniknął szponiastej łapy i wbił sztylety w ciało potwora, tak że ten upadł ciągnąc je za sobą. Nim Drugi zdążył zareagować, na plecy wskoczył mu ogar rozszarpując kości i narządy swoimi pazurami. 

Faren nie tracił czasu na wyciąganie z truchła broni, tylko uderzył mocno potwora w miejsce, gdzie jego zdaniem była szyja potwora. Pięść trafiła w coś chrząstkiego i zgruchotała to na miejscu. Krasnolud uderzył jeszcze dwa razy dla pewności i wstał dysząc ciężko. 

Walka była właściwie zakończona. Rycerzyk dobił ostatniego ruszającego się truposza. Uwolniony mag głęboko oddychał, opierając się o kolana. Morrigan stanęła pod ścianą. 

Krasnolud otarł dłonią usta z nadmiaru śliny, jaka mu się zebrała w trakcie walki i podszedł do faceta w sukience. 

\- Brawo. Pomimo tego, że wyglądasz jak cipa w tych fatałaszkach, to przynajmniej masz w sobie trochę żelaza. Możliwe że przeżyjesz tę awanturę. - Mag skinął głową, ale nic nie powiedział dalej dysząc. Faren chciał już kazać iść dalej, gdy usłyszał poruszenie za drzwiami po lewej stronie. 

\- Znowu? Uwaga! - Stwierdził, zabierając broń podłogi. O dziwo zwłoki demonów wyparowały. Kolejna zagadka na inny dzień. 

Faren chwycił drzwi, a Alistair stanął po drugiej stronie. Krasnolud szybkim ruchem otworzył je, co jak się okazało było spiżarnią a w niej siedziała skulona dziewczyna. Nad nią wisiały pętla kiełbasy, czosnku, ryb i grzybów. Oprócz tego stało też kilka beczek z kiszoną kapustą, ogórkami i innymi warzywami. Na ten widok krasnoludowi zaburczało w brzuchu.

\- Proszę, nie rób mi krzywdy! - Powiedziała przerażonym głosem, unosząc ręce nad głową. Brosca otworzył szeroko oczy. Nie spodziewał się żywej duszy w zamku, więc widok był niezwykły. 

\- Kim jesteś i co tu robisz? - Spytał, starając się nie oblizywać na widok wędlin.

\- Jestem służącą arlessy. Jak to się zaczęło, to schowałam się tutaj przed potworami. 

Faren chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale Alistair go ubiegł. 

\- Zaraz... Nie jesteś ty córką Owena? Obiecałem twojemu ojcu, że ciebie poszukamy. 

Krasnolud dostał odpowiedź, jak Alistair przekonał pijaka do uzbrojenia wioski. Będzie mu musiał później nagadać za składanie takich obietnic, ale to później.

\- Tak, tak. Widzieliście mojego ojca? Czy on...? - Zaczęła, ale tym razem Faren jej przerwał. 

\- Tak, żyje. Nie, nie będziemy cię teraz do niego prowadzić. - Na serio nie miał na to czasu ni ochoty, by niańczyć kolejną ofiarę, która nie potrafi o siebie zadbać.

\- W lochach jest tajne przejście poza zamek. Możesz z niego skorzystać. - Znów odezwał się niepytany Alistair. Dziewczyna skwapliwie z tego skorzystała a Farena zastanawiało czemu rycerzyk opowiada komu popadnie o tajnym przejściu? Jak sama nazwa wskazuje, tajne przejście powinno pozostać tajne. Ale nie oponował, bo to nie jego twierdza.

Mieli już wyjść i ruszać dalej, ale krasnolud nie wytrzymał. Odciął sobie kilka kiełbasek, z czego jedną od razu wpakował sobie do ust.

\- Ciężka noc. - Odparł na zdziwione spojrzenia z pełnymi ustami. - Nie pójdę dalej na głodniaka.


	12. Dzieciak demon

Krasnolud lekko uchylił drzwi prowadzące na dziedziniec twierdzy. Rosło na nim wielkie drzewo, którego konary dorównywały wysokością murów obronnych. Zauważył schody prowadzące do centralnego puntu obrony, imponujących rozmiarów zresztą i bramę z kratą, oraz mechanizm który odpowiadał za jej otwieranie. Nie wspominając już o sporej grupie żywych trupów, zarówno na dziedzińcu, jak i na schodach. Trupy chodziły to tu, to tam, bez żadnego większego celu. Faren ostrożnie, wycofał się do pozostałych.

\- Dobra, sprawa wygląda tak. Truposzy jest tam większa banda, zarówno na naszym poziomie, jak i na szczycie schodów. Brama jest po lewej od wyjścia, a za nią czeka na nas wsparcie. - Przedstawił skrótowo panującą tam sytuację. Jowan nerwowo ściskał znalezioną w zbrojowni włócznię. Ponoć mag potrzebował kostura, by lepiej rzucać zaklęcia, ale Morrigan miała tylko jeden. Kamień siedział na zadzie, patrząc oczekująco i drapiąc pazurami podłogę.

\- Znaczy powinno pójść gładko, jeśli na czas otworzymy bramę. - Stwierdził Alistair, zakładając stalowy hełm garnczkowy. - Jaki jest plan? 

Krasnolud zastanowił się chwilę, pod wyniosłym spojrzeniem czarnowłosej. Ten wzrok, kojarzył mu się z kastą wojowników i sprawiał, że Faren miał ochotę pozbawić delikwenta jaj. Albo i cycków, jeśli jesteśmy przy równouprawnieniu.

\- Plan jest prosty. Wychodzimy na zewnątrz, biegiem do bramy i ją otwieramy. - Powiedział, poprawiając skórzany czepiec. - Znaczy, jeden otwiera a reszta osłania go. Jak brama się otworzy, to razem z rycerzami pozbywamy się reszty żywych trupów. A co później, to się zobaczy.

Nikt nie miał więcej pytań, więc wcielili w życie plan. I jak to w życiu jest, plany się komplikują.

Kiedy tylko opuścili lochy i wyszli na otwarty teren, od razu zostali dostrzeżeni przez potwory. 

\- Grrraauuu!!! - Wydał z siebie ryk, jeden wskazując kikutem ręki na intruzów. Truposze na schodach naciągnęli cięciwy.

Truposze poruszały się wcale szybko, ale nie szybciej od ludzi, jak się przekonali ostatniej nocy.

\- Biegiem kurwa, biegiem! - Krzyknął Faren, wskazując sztyletem na bramę. 

Alistair w biegu uderzył tarczą truposza, odrzucając go w bok. Faren przemknął między dwoma, ciachając ich w kolana, tak że się przewrócili jak ścięte sosny. Reszta jak jakaś chmara wściekłych os, rzuciła się za nimi.

\- Nie wdawać się w walkę! Do bramy! - Zawołał bezkastowiec, uchylając się przed strzałami, które w nich leciały. Jedna o włos minęła głowę Morrigan, o trzy cale od jej oczu. Wbiła się w ścianę za czarodziejką.

Pierwszy dopadł do bramy Jowan i zaczął kręcić kołowrotem. Włócznia upadł mu na ziemię, a krata powoli zaczynała się podnosić. 

\- Morrigan, daj znak reszcie! Cokolwiek, byle szybko! - Zawołał Faren, stając razem z Alistairem i Kamieniem w półkolu, by chronić maga. Ciął jednoczesnym wymachem obu sztyletów, pierś truposza, który postanowił spróbować szczęścia. Nie miał go.

Czarodziejka nakreśliła symbol w powietrzu, posyłając w grupę truposzy kulę ognia. Wybuch odrzucił wysoko w powietrze wszystkich w epicentrum, rozrywając ich na kawałki. 

\- Pośpiesz się do kurwy nędzy! - Krzyknął Alistair, wbijając miecz w gardło umarlaka. - Nie mamy całego dnia! - Dwie strzały wbiły się jednocześnie w tarczę Strażnika, jedna zawadziła o hełm.

Jowan wytężał mięśnie, podczas gdy krata uniosła się do wysokości mabarii. Słychać już było bojowe okrzyki naciągającego wsparcia. Kamień wgryzł się w udo truposza o ubiorze stajennego, odgryzając mu spory kawał mięsa. Ten zachwiał się, co wykorzystał Faren, kończąc to co zaczął ogar. 

Posiłki dopadły bramy, akurat w momencie, gdy ta była już w połowie otwarta. Z bojowym okrzykiem. - Za Redcliffe!!! - Rzucili się na wroga, tworząc ścisk. Wydawać by się mogło, że walka została już wygrana a zamek odzyskany. Potworów została już mniej niż połowa, na początku starcia. Wtem Alistair krzyknął.

\- Na Stwórcę! Uważajcie!! - Wskazując przy tym wysoką postać u szczytu schodów. Była wyższa co najmniej o połowę od Stena, nienaturalnie wręcz chuda, odziana w starodawną zbroję, z mieczem i tarczą dziwnego kształtu. Jej ręce tworzyły groteskowe pazury, a twarz zakrywał hełm z mordą demona. Upiór wbił miecz w ziemię i wyciągnął ku nim kościaste ramię. 

\- To Ożywieniec! Uważajcie na jego...! - Ale dla rycerza Redcliffe było już za późno. Dorosły mężczyzna, w zbroi i z mieczem, a poleciał jak szmaciana lalka w kierunku potwora. Nie miał najmniejszych szans uniknąć cięcia ostrza upiora, pomimo pancerza który go chronił. Upiór przeciął rycerza na pół, zostawiając za sobą ślad krwi i flaków nieszczęśnika.

Farenowi zabrakło języka w gębie, patrząc na to. Zresztą pozostałych również zatkało. To takie szkarady chodzą po tym świecie?! Chwila nieuwagi, niemal kosztowała krasnoluda życie, gdy jeden z truposzy chciał rozbić mu czaszkę. Nie zdążył, bo wcześniej jego kark przywitał się się z toporem Stena. Pozbawiony głowy, zrobił jeszcze kilka kroków, po czym zwalił się na ziemię.

Sten spojrzał z naganą na Broscę. 

\- Siła Szarych Strażników. Nie jestem pod wrażeniem. - Stwierdził ironicznie. Faren tylko warknął. 

\- Nie musisz być. - Odparł lakonicznie. Była robota do wykonania. - Ho no tu. Alistair też!

W kilku krótkich słowach streścił im swój plan.

\- Lepszy niż żaden. - Przyznał Alistair.

Upiór nie czekał na ich reakcję, tylko uniósł się nad ziemię i runął z góry na stłoczonych walczących. Rozdawał ciosy błyskawicznie, dużo szybciej, niż można by sądzić po jego wyglądzie. Rym bardziej, że nie przejmował się tym, kogo trafi, czy swojego czy przeciwnika. 

Jednemu wbił uciął rękę w łokciu, zatrzymując jednocześnie cios miecza jego towarzysza tarczą. Przechylił ją pod takim kątem, że ten wpadł na rannego kompana, wywracając ich oboje. Nawet się nie poruszyli, gdy ten przebił ich dwóch jednocześnie. Kolejny, skończył ze zmiażdżoną twarzą, jak resztki hełmu wbiły mu się z pięścią potwora.

\- Rozproszyć się i otoczyć! - Krzyknął Faren otrząsając się. Ci co zostali przy życiu wykonali polecenie. Wokół ogromnego potwora, zalegały ciała i martwe od dłuższego czasu, jak i te od kilku chwil. Z rycerzy Redcliffe, został tylko ser Perth, trzymający się za krwawiący bok. Denys wyglądał jak a Fergus oparł się o pień drzewa, osuwając się na ziemię. Nogę miał wykrzywioną pod nienaturalnym kątem. Stała nad nim Leliana, z naciągniętym łukiem. Pozostałe truposze już nie miały więcej chodzić.

\- Wszyscy razem! Razem! - Krzyknął Faren. Wydał okrzyk bojowy. A pozostali go podjęli. Leliana posyłała strzałę za strzałą w głowę potwora, na przemian z błyskawicami Morrigan. Wszystkie upiór przechwycił niemal bez wysiłku. Jowan rzucił jakąś aurę na potwora, choć krasnolud nie wiedział co to.

\- Pashraaarraaa!!! - Ryknął Sten, nacierając z toporem. W ostatniej chwili, miast zaatakować odskoczył do tyłu, tuż przed ostrzem potwora. Ten nie zdążył zareagować, gdy Alistair uderzył w pazury trzymające miecz. Odciął cztery i kawałek piątego, przez co broń wypadła upiórowi z ręki. Jednak walka się nie skończyła i tylko refleks i hełm ocaliły Alistaira przed podzieleniem losu poprzednika. Cios tarczy demona, uderzył w tarczę człowieka i zahaczył o hełm, zrywając go z głowy. Alistair upadł na ziemię, a wzrok miał mętny. Upiór uniósł tarczę... I dostał prosto w nogę. 

\- Arrgh! - Krzyknął Faren, gdy wbił ostrze w szaty potwora. Nie mógł go wyszarpać, więc je zostawić i tylko odskoczył by uniknąć ciosu tarczą. Denys tym czasem odciągnął Alistaira, trzymając go za ramiona, czerwieniejąc z wysiłku, pomimo że blondyn nie ważył zbyt wiele. Upiór nie mógł za nimi podążyć, bo zaatakowali go jednocześnie Sten i Perth. Uderzali mocno, na zmianę, by nie dać upiorowi szansy na odpowiedź. Jednak demon w ciele człowieka, miał nie jedną sztuczkę w zanadrzu. 

Zamachnął się kikutem ręki, stwarzając falę energii, która odrzuciła daleko wojowników. Sten uderzył o drzwi do spiżarni, rozwalając je w drzazgi, natomiast Perth wpadł na Lelianę i ją przygniótł. Farenowi kończyły się pomysły, jak tu załatwić drania. 

\- Magowie, walcie wszystkim co macie! - Wrzasnął, i ruszył z Kamieniem, który jakimś cudem, jeszcze biegał na czterech łapach. Patroni jedni wiedzą, jak tego dokonał.

Z ręki Jowana wystrzeliła jakaś brązowa chmura, która otoczyła upiora. Morrigan dodała od siebie uścisk zimy, przez co potwór zwolnił na tyle, by mieli jakąś szanse. Kamień skoczył na nogę, chwytając ją zębami i wyrywając ją z monstrum, przez co ten upadł. Faren w doskonałej synchronizacji z psem wbił dwa sztylety w ślepia potwora. Upiór zaryczał przeraźliwie, tak głośno, że musieli uszy sobie zakryli.

\- Choroba, zgiń wreszcie! - Krzyknął bezkastowiec, kopniakiem wbijając sztylet, aż po rękojeść w ciało potwora. Po chwili, która wydawała się wiecznością, w końcu zamilkł. 

Faren oparł się rękami o kolana i oddychał głęboko. Mięśnie go bolały, w głowie dudniły dzwony i chyba miał coś z żebrem. Ale patrząc po innych, nie miał powodu do narzekań. Podszedł do Alistaira.

\- Trzymasz się? - spytał

Towarzysz przyciskał dłoń do głowy. 

\- Uuu. Ależ mi dowalił. Kto by pomyślał, że będzie taki trudny. - Przyznał i syknął, gdy Faren dotknął mu czaszki, odgarniając włosy. - Jak to wygląda?

Krasnolud przypatrzył się dokładniej.

\- Nie jestem uzdrowicielem, ale nie widać ci żadnych ran. Nie znam się na tym. Możesz iść?

Alistair wzruszył ramionami. 

\- A każesz mi tańczyć? Mogę, nie zostawię tego tak nie dokończonego. Musimy się dowiedzieć co tu się stało.

Krasnolud spojrzał na pobojowisko. Kończyny rycerzy leżały tu i ówdzie, tworząc obraz jak z rzeźni czy kostnicy. Sten ze zderzenia ze spiżarnią, miał kilka drzazg, jedna wbiła mu się w bark. Fergus nie ruszał się, by nie zwiększać bólu w rannej nodze. Perth złamał nadgarstek, gdy spadł na Lelianę. Siostra Zakonna o dziwo nic sobie nie uszkodziła, ale jako jedyna umiała coś leczyć, poza Morrigan. Trzeba to zakończyć tu i teraz Pomyślał i ruszył w kierunku drzonu twierdzy.

Denys ledwo szedł, z trudem opierał się na swoim mieczu. Faren myślał, że zaraz im tu padnie, ale nie mieli zbytnio wyboru. Sam miał ochotę się położyć i nie wstawać.

\- Leliana i Morrigan, wy zajmiecie się rannymi. Alistair, Jowan i Sten za mną. 

Obolali, ale i zdeterminowali ruszyli w kierunku głównego obejścia, ostatniej linii obrony fortecy. Za nimi czarodziejka nastawiała nogę Fergusowi, który zagryzał rękawicę by nie wyć z bólu.

...

 

Jak tylko wkroczyli do wielkiej sali uderzył ich niecodzienny widok, całkowicie nie na miejscu. Na końcu długiej komnaty, ze stołami po bokach i tarczami herbowymi na ścianach, na podwyższeniu, tuż przed wielkim kominem Bann Teagan, uosobienie spokoju i powagi szlacheckiej, ostoja mieszkańców Redcliffe... Robił fikołki i tańczył groteskowy taniec, ku uciesze małego chłopca. Za nim stało na baczność kilku wartowników, ze pustymi jak w transie oczyma.

\- Więc to są nasi goście? To o nich mi mówiłaś, matko? - Powiedział chłopak, pełnym pogardy głosem, jakby należącym do kogoś innego i to wystarczyło, by Faren wrzucił go do tego samego worka, gdzie miał szlachciców, szefów, członków kast i kodeksy. 

\- T -tak, Connorze. - Głos Izoldy był pełen rozpaczy i przerażenia. Krasnolud i reszta, podchodzili powoli, obawiają się zasadzki.

\- A to jest ten co pokonał moich żołnierzy? Tych których wysłałem do odbicia wioski?

\- Tak. 

\- A teraz się na mnie gapi! Co to jest matko? Nie widzę dość wyraźnie.

Zanim Izolda zdążyła odpowiedzieć, Faren wszedł jej w słowo.

\- To, to jest krasnolud. - Powiedział powoli przeciągając sylaby. Był wykończony i dawno stracił cierpliwość, a już na pewno nie miał jej dla jakiegoś smarkacza. - Widzę, że twoi starzy wykazali rażące braki w twoim wychowaniu. Ewidentnie za rzadko prali ci tyłek, ale to jeszcze można naprawić.

Wszystkich zatkało. Alistair syknął Farenowi do ucha, by się pohamował. Izolda chwyciła się za serce, sprawiając wrażenie jakby miała zemdleć. Teagan siedział w kucki, z uśmiechem idioty na mordzie. Chłopak wyglądał, jakby krasnolud rzucił mu gównem w twarz. Zaczerwienił się, usta mu się wykrzywiły jakby nie mógł dojść do słowa. W końcu wybuchnął.

\- Jak śmiesz, parszywy kmiocie?! Każę cię za to wychłostać! 

Faren nic nie robił sobie z wybuchu chłopaka. Nie obchodziło go czyim jest jebanym synem i ile ma pod sobą poddanych. Jowan wyciągnął w jego kierunku rękę, ale nagle Izolda dopadła do niego na kolanach. 

\- Connorze, błagam nie rób nikomu krzywdy.- Faren miał kiepską matkę, pijaczynę i dziwkę, ale nigdy by się przed nim nie płaszczyła. Co tym ludziom odwala na powierzchni?

\- Mamo? Co... co się dzieje? Gdzie ja jestem?- Głos chłopaka zmienił się, jak na głos dziesięciolatka. W oczach pojawił się lęk i dezorientacja. Lady Izolda wzięła to za dobry znak

\- Och, dzięki Stwórcy! Connorze! Connorze, słyszysz mnie? 

Nadzieje matki okazały się przedwczesne.

\- Odejdź ode mnie głupia kobieto! Zaczynasz mnie nudzić. 

Faren miał dość tego wszystkiego. Zanim chłopak skończył odstawiać przedstawienie, krasnolud dostał się na podwyższenie, by złapać bachora za rękę i nauczyć go szacunku do starszych. Niespodziewanie, bann Teagan rzucił się na bezkastowca.

Faren uderzył z hukiem o podłogę, kątem oka dostrzegając jak dzieciak ucieka. Teagan wymierzył pięść w nos krasnoluda. Faren odruchowo wygiął się w bok, unikając ciosu i odpowiadając własnym w splot słoneczny banna. Człowiek wygiął się z bólu a Faren poprawił jeszcze w szczękę mężczyzny. Ten zwalił się na podłogę. 

Krasnolud podniósł się i zobaczył jak pozostała dwójka strażników, atakuje Stena i Alistaira. Jowan stał za nimi, nie pewny co powinien zrobić. Równie dobrze mogliby zaatakować szarżujące bronto, skutek byłby podobny.

Pierwszy stracił zęby, jak dostał kantem tarczy Alistaira a drugi mógł mówić o szczęściu bo topór qunarii uderzył go obuchem w hełm. Obaj padli glebę jak głazy wysadzone kasharokiem. Mocno i z hukiem. Faren rozejrzał się za Connorem, ale chłopca nigdzie nie było widać.

Izolda rzuciła się do Teagana, który już się podnosił po spotkaniu z pięścią krasnoluda. Co by o nim nie mówić, był to twardy zawodnik.

\- Teaganie, nic ci nie jest?

Po chwili wybuchła dyskusja, a wręcz kłótnia gdy Teagan i Izolda dowiedzieli się o uwolnieniu Jowana. Mag im wyjaśniał jak przedstawia się sprawa z Connorem. Że jest opętany w Pustce przez demona i że, stał się plugawcem. Ustalili że Connor uciekł do swojego pokoju i najpewniej jest teraz łatwiejszym celem. Faren był za tym, by zakończyć to tu i teraz. 

\- Proszę, Connor nie jest za to odpowiedzialny. Na pewno można mu jakoś pomóc. - Mówiła z rozpaczą Izolda.

\- Och, oczywiście że nie jest winny. Tylko że przez niego połowa Redcliffe jest martwa lub okaleczona. Ale spokojnie, jak ładnie przeprosi, to na pewno wstaną. - Ironizował Faren. Pamiętał jakby to było wczoraj. Jeden z jego przyjaciół gdy byli dziećmi został przyłapany na kradzieży świeżo upieczonego placka. Przysmak warty może dwadzieścia miedziaków, kosztował go rękę i ubiczowane plecy. Kupiec wymierzył karę na miejscu i żaden z przechodniów się nie zainteresował. W końcu byli bezkastowcami, tymi którzy już swoimi narodzinami kalają Kamień. Mieli może po dziewięć lat. Faren wyzbył się już dawno, jakichkolwiek oporów przed brudną robotą. Takim stworzyło go Kurzowisko i Orzammar. 

\- Nie kurwa, nie mówimy tu o tym czy Connor jest winny czy nie! Nadal stanowi zagrożenie, które trzeba zlikwidować. Bo w ciągu dwóch dni, to cholerstwo w nim może znów się zerwać i wykończyć resztę wioski! Nie ma szans. Musimy działać natychmiast.

\- Możliwe, że istnieje inny sposób - Powiedział Jowan.

...

Dwa dni później, Denerim

Fort Drakon. Wieża wokół której wybudowano fort, a później miasto. Jedna z wielu pozostałości po Imperium Tevinteru w całym Thedas. Prywatna komnata terna Loghaina, bohatera z nad rzeki Dayle i regenta królowej Anory. Tern stał pochylony nad mapami, z kielichem wina w ręce. Marszczył czoło, zastanawiając się nad następnym ruchem wojsk.

Do komnaty wszedł arl Howe, od niedawna arl Denerim i Wysokorza. Siwizna sprószyła mu już włosy, a z twarzy przypominał łasicę, chytrą i niestałą. Skłonił się przed regentem, który nie odrywał wzroku od map.

\- Wygląda na to, że wojna domowa jest nieunikniona. Bannowie nie poprą cię.

Wino w kielichu zadrżało, choć twarz Loghaina pozostała jak maska, niezmienna. 

\- Otrzymałem też interesujący raport. - Ciągnął Howe. - Zdaje się, że część Szarych Strażników uszła z życiem, z pod Ostagaru. Pozwoliłem sobie zająć się tym problemem, za twoim pozwolenie rzecz jasna.

Krokiem cichym, niemal niesłyszalnym dla niewprawnego ucha, do pomieszczenia wszedł drobny osobnik. Odziany w wysokiej klasy zbroję skórzaną, ze sztyletami u pasa i Stwórca razy wiedzieć ile jeszcze miał poukrywanej przeróżnej broni. Najpewniej sporo. Blondwłosy elf, z włosami do ramion i tatuażem na policzku ukłonił się przed regentem.

\- Antiviańskie Kruki przesyłają pozdrowienia.


	15. Konsekwencje

Zbrojownia wyglądała na dobrze zaopatrzoną, tak że można by uzbroić cały garnizon i jeszcze by trochę zostało. Czego tu nie było. Topory, włócznie, halabardy i girzamy oparte o ściany. Miecze najróżniejszych rozmiarów i kształtów. Hełmy i pancerze, od skórzanych i kolczug, przez brygatyny i przyszywanice, kończąc na płytowych. Faren rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu patrząc na równe szeregi broni wiszącej na ścianach i stojakach, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Zdecydowanie mieli w czym wybierać.

\- No proszę, arl trochę tego ma, nie ma co. - Powiedział do siebie. - Dobra panowie, uzbrajamy się. Korzystamy z gościnności arla.

To było już skierowane do Alistaira i Stena. Qunari bez słowa skierował się do najbliższego dwuręcznego miecza. Potrzebował czegoś porządnego, a nie chłam jaki znaleźli w czasie podróży. Krasnolud ruszył w kierunku toporów i buław, plecami do Alistaira.

\- I co? Nic nie powiesz?!- Nie wytrzymał Alistair, wybuchając na Farena.- On był naszym towarzyszem, razem walczyliśmy i podróżowaliśmy a ty...

Krasnolud nie odpowiedział, ważąc toporek jednoręczny. Było ich tutaj całkiem sporo, jak na zbrojownię. Brosca sprawdził kciukiem ostrość ostrza, czy się nie stępiło.

\- Ej! No powiedz coś! Jak mogłeś!

Faren milczał wpatrując się w broń. Wzrok miał jakby nieobecny.

...

\- I tak wygląda sprawa. Chujowa i obrzydliwa. - Dokończył relację krasnolud pozostałym. Na dziedzińcu dochodził już wieczór, gdy opuścili zamek by się naradzić. Alistair przyglądał się giermkowi, którego skóra wręcz wydawała mu się ciemniejsza. I zapach zaczynał mu się dziwnie z czymś kojarzyć. Z czymś złym...

\- Czyli mamy dwie drogi. Zabić chłopaka, lub zabić arlesę w rytuale magii krwi. - Podsumowała Morrigan. - W rytuale, do którego potrzebować będziecie maga.

Fergus uniósł na nią wzrok.

\- Nie sądzę by to był dobry pomysł. Magia krwi jest zdradziecka, i nie mamy pewności, czy ten Jowan mówi prawdę. Równie dobrze może kombinować jak zwiać.

Faren kazał pilnować maga Stenowi i jednemu z ocalałych rycerzy Redcliffe. Nie że on nie sprawdził się w boju, ale z takimi to lepiej uważać. Ostrożności nigdy nie za wiele, a po tym co tu się stało, był pewien że nigdy nie będzie tutaj dość ostrożnie. Oparł się o poręcz schodów, głaskając Kamienia po łbie.

\- Oczywiście, ale to i tak zależy od tego, czy się zgodzę a nie zgadzam się. Nie zamierzam wchodzić do Pustki i narażać się na opętanie. - Powiedziała dobitnie czarnowłosa czarodziejka.

\- Zaraz... Chcecie zabić chłopca? - Zapytała Leliana, poprawiając bandaż na Denysie. - Nie. Proszę, nie mówcie że to rozważamy. Tak się nie robi.

Krasnolud bynajmniej tez nie miał ochoty tego robić, ale najwyraźniej nie było innego wyjścia. Nie mogą zostawić za plecami opętanego maga, niezależnie od tego czyim był synem. Tak się robi w Kurzowisku, innych metod nie znał.

\- Musimy podjąć decyzję teraz, puki demon jest osłabiony. Nie wiem czy... - Zaczął Faren, gdy na raz przerwał mu krzyk.

\- Głosy! Głosy wszędzie! Zostawcie mnie! - Krzyczał Denys, chwytając się za głowę. Wyrwał się Lelianie i zaczął tarzać się po ziemi, wrzeszcząc w niebogłosy. Faren i Alistair chwycili go za ramiona i przybili go do podłoża, choć nie było to łatwe. Denys miotał się w te i we te, ani myśląc się uspokoić. Brosca założył prostą dźwignię na ramię, by ból utrzymał człowieka w jednym miejscu. Alitair trzymał za drugą rękę.

\- Uspokój się kurwa mać! Jakie niby głosy? - Zawołał krasnolud, ale do giermka to nie docierało. Stale powtarzał te same słowa.

\- Głosy... Szepty... Zostawcie mnie... Uciszcie się...

Bezkastowiec spojrzał na zebranych, co do jednego wstrząśniętych. Zerknął na Alistaira, już zaczynając się domyślać o co chodziło.

\- To... - Zaczął z niepokojem, jakby samo słowo było zbyt dobitne. - To... Skażenie. - Głos Alistaira poniósł się w ciszy po dziedzińcu.

...

\- Przecież mogliśmy go uratować. Jeszcze była szansa...

Krasnolud trzasnął z hukiem hełmem o stół. Odwrócił się do rycerza, z twarzą jakby przegryzł coś bardzo gorzkiego, wbijając wzrok w rozmówcę.

\- Takiś kurwa mądry?! Sam tam byłeś, powinieneś wtedy zaprotestować, a nie drzeć japę!

\- Miał szansę! Gdybyśmy chociaż spróbowali...

Sten wydawać by się mogło, że całą uwagę poświęca jelcowi miecza. Robił przy tym kilka postaw szermierczych, od pchnięcia, flint i innych cięć.

...

\- Co chcesz zrobić?!

Krzyknął Fergus, próbując podnieść się z ziemi. Złamana noga musiała go boleć, ale w tej chwili szlachcic nie zwracał uwagi na ból.

\- Chcesz go poświęcić jako paliwo do magi krwi!? Rozum ci odjęło?

Faren popatrzył po pozostałych, na ich reakcje. Można powiedzieć, że nie wyglądali na zachwyconych. Nie żeby się im dziwił...

\- I tak już jest praktycznie martwy! - Powiedział wskazując na giermka. Ten tylko się ślinił i jęczał, związany i trzymany przez Stena. - Nie możemy mu pomóc!

\- Nie wiesz tego! Sam jesteś Strażnikiem dopiero od niedawna!

Tutaj Fergus nie miał racji. Fakt, był w Straży dopiero od niecałych dwóch tygodni, ale wychował się w Orzammarze. Krasnoludzkie miasto stale miało kontakt z pomiotami i Faren nie raz słyszał historie o skarzeniu, jako jeden z powodów zgodnów wypraw. Nigdy tego nie widział na własne oczy, bo bezkastowcą nie wolno było brać udział w takich misjach, ale swoje wiedział.

\- Zaraza jest nieuleczalna, w końcu i tak zginie! - Spojrzał na Alistaira. - No, chyba że wiesz jak przeprowadzić Dołączenie. No, słucham, dajesz.

Faren nie dodał, że Dołączenie też może być zabójcze. I tak tego nie zrobią. Spojrzenia zwróciły się w stronę blondyna, który wyglądał jak chciał się zapaść pod ziemię.

\- Nie... Niestety nie wiem, co jest potrzebne... - przyznał - Duncan mówił, że tylko Starsi Strażnicy mają te informacje...

\- Więc mamy do wyboru zwyczajnie skrócić jego cierpienia, lub wykorzystać go jako ofiarę. - Podsumował Faren. - Chyba się zgodzicie, że to drugie to lepsza opcja.

Leliana chciała coś powiedzieć, ale zamknęła usta patrząc na Denysa. Morrigan tylko skinęła głową. Nawet Kamień nie miał nic do powiedzenia. Faren miał uczucie, jakby wybierał między gównem a kałem. Obie opcje obrzydliwe, jedna gorsza od drugiej.

\- Przecież to szaleństwo! - Nie ustępował Fergus. - Nie możemy go zabić! Razem walczyliśmy pod Ostagarem, znam go od kiedy skończył dziesięć lat. Nie pozwolę go wam zamordować!

Wyciągnął buławę, ale ze załamaną nogą, dobiero co obłożoną łubkami nie miał jak się podnieść.

\- Myślisz kurwa, że mi to sprawia przyjemność? - Krzyknął Faren w stronę szlachcica.- Myślisz, że lubię dobijać rannych? Nie, wcale a wcale nie mam na to ochoty! Ale nasz cel, to zliwidować zagrożenie, a Denys może się nam ku temu przysłużyć! Wiem, nie sprawiedliwe. Wiem! Nie honorowe. Ale cała ta wojna jest taka, więc darujcie sobie te wywody, bo tak czy innaczej my to zrobimy!

Ciszę jaką zapadła, mozna by kroić nożem. Na cieniutkie plastry.

...

\- Tak, niby wiedziałeś co jest potrzebne do Dołączenia! Nie pierdol. - Faren był zły i nie zamierzał odpuszczać. - Powiedz mi w twarz, że ten twój Duncan by tego nie zrobił. No powiedz mi, że nie poświęciłby go!

Alistair zrobił się czerwony na twarzy, robiąc wściekły grymas. Wypuszczał powoli powietrze nosem, zaciskając pięści.

\- Ani. Mi. Się. Waż. Wspominać. O. Duncanie. - wycedził - Nie masz pojęcia, co by zrobił.

\- Och, jasne. Nie żeby nie zabił tego tchórza, jak się cykał przed śmiercią! Powiedz mi, często ludzie kitrają? Bo sądząc po stanie osobowym Strażników to...

Nie dokończył, bo rycerz walnął go na odlew w twarz. Faren upadł na podłogę, przewracając dwie tarcze. Alistair stanął nad nim, gdy ten jeszcze się zbierał.

\- Nie masz prawa tak o nim mówić! Rozumiesz?!

Krasnolud spojrzał na człowieka twardo, masując sobie szczękę. W miał wrażenie, jakby dostał rogiem bronto, tak mu opuchł policzek. Wypluł ślinę zmieszaną z krwią pod nogi Alistaira.

\- Powiedz mi, że to nie zadziałało. Powiedz mi że wolałbyś śmierć arlesy, lub syna arla. - Odpowiedział mu, wstając z podłogi. Uważnie obserwował postawę rycerza, by być gotowym do uniku przed kolejnym atakiem.

Alistair nie wykonał kolejnego ataku, tylko odwrócił się i opuścił zbrojownię.

...

Po przekonaniu Morrigan do współpracy, mogli przystapić do dzieła. Jowan wyjaśniał czarodziejce czego powinna się spodziewać, jak już wejdzie do Pustki, a pozostali wypełnili komnatę. Posadzili Denysa na krześle, po czym przywiązali go do niego. Chłopak się trochę szarpał, ale sierpowy głowę go ostudził. Faren przyklęknął przed giermkiem.

\- To pewnie bez znaczenia, ale... wiedz że jest mi przykro. - Powiedział do niego szeptem. Denys patrzył na niego błędnym wzrokiem, tak że krasnolud nie był pewien, czy chłopak go rozumie. -Wiedz, że uważałem cię za dobrego towarzysza i nie zasługujesz na los, jaki ci zgotowałem. Przepraszam.

Pozostali już wcześniej się pożegnali, nie przeszkadał im wtedy. Wstał i zwrócił się do magów.

\- Jesteście gotowi?

Jowan nierwowo kiwnął głową, Morrigan tylko prychnęła.

\- No to, do dzieła. - Stwierdził bezkastowiec i krótkim ruchem podciął żyły w nadgarstkach Denysowi. Krew spadła mu na ręce, jak w jakiś obrzędach dzikusów. Po czym wybuchła w górę, a giermek zatrząsł się na krześle, podskakując i wrzeszcząc. Czerwona ciecz poleciała wokół Jowana i Morrigan, jak upiorne aureloe. Czarodziejka uniosła się na dwie stopy do góry, gdy mag kontnuował swoje gesty i zaklęcia. Kamień zawył boleśnie.

\- Nie ma już odwrotu. -Powiedział cicho Faren, patrząc na widowisko. Nikt w sali się nie poruszył.

...

Po wyjściu Alistaira, krasnolud wrócił do zbroi. Może uda mu się znaleźć coś na swój rozmiar. Starał się nie myśleć o tym, co mu Alistair nawygadał. Jakby się przejmował opiniami innych, to już dawno by wąchał piach od spodu, a nie tutaj stał.

\- Więc to tak wygląda Szara Straż? Nie jestem pod wrażeniem. -Odezwał się Sten niepytany. Faren spojrzał na niego ciężko.

\- Nie? No to bardzo mi przykro, że rozwiałem twoje złudzenia. - Odparł przeciągle. Nie miał ochoty na rozmowę, skupiając się na brygatynie, która wyglądała na jego rozmiar.

\- Jaki w ogóle macie plan? Jak zamierzacie powstrzymać Arcydemona? - Nie ustępował qunarii. Faren westchnął.

\- Jabyś nie zauważył, jesteśmy właśnie w trakcie realizacji. Musimy uzdrowić arla, przynajmniej na ten moment. - Policzek go piekł, ale nie zajmował się nim. Miał ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty.

\- O, a co potem? Będziecie tak stać i debatować nad swoim losem.

Faren właśnie wciągnął brygatynę przez głowę i szukał pasków do zaciśnięcia. Trochę była wąska w piersiach, ale chyba się nadawała.

\- Nie kurwa! Wykorzystamy jebane traktaty, by dostać pomoc od elfów, magów, krasnoludów i każdego kto się trafi! Nie jesteśmy wybredni i tylko dlatego ciągle tu jesteś.

Qunari tylko sapnął i wrócił do własnej kolczugi, nie mówiąc już nic więcej. Krasnolud był z tego zadowolony, bo w ogóle nie miał teraz ochoty na pogawędkę. Myślał o planie działania, co muszą zrobić dalej.

-

...

Rytuał trwał długo. Faren zaczynał się zastanawiać, czy nie bedą zmuszeni do pozbycia się jeszcze jednego członka drużyny, jeśli Morrigan da się opętać. Już zaczął wyciągać nóż, gdy nagle czarodziejka się wybudziła i padła na podłogę. Usłyszeli nieludzki krzyk z głębi zamku. Ze strony, w którą uciekł Connor.

Po zbadaniu dzieciaka przez Jowana, stwierdzono że chłopak nie ma już w sobie demona. Pozostawała kwestia choroby Eamona, bo ten jak był nieprzytomny, tak nieprzytomny pozostał. Arlessa i Teagan stwierdzili, że muszą kontynuować poszukiwania Urny Świętych prochów. Farenowi nic ta nazwa nie mówiła, ale domyślił się, że chodzi o jakiś obrzęd związany z Zakonem. Relikwia, skarb, szczątki, jak zwał tak zwał.

Resztę dnia, spędzili na wynoszeniu zabitych i układaniu ich na łodziach. Musieli spalić zamarłych, zarówno tych z zamku, jak i tych ze wsi. Ceremonie przeciągnęły się do wieczora, i Faren uznał że powinni zatrzymać się na dwa dni w zamku, przynajmniej dopóki nie wróci więcej rycerzy. Tak dla pewności, by nic nie wybuchło, gdy tylko stamtąd odejdą. Pozostali członkowie drużyny przystali na ten pomysł.

 

 

...

Tej nocy Alistair nie spał zbyt dobrze. Nie potrafił przestać myśleć o Denysie i o tym co mu zrobili. Prawda, Faren podjął decyzję i ją wykonał, ale nie uspokajało to w żaden sposób sumienia Strażnika. Gdyby prędzej zdiagnozował objawy, to może byłaby jeszcze szansa dla biednego giermka. Powinien wyczuć to, Duncan go przecież szkolił by wykryć skażenie. Powinien coś zrobić, cokolwiek, by go uratować. Nie powinien tego zostawić tego krasnoludowi...

Zamrugał. Faren nie spał. Krasnolud wstał po cichutku z łóżka, ostrożnie i z gracją. Alistair udawał że śpi, ciągle zły na towarzysza. Zajmowali tę samą komnatę, bo uznali że nie ma sensu się rozdzielać w do niedawna nawiedzonym zamku. W rogu chrapał Sten, a Leliana na środku cicho rzęziła przez nos.

Fortel człowieka chyba się udał, albo krasnolud nie dał po sobie poznać że połapał się. Tylko w koszuli i spodniach, przypasał sobie pas z nożem i sakiewką, po czym na opuścił komnatę, jak cień.

Ciekawość walczyła u Strażnika z rozsądkiem i koniec końców wygrała ciekawość. Wstał z łóżka, chwytając miecz, tak na wszelki wypadek i ruszył śladem krasnoluda. Syknął, gdy znów naruszył ranę pod bandażem. Bolało jak cholera.

Faren skradał się jak jakiś szczur, czy kot. Nie wydawał przy tym prawie w ogóle dźwięku. Co jakiś czas, niespodziewanie odwracał się sprawdzając czy go nikt nie śledzi. Jednak Alistair wychował się w tym zamku, i znał większość tutejszych kryjówek. Za każdym razem, jednak serce mu biło jak oszalałe. Nie był stworzony do podchodów.

Minęli jeden z nielicznych patroli straży, bo ludzie dopiero zaczynali wracać do twierdzy i jeszcze była stosunkowo pusta. W pewnym momencie doszli do wyjścia z zamku, a potem do drogi w stronę jeziora. Alistair zastanawiał się, czy kraś nie chce przypadkiem czmychnąć? Nie zdziwiłoby go, gdyby po tym wszystkim ich wstawił. Jednak fakt, że nie spakował się do drogi, świadczył o tym, że nie o ucieczkę chodziło.

Teraz miał trudniej, bo miał tutaj rosło mniej krzaków, czy drzew za którymi mógłby się bękart skryć, ale Faren rzadziej spoglądał za siebie. Najwyraźniej do czegoś zmierzał.

Dotarli w końcu nad brzeg jeziora, na piaszczystą plażę. Ali ukrył się za upadłym pniakiem, w niespełna piętnaście kroków od krasnoluda. Obserwował co też Faren planował.

Przez dłuższą chwilę nic nie robił. Po prostu stał i gapił się w przestrzeń nad wodą. Alistair cicho ziewnął, przytłoczony tą ciszą. Czemu ten porąbany krasnolud tu przylazł? Chyba nie po to by podziwiać księżyc w odbiciu tafli wody...

Naraz Faren sięgnął do pasa, po sakiewkę. Alistairowi z tej odległości ciężko było stwierdzić, ale wyglądało na to że kraś wysypuje pieniądze na dłoń. I bez ostrzeżenia, wziął zamach i rzucił monetami w wodę. Srebniki i miedziaki poleciały daleko i w wszystkie strony.

Strażnik patrzył na to z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Ten praktyczny i cyniczny do bólu krasnolud, ten skupiony tylko na celu drań, ten wyrzucony z Pustki demon... On pozbył się pieniędzy?! Sądząc liczbie plusków, suma musiała byś spora. Nie było to coś, co ktoś taki jak on by się pozbył. Jaki miał w tym cel?

Faren natomiast tylko stał i spoglądał w przestrzeń. Alistair patrzył przez kilka zwrotek pieśni, zastanawiając się nad zagadką, po czym zdecydował wrócić się do łóżka. Miał nad czym się zastanawiać.

...

\- Więc ostatni raz widziałeś ich jak opuszczali Lothering? - Dopytywał się blondwłosy elf.

Siedzieli w jednej z karczm przy głównym trakcie, w arlacie Połódniowej Rubieży. Antiviański Kruk zamówił kolejny garniec, dla siebie i swojego informatora. Choć informator, było pojęciem trochę na wyrost, bo szło i jednego z uciekinierów, to i tak był źródłem wiedzy, która może okazać się dla Attano niezbędna.

\- No przecież mówię! Zrobili zamieszanie na pół wsi, więc nie trudno było ich dostrzec.

\- I mówisz że ilu ich było?

Każdy szczegół był ważny, jeśli ma to zadanie zakończyć sukcesem. Choć i tak, to niezbyt go obchodziło, ale stare nawyki ciągle działały. Nie potrafił sam się podłożyć.

\- Nooo... Krasnolud i człowiek, ci to na pewno Strażnicy. -Powiedzial rozmówca, po czym wypił jedną trzecią zawartości kufla, nie mocząc przy tym wąsów. - Poza tymi, to jeszcze czarodziejka, jakaś rudowłosa baba, qunarii i dwóch innych mężczyzn.

Elf dolał piwa rozmówcy, ale sam więcej nie pił. Nie ponaglał go, wiedząc że gość sam zaraz się wypowie. I nie pomylił się.

\- No, ale ten młodzik, to prawdziwy majster od miecza! Sam jem widział, jak położył trupem cztery szkarady, co wbiły do wsi.

W sali, oprócz nich, było jeszcze kilkoro innych gości. Jakaś kobieta karmiła piersią dziecko, a obok niej siedział jakiś chłop zajadając polewkę. Przy innym stole trójka żołdaków grała w kości.

\- No, a widziałeś kto dowodził? Kto wydawał rozkazy?

\- No, a jakże dobry panie. Ten blondyn, co niedawno się zaczął golić , gadał tak po pańsku. - Pijący zrobił wulgarny gest. - "Ustawcie się w krąg!", "Za mną" czy inne takie pierdoły jeśli wiesz o czym mówię. A tak żem ci mówię, a jak!

Zevran pokiwał głową, obmyślając w głowie już plan. Potrzebował wsparcia. Najlepiej całego oddziału najemników. Ze Strażnikami, to wszystko może się zdarzyć.


End file.
